Levy's Hardest Week
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: Can this end happily? With a dark magician, Ivan out for blood and lives on the line, will Levy and Gajeel make it through Levy's hardest week?
1. Day One, Setting out

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Levy's Hardest Week_**

_A spider's web is stronger than it looks. Although it is made of thin, delicate strands, the web is not easily broken. _Levy read with a happy sparkle in her eyes. She was currently reading _Charlotte's Web, _ even though it so wasn't meant for her age group, because she found it adorable and liked to believe that she and Charlotte were similar in some ways. Small, delicate and not easily noticed but still strong and silently beautiful, special in their own way. "Oi! Shorty!" A gruff call interrupted Levy's thoughts. She turned around on the bench, looking around for Gajeel.

"Short Stuff... whatcha looking for?" Gajeel asked from right behind her. Levy stifled a gasp of surprise and turned back to her original position.

"You." She said with a slight frown. "Don't sneak up on me." Gajeel chuckled.

"Gihee, yeah yeah. So Munchkin... I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a job? It's fairly simple... in a forest roughly five or six hours from here there's a gang of dark wizards who have been attacking travellers and raiding them. We need to... subdue them and yeah..." Levy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"By subdue...?" Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah... kinda gruesome but you're not a pansy." Levy smiled.

"Thanks for saying so." Gajeel blushed, or at least Levy assumed he did, really his ears just went red.

"Whatever... so do you wanna?" Levy considered it for a moment before grinning at him and nodding.

"Sure... now I just have to tell the guys." Gajeel gave her a 'really?' look before saying, "No way Short Stuff. I'm going to tell your lap dogs, I haven't had a good laugh yet today." Levy glared at him.

"They're not my lap dogs Gajeel... and fine... you can tell them but be nice about it, okay?" Gajeel grunted and Levy took it as a yes. "When do we leave?" She asked, laying the open book on the worn out table in front of her, careful so as to not lose her page. Gajeel muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Seeing as how we have to walk and it's high priority... soon. Before noon if possible." He repeated, expecting her to freak out at how little time he had left her to pack. Levy just nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll go pack my stuff, how long do you think it'll take?" Gajeel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pack light it is." She chirped with a smirk, standing up and skipping off to Fairy Hills. Gajeel just shook his head.

"Tch... Flame Brain thinks Bunny Girl is weird? He doesn't know the half of it." Just then he spotted the book she had laid on the table. "Charlotte's Web?" He questioned with a wondering expression. "Tch, bookworm... you sure read interesting books, what's this about anyways?" With that he picked up the book and headed back to his place to tell Lily that Levy had accepted so the cat wouldn't have to go with him. _Damn cat... so what if it could rain? Afraid of a little water? Tch..._ When he stopped thinking about Pantherlily and his quirks he realized that the two earlier mentioned 'lap dogs' were heading towards Fairy Hills.

"Oi!" He shouted out, gaining the attention of the two mages. They bristled and turned slowly.

"What do you want Metal Head?" Jet questioned venomously. Gajeel glared at him.

"The Bookworm's coming with me for a mission. Could be two days, could be all week. Just thought you should know. Oh, and don't get mad at Shorty for keeping this little tidbit of information from you. I just asked her this morning." He stated with an evil smirk. Droy's jaw dropped and his right eye twitched comically while Jet stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer in disbelief.

"Wha...?" He asked, his head dropping so he could stare at his feet. Gajeel just chuckled.

"Too bad that your speed magic doesn't work for your brain, eh?" Jet snapped his head up, eyes burning.

"You're one to talk! She would never accept a job with you! Levy's too smart for that! Also, it's _Levy_, not some stupid nickname! I refuse to believe you!" He shouted, stamping his foot for emphasis. Just then the blue haired, solid script mage in question walked out of Fairy Hills and called out to the trio, waving happily. Gajeel gave one last smirk to the two upset mages before sauntering over to Levy with a grin that showcased his fangs.

"Hi, you ready to go? I'm all packed." She told Gajeel, her smile widening. Gajeel blinked.

"Done already Shorty? Aren't girls supposed to take forever or sumthin'?" Levy rolled her eyes.

"We're not _supposed _to but a lot of girls do. I'm different... I don't go with the flow and whatever." Gajeel grinned.

"Got some fire in ya, eh Short Stuff?" Gajeel teased, patting her on the head. Levy smiled, nodding up at him.

"Yup... what's wrong with them?" She asked him, pointing her chin in the direction of her two teammates. Gajeel smirked. "Gajeel, what did you do to them?"

"Nuthin' Munchkin. Just told'em you were coming with me for a job. They didn't believe it and got upset... I guess you just proved my statement true though... Gihee!" Levy grimaced.

"Did you tell them in a nice way?" Levy asked, placing her hands on her hips. Gajeel snickered making Levy groan.

"Gajeel! I told you to be nice to them!" Levy ground out indignantly. He pulled his hand back, glaring at her two friends.

"Hey! I wasn't mean at first! I told them straight up and then they got all 'no way' on me and started saying how you were too smart to join me and shit..." Gajeel said defensively. Levy looked up at him in astonishment.

"They... really?" Gajeel grunted in affirmation. "Jet! Droy! Get over here now!" She shouted at her two partners who had slumped to the ground. Jet and Droy stood up and slowly walked over to their fuming partner and her glaring companion. Levy immediately turned her glare upon Jet. "Did you guys... I can't believe you... explain! Gah! Really? Why would you...? Aah! Explain yourselves now!" She fumed.

"Hi Levy-Chan..." Droy said when Jet stayed silent. Levy snapped her gaze to Droy who shivered upon seeing her expression. Stamping her foot impatiently Levy decided to grill Droy, he'd crack the easiest, after all... he always did.

"What did you say to Gajeel? Why were you guys so mean? He's nakama! Yes, he did ask if I wanted to join him on a job and yes I accepted. I'm also smart and grown up enough to make my own decisions! Explain yourselves!" She pouted agitatedly. When there was no answer forthcoming Levy decided that she could kill them when she got back. "Fine, don't answer me. I'm glad to see you guys enjoy my friendship." With that she grabbed Gajeel's hand and stormed off. Jet and Droy watched her go, a sad smile pulling a the edge's of Jet's lips.

"Don't worry..." Jet told Droy with a look towards Levy. "I... I think that if she's happy then we should be too..." Droy looked at him incredulously. "Seriously... you're just giving up?" Jet shook his head. "No... not giving up... giving her a chance to be truly happy." And with that he took one last longing look at Levy before turning slowly and heading to the guild, Droy trailing behind slowly. Levy stopped a block away, looking back at her teammates with a regretful expression.

"I hope they're okay... but at the same time they hurt your feelings so I shouldn't be worried about them!" Levy said hotly.

"Calm down Bookworm. They didn't hurt my feelings. Plus... you kinda look like a lemming when you're angry." Levy blushed.

"I do not!" She told him, puffing out her cheeks.

"Well... if you didn't before then you do now!" Gajeel teased, jogging away from her.

"Hey! I do not and that's no fair! You can't just run away! Your legs are longer!" She whined, chasing after him. Gajeel laughed.

"My legs aren't longer Short Stuff... yours are shorter!" Gajeel told her in a 'duh' manner. Levy started running faster.

"That's not true! Well it is but it isn't! You know what I mean!" Gajeel just gave her a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. But you're still a shorty." He started with a teasing grin. Levy caught up and glared up a him, panting. "We're here. I've gotta tell Lily and grab my stuff. It's up to you whether you come up or not." He finished, turning and walking up the stairs to the house immediately to their left. Levy looked at the house incredulously. It was a fairly simple, two story colonial style place with a porch that wrapped around half the building and a good sized backyard.

"Wow... your house is so... not what I expected." She said in awe, following him up the steps. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Were you expecting a run down apartment? Most people do... and they were all absolutely right up until I got Lily. He's a neat freak and so even though it's easier to clean a small house he didn't want one that had a rundown appearance, even when clean, and so this happened." He told her, gesturing towards the house. Levy was fascinated.

"It's really pretty..." Gajeel snorted.

"Pretty Bookworm? Watch it." Levy chuckled.

"Fine, manly and... uhh... you?" She corrected herself, clearly at a loss for words. Gajeel smirked.

"Even though your description sucked... damn straight Shorty." Levy grinned. "Well let's go, it's almost noon now." Levy nodded in acknowledgement. Gajeel then stepped forwards and opened the door, letting it ungracefully hit the wall behind it. Levy cringed.

"Don't damage the house! It's fairly old and could even be historical! Ooh... historical... sounds fun!" Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow once again. Levy, upon noticing his expression just chuckled and called out to Pantherlily. Not a moment later Pantherlily padded sleepily into the foyer, rubbing his eyes.

"Lily you're so cute!" Levy exclaimed, scooping him up into a hug. Lily smiled at her.

"Hi Levy. Why are you here? Not meaning to be rude though, please, make yourself at home." He said, throwing Gajeel a smirk.

"Short Stuff accepted the job you were too wimpy to join me on." Gajeel told the cat, hoping he hit some manly pride. Lily sighed.

"Gajeel... trying to pull yourself up by putting me down? Not going to work. Don't forget, you were the one who got down on your knees and begged for me to join you." Levy frowned.

"Did you not want me to come with you?" Gajeel shook his head, sending his cat a withering glare which was just shook off by the smug cat.

"No, no Munchkin, that wasn't it. I just wanted Pantherlily to come because it seemed too dangerous for you to come. When he refused I had to come to you... well that's actually a lie. I didn't quite have to, I could have handled it on my own." Levy's eyes softened before she punched Gajeel in the arm, hard. "Ouch! Bookworm, what was that for?" Gajeel asked her, amazed that she would hit him and that it actually hurt. He already had a Levy size fist print on his upper arm.

"For thinking it was too dangerous for me. Don't start underestimating me now!" Gajeel's eyes widened and then he let out a boom of laughter, scooping Levy up into a hug and crushing Pantherlily in the process. "Gajeel! What are you doing?" Levy asked, although she didn't dislike it... that much she had to admit. Gajeel put her down gently and ruffled her hair, running his calloused fingers down her scalp as he did so.

"Hugging you Shorty. Tch, and I was in the mind set that you were a fucking genius." He said with a sigh. Levy tilted her head.

"Ooh, look who's using colourful words now!" She laughed. Gajeel grinned.

"Still you!" Levy frowned.

"But I didn't swear." She told him in confusion.

"Or did you?" Gajeel taunted, walking away. Levy watched him go, completely dumbstruck.

"Did I?" She yelled out, running after him.

"Not sure... hmm... eh, I might remember later." He said with a smirk. Levy groaned.

"Gah! Damn you!" She shouted in frustration. Gajeel grinned.

"Oi, Midget. I remember now. You said 'damn'." Levy tilted her head in confusion.

"I did? When?" Gajeel watched her as her mind processed this information. "Gajeel! That's not fair! How did you...?" She trailed off, obviously annoyed at her lack of self control.

"Consider yourself mind fucked." Gajeel said, walking into his kitchen. He heard Levy groan in misery as she padded along behind him. He smirked and opened a cupboard, telling Pantherlily to grab him a cloth bag.

"I'm not a slave." Lily muttered but flew off to grab a bag anyways. When he returned a few moments later he found Gajeel in the kitchen alone.

"Where did Levy go?" Gajeel looked up at him, snatching the bag and stuffing it full of iron scraps.

"She had to go to the bathroom." He stated with a nod towards the stairs. Lily nodded and told Gajeel to get a bag of snacks for Levy too, just in case, before flying up the stairs to find his favourite being, aside from Gajeel of course.

"Levy? Where are yo-oh, hello Levy, I was just looking for you." Pantherlily said, giving her a smile. Levy responded in kind giving Lily a bright smile before responding.

"Lily... do you know if Gajeel has any interesting books?" She asked curiously with hungry eyes. Lily chuckled.

"I think so... are you averse to entering his bedroom?" Levy blushed softly but shook her head. "Then come this way." Lily said, grabbing her wrist with his tail and padding down the hall. He brought them to a halt at the end of the hall, in front of a pair of caramel brown double doors.

"Is this Gajeel's room?" She questioned, scooping Lily up in the process. Lily nodded. "Hmm... did you not allow him to paint it black?" She smirked while Lily nodded once more. Levy let out a giggle and stepped forwards, pushing open the doors. They opened nicely to reveal a large room with a king sized bed, a large dresser, two nightstands, a long table with a chair and maps and the like spread all over it, a walk-in closet devoid of everything, and two huge bay windows along with a pair of french doors and another door tucked on the right side of the bed which Levy assumed was the private bathroom. Levy smiled. Even though his curtains, bedsheets, blankets and pillows were black he had left the original touches in the room. The bed frame was made of caramel coloured wood, along with the doors, the dresser, the nightstands and the floor. However, the floor was covered with multiple different rugs. Some of the rugs just had interesting patterns while the rest actually had different runes and hieroglyphs covering them. Lily laughed at Levy who was gaping shamelessly at the perfect Gajeel room. Levy blinked twice upon hearing Lily's laugh and blushed, looking down at the small cat in her arms. Lily grinned and pointed to the walls. Levy looked up and gasped. How she hadn't noticed them before she was unsure but covering the walls were shelves of every size that were overflowing with different iron trinkets and such. But the three shelves Levy fell in love with were the ones above his desk, which upon further inspection Levy realized was made of copper along with the chair and had many different carvings lining its surface. These three shelves were covered in books, books which Levy had never seen or even heard of before. She realized that half of them were written in a different language entirely but the biggest of those books had a translator at the beginning. Eyes shining in determination and admiration Levy placed Lily on the floor and grabbed the smallest book, which turned out to be only two hundred pages, she could finish it in twenty minutes flat. With a thanks to Lily and a squeal of happiness Levy launched herself onto Gajeels bed, curling up on the pillows. Lily snickered and promptly ran out of the room to greet Gajeel, who was walking up the stairs.

"What's taking you two so long and why'd the Shrimp just squeal?" He asked, obviously not noticing the open doors at the end of the hall. Lily smiled. "Lily... what did yo-fuck Lily!" He growled, now noticing the open doorway. He quickly made his way down the hall, hesitating at the door for a moment before sticking his head in and looking around.

"Oi... Shorty! Where are you?" He asked in confusion. Mere seconds later a movement caught his eye and he snapped his attention to his bed where he realized Levy was reading a book, curled against his pillows. For a couple seconds he forgot how to breath. Pantherlily walked up behind him.

"See something you like?" He questioned evilly with a large smirk. Gajeel sent the cat a withering glare.

"Sh-shut up ya damn cat!" He cursed, chucking the smirking cat down the hall. Lily laughed and brought out his wings, stopping himself mid-fall. Slowly flapping back to Gajeel he muttered something about dragon slayers being as dense as rock. Gajeel then muttered something about wanting to try barbecued cat. Pantherlily shuddered and quickly flew over to Levy who wrapped an arm around him comfortably. Gajeel cleared his throat which made Levy snap her head up.

"Oh... Hi Gajeel." She said with a blush, jumping up from her spot on the bed but not losing her hold on Pantherlily or the book. "I'm almost done... can we leave after I finish it?" She pleaded, using her killer puppy dog eyes. Gajeel blinked quickly, turning his head away.

"What the hell is that Short Stuff?" He cried out, putting up an arm to block the sight. Levy whimpered.

"What's what Gajeel?"

"That look!"

"Look? Is... is there something wrong with my face...?" Levy asked softly and Gajeel could hear tears in her voice.

"N-no...I just... would you stop... Fuck! Just forget about it! Finish the book so we can leave!" He huffed, crossing his arms. Levy squealed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Gajeel's torso.

"What are you doing Shorty?" Levy laughed and stepped back with a faint blush.

"Hugging you Gajeel. Tch, and I was in the mind set that you were a fucking genius." She quoted without missing a beat. Gajeel looked down at her, completely amazed.

"Shorty... you swore!" Levy blushed but smiled up at him anyways. "Yup!" She grinned.

Pantherlily sighed, "Influencing her already Gajeel? Tsk, tsk." Gajeel let out a boom of laughter.

"Absolutely! I'm going to pack my stuff, you finish that book so we can leave Short Stuff." Levy smiled and jumped back onto his bed.

"Kay!" Gajeel smirked while Pantherlily let himself out the french doors. Mira would love to hear this revelation!

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Gajeel... how are you not hot?" Levy asked, walking beside him down the steaming stretch of road. They had already been walking for four hours and the heat was extreme. Gajeel smirked, wondering how she hadn't noticed him sweating or panting. Honestly, he wished that for once he hadn't worn a black shirt.

"Short Stuff you know I'm hot." He managed to grunt out while his smirk stayed on his face. Levy, if possible, went an even brighter shade of red than her hot face already was. Which is amazing since her face was a bright cherry red before she blushed.

"I-I d-did not s-say t-that!" She sputtered. Gajeel laughed at her.

"Course ya did Shorty." He stated, jogging ahead. Levy groaned but followed after, she was not letting herself get left behind in this heat. Shortly after Gajeel started jogging he saw a shimmer on the horizon.

"Munchkin!" He called out, stopping so Levy could catch up. As soon as Levy was within hearing distance he told her that he saw something on the horizon. Levy just moaned and plopped, face first, down on the ground.

"On the horizon? I can't do that! Mm... so tired... want to rest..." She said, her voice muffled by the grass. "And why on earth is it so hot? We're not in a desert and it's not summer's prime time!" Gajeel chuckled.

"I have no idea and we can't rest. It's just on the horizon. There's just an hour or two left." Levy just continued to lay there so Gajeel gave up and grabbed her ankle, pulling her along behind him. Levy just moaned but let herself be dragged. After a half hour of dragging Levy around Gajeel got bored and tired.

"Fine... you win Shorty. We can stay the night." Levy laughed and sat up, grinning triumphantly at Gajeel. Gajeel took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Levy asked, her face hovering above his. The sight of her just made Gajeel laugh harder, clutching at his sides with tears streaming down his face. Levy smacked his arm.

"Tell me!" She demanded, pulling out her pen to bribe him if necessary.

"Shrimp... you... you got... l-look... look at yer... yer nose!" He managed to gasp between breaths. Levy tilted her head in confusion, earning another outburst of Gajeel's laughter. Levy quickly wrote out mirror with her pen and looked at herself, gasping and turning beet red when she found her answer. Her nose had gotten grass stained from being dragged around.

"Oh my... this is... uhh, pleasant..." She murmured, completely embarrassed. Gajeel continued to roll around laughing until Levy couldn't not join in. Eventually they both calmed down and laid side by side, watching the stars come up over the horizon. Levy sat up and looked over at Gajeel who was laying there with his eyes partially closed.

"Wanna set up camp?" Gajeel grunted a noncommittal hn before slowly opening his eyes to look at her. Then he quickly covered his eyes and let out a burst of laughter. Levy groaned and stood up, busying herself so as to forget about the grass stain. Gajeel continued to chuckle but stood up and started setting up the little tent Levy had managed to sneak along in her pockets. Gajeel still wasn't sure where she had gotten the microscopic thing. As soon as the tent was done Levy chucked a fork at him and he ate it happily, watching her roast the rabbit she had somehow managed to catch while he wasn't looking. Absentmindedly he stuck out his hand and started playing with her hair. Instead of pulling away though Levy just leaned backwards, enjoying the feel of his calloused fingers running through her hair. He chuckled and ruffled her hair quickly, leaning over to swipe the rabbit and nestle it in the small bowl of herbs she had set up. Levy smiled and wrote out a few large irons for Gajeel. Then she pulled out her canteen full of spring water and offered some to him. They sat in companionable silence, enjoying their meals and each others company. When they finished Levy wordlessly cleaned up and came over to sit next to him, lighting a fire as she did so.

"Hey... Gajeel?" She started, looking unsure.

"Hn?" He replied sleepily.

"Thanks for bringing me along." Gajeel grinned and looped an arm over her shoulders, making Levy blush madly.

"Anytime Munchkin, you're too much fun to leave behind anyways." He smirked, shaking her slightly. Levy grinned and the two lapsed back into their contented silence, staring up at the stars. After a little while Gajeel realized her breathing had deepened and he looked down at her sleeping face in mild amazement. She looked much like a kitten when asleep. With a wordless chuckle he scooped her up and headed over to the tent where he laid her down on her sleeping bag, covering her up with a thin blanket as it was still warm out. Eventually he stood up again and went to put out the fire and bring everything in. When that was all done he came back in and laid down, watching her in amusement. Levy lifted a hand and delicately rubbed her nose, much like a cat he realized. Then she rolled over so she was facing his chest, her hands curled up in his shirt. Gajeel let out a grunt of surprise but didn't try to pry her off, he wasn't sure how she was with rude awakenings and didn't want to risk it. So instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him. She responded in kind, snuggling up against him with a satisfied sigh. Eventually he drifted off, wondering what her reaction would be when she woke up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone~! Please review! I hope they weren't too OOC. Sorry if they were. **_

_**But yeah, there's my first Gajeel and Levy fanfic. I'll be updating soon! Thanks again and I love y'all~!**_


	2. A Great Way To Start Day Two And Troy

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do own my OC, Troy._**

* * *

_Whack!_ Gajeel awoke to what he assumed to be a brick to the head.

"Wha...?" He questioned sleepily, sitting up. Once his eyes were opened he noticed Levy standing in front of him, wielding a large branch. "Short Stuff... what... uh, whatcha doin'? Ugh... and what happened to my head...?" He asked her, quite annoyed and groggy. Then his brain seemed to wake up and his eyes widened, realization hitting him like a speeding transport truck. "What the fuck Shorty? Why'd ya hit me?" He questioned incredulously, motioning towards the large branch. Levy glared at him and he just noticed the hot blush covering her cheeks.

"Why don't you explain to me first, hm?" She exploded venomously, smacking the branch on the ground for emphasis. Gajeel cocked his head at her. _What made Munchkin so worked up...? I didn't do anything to her... did I? Let's see... Yesterday she joined me, was worried about me... liked my house, read a book... uhh... I dragged her around... she got a grass stained nose... we both laughed our asses off, heck, she's still got a green nose! But enough of that... then we ate... hung out and went to bed where she grabbed me so I wrapped my arms around her in ret... oh shit._ He thought, glancing up at the fuming Bookworm.

"You grabbed me first..." He told her weakly, realizing she was asleep and it couldn't really be blamed on her. Levy's mouth made a little 'o' and she dropped the branch, falling to her knees.

"I... I did... didn't I? Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry, I didn't... I mean I did but I... uhh... you know cause when... agh! I'm so sorry! I really only... I mean... please don't be mad at me!" She wailed, blushing madly. Gajeel smirked but winced at the pain it caused in his forehead.

"Nah... it's cool I guess." He grunted, standing up and walking out into the morning sunshine. Levy immediately followed him.

"Gajeel...?" She began hesitantly, reaching out a hand to grab his shirt. He turned around slowly, scrutinizing her every move. "I... uhh... I'm really sorry... let me make it up to you..." Gajeel snorted, once again wincing at the pain. Levy acted instantaneously, grabbing her pen and a pad of paper. She quickly wrote out the word 'heal' and allowed the glowing green word to sink into Gajeel slowly. Gajeel went stiff as an iron pole, em, iron anything for that matter, as soon as the words passed through his skin. Letting out a low growl he told Levy to take it out. Levy frowned and shook her head, walking over to shove him down so he was laying down on his back and sit determinedly on his chest, making sure that he didn't touch his head. He only grunted in annoyance and tried to buck her off without hurting her. Levy just laughed at his feeble attempts, pushing on the word to speed up the process. Gajeel groaned and tried to wiggle away. Levy just offered him a hand and laughed when he took it and tried crushing the life out of it.

"Who would've known Gajeel is a wimp when it comes to healing." Gajeel gave her a weak glare, earning himself another bout of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me you wimp. I'm not afraid of healing. Tch... just no needles, kay?" He said, brushing away her laughter.

"Yeah yeah." She giggled, pinching his nose. He just growled at her but allowed her to fix his head. Mere minutes later Levy finished and stood up, brushing herself off. Gajeel sat up and glared at her, offering a slight snarl even though he had to admit his head felt much better now. Levy smirked and danced off to pack up their stuff. The two suddenly froze and turned to look at the other, just now realizing the position they had been in. Gajeel's face was completely blank until he allowed the shadow of a smirk onto his face, watching Levy's face go up in flames. Levy then let out a squeak and twirled away, launching herself into action. Gajeel laughed and silently moved to help her, ignoring her attempts at getting away from him. Not even five minutes later they were packed and ready to head out again.

"Uhm... I... uhh... never mind..." Levy mumbled awkwardly, frowning slightly as she grabbed her stuff and started walking. Gajeel groaned.

"Oi! Shorty! Wait up... I'm... uhm... not good at this... but," He started slowly, watching her look up in shame and curiosity. "I am really sorry and as much as you did grab me first I could have pried you off but I didn't cuz well I didn't and fuck! Apologizing is so over rated! I'm sorry okay?" He finished in a rush, huffing and storming off. Levy smiled and called out to him, running after him.

"It's alright... I understand... and I'm the one who should really be sorry... so let's just... forget about it, okay?" Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement and the two continued their journey in a more or less companionable silence.

"Oh look! It's the forest!" Levy shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at her, she looked so damn happy. Pulling his gaze off of her and onto the forest he let out a grunt of surprise and displeasure.

"Somebody's there Shrimp..." Levy snapped her eyes to the forest, gasping slightly.

"Who... who could it be?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well I smell magic, so they're a magician no matter what... but I don't think they're very strong." Levy breathed a sigh of relief and called out.

"Hello? Who are you and what are you doing? There are bandits in that forest!" Gajeel motioned for her to be quiet then and they stopped moving. They were now roughly thirty feet away from the forest and therefore the person right in front of it.

"Why hello there, my name is Troy. Also I am fully aware of the problems this forest is experiencing." The newly identified male stated calmly, stepping forwards to reveal himself. He was wearing black jeans with a deep purple t-shirt and black boots. He also had a black cloak on and Levy was extremely confused as to why he wasn't literally boiling. However she did notice that the forest was somehow giving off cool gusts of air every few seconds. It was quite refreshing. As Levy sat down and luxuriated in the shade and cool air Gajeel questioned the stranger some more.

"Then why're you here?" He asked gruffly, moving to stand in front of Levy. Troy continued to smile, seemingly unfazed by Gajeels gruff question.

"Why, to defeat them of course." Gajeel glared at the man.

"Which guild are you from?" Troy seemed to pale slightly at the question.

"Oh... you know. That new one that opened up in Clover town." He stated breezily. Gajeel snorted.

"No, I don't know. Where're you from? Show me your mark!" He retorted, raising his voice. Troy flinched but didn't answer or show his mark.

"Well well, who's this lovely young catch? Your girlfriend?" Levy snapped her head up.

"Huh?" Troy smiled seductively at her and brushed past Gajeel, earning a sharp glare.

"I asked who you were my dear..." He repeated, grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on her fingers. Levy gasped sharply and pulled her hand back.

"I... I'm err... Levy..." She told him slowly, standing up and shuffling over to Gajeel.

"Ah, Levy! What a wonderful name. Are you dating this monstrosity?" Troy questioned, his hazel eyes hardening almost imperceptibly. Gajeel growled and Levy gasped.

"He not a monstrosity..." She mumbled earning a pat on the head from Gajeel, who was still glaring at the newcomer. Troy's smile dropped slightly.

"So you are dating?" Levy snapped her eyes quickly to Gajeel, who was resting an arm on her head now, and then looked at Troy.

"N-no." She stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Ah!" Troy trilled, twirling Levy away from Gajeel. "Good, now nobody will mind if I decide to join you two on your journey, right?" Gajeel growled a no but not before Levy gave Troy a hesitant smile along with a small nod of her head.

"Sure... It'll be nice to have your company..." Levy murmured, extricating herself from his grip and flitting over to stand beside Gajeel. Gajeel was still extremely miffed but decided to play along for now, he didn't want to upset Levy, her mind had to be clear for her to battle properly.

"If we're working together then we need to know what you do, what have you found out?" Gajeel asked, his face completely serious aside from a noticeable frown directed at Troy. Troy cleared his throat and motioned for the two mages to sit as he promptly did so himself, fluffing his coat out behind him. Levy smothered a giggle while Gajeel raised an eyebrow. _This guy sure is a freak. He even tried making moves on Levy! That little pervert. His face is gonna get beaten in if I have anything to do with it...but first I need any info I can get. This is so fucking retarded. _He thought, his frown increasing in size. Levy noticed the change in his expression and tugged on his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts long enough for him to sit down beside her and listen to Troy.

"Well," Troy began slowly, pausing almost immediately to make sure the two sitting in front of him were listening. "I know that they are definitely holed up in this forest. From what I have been able to gather they only work at day so night would be the perfect time for us to make an ambush. I believe they make a maximum of five raids a day. They are currently stalking the other side of the forest since this side is too hot on the road for many travellers so we don't currently have to worry. Their main camp is more on this side than the other though... probably four to six miles northeast of this spot. There are roughly four camps I think. Their main one that is roughly in the heart of the forest, one small one at both ends and a medium one positioned between their main one and the other road that they are currently raiding. I estimate ten men at both small ones, twenty five men at the medium one and at least forty at their main one." He finished, glancing at the now pale Levy. Gajeel let out a snort.

"That's all there is? Ahahaha! How have they been able to hold this forest for so long? This is fucking hilarious!" Levy let a soft smile grace her face as she lightly punched Gajeel in the arm.

"Don't laugh, they could be strong." Gajeel stared at her incredulously for a moment before breaking down laughing.

"First off Shorty, I'm a fucking Iron Dragon Slayer! Secondly... your nose is still grass stained." He broke off laughing. Levy let out a squeak of embarrassment and covered her nose, glancing back at Troy only to find him laughing just as much as Gajeel. Slowly she lowered her hands and joined the males, letting out little giggles that soon turned into actual laughter. Troy stopped laughing soon after Levy joined in and watched the pair. It had been easier to fall in with them than he had originally thought. A few minutes later the other two stopped laughing and laid on their backs on the grass, clutching their sides.

"I forgot... why don't I go fix that... can you guys set up camp?" Levy asked, poking Gajeel in the cheek. Gajeel had closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see her and start laughing again but his eyes immediately snapped open as her finger came in contact with his cheek. He sat up abruptly, remembering where he was and who he was with.

"Uhh... sure." He responded awkwardly, watching Levy jump up and skip off. "Wait... where is she going to fix that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Probably at the creek just inside the forest." Troy answered. Gajeel turned to stare at him. "What? Didn't you want to know where she was?" Troy asked with a slight smile. Gajeel grunted at him.

"I... whatever..." He mumbled as he grabbed his and Levy's bags and followed in her midst.

(^.^) (^.^)

Hours later they had made their camp near the creek and just finished dinner.

"Oh look!" Levy exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. The stars were just coming out and the moon was peeking out right above them. It was really beautiful. The moon was a creamy bronze colour and looked twice as big as normal. Levy crawled over to her sleeping bag and picked it up, dragging it over to Gajeel. Once she was within five feet of the curious Dragon Slayer she laid it down and curled up, watching the sky. Gajeel smirked and sat back against a tree, leaving only his bottom half on his sleeping bag. Shortly after laying down, Levy passed out and rolled over so that her back was pressed up against Gajeels left leg. Gajeel just watched in amusement. Troy let out a little cough, instantly gaining Gajeels attention.

"What?" Gajeel growled. Troy just stared at him, seemingly unfazed.

"Well, I was wondering why you actually came here... I mean, if it's so easy for the two of you to clean this mess up then why come? It doesn't really offer good pay." Troy stated in a matter of fact tone. Gajeel was watching Troy with an unreadable expression.

"For starters, it's not about the money. Let's get that straight." Gajeel said, Troy nodding in understanding.

"Sure, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said swiftly, earning a grunt in response.

"Hn... of course you didn't. Anyways... you haven't exactly earned the story so I'll give you the quick version. Didn't start out too great, now I'm fixing that. My cat was too scared so I got her and a get rid of bad guys job suits her so I got this one. You have a problem with that?" Gajeel finished gruffly.

"Absolutely not... just a question... Are you the famous Kurogane then?" Troy answered, not hesitating in the slightest. Gajeel was silent.

"I see... just as I thought." Troy murmured, staring at Gajeel with a newly found interest.

"Whatever, just... go to sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." Gajeel stated, sliding down the tree so that Levy's back ended up resting against his side, one of his arms sneaking into the crook between her neck and the ground. Troy smirked.

"Of course... and, if you aren't averse to it that is, I will be heading out tomorrow morning to scout around and double check all of their positions. We can strike tomorrow night." Troy told Gajeel.

"Do what you want, just be back by sundown." Gajeel told him sleepily, pulling Levy up to his side and waiting until he heard Troy's breathing deepen and slow before sliding into the nothingness that is sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. Chapter two! Please review, no matter your opinion. I appreciate it either way. And I love all of you who reviewed Chapter 1! See ya next time!**


	3. The Battle Commences

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my OC, Troy.**_

**_So, without further adieu, onto the story, duh duh duh!_**

* * *

When Levy awoke the next morning she found herself alone. Cursing the males for ditching her she decided to look around and check out the area, maybe even scavenge herself some food. Sure she had brought her own but it wasn't the same as finding and catching or gathering your food in a forest like place. Grabbing her bag with her pen and pad she set out, heading in no particular direction. However, just as she passed by the third tree to the right of where she slept, there was a loud thud behind her. Pulling out her pen and paper she spun around quickly only to have her hands seized immediately.

"Oi! Watch where you point that thing Shorty!" Gajeel grumbled, loosening his hold on her wrists. Levy glared at him, her cheeks puffing out angrily.

"Don't sneak up on me, I thought we made that clear." She growled, placing her items back in her bag.

"Well, you look like a lemming when you're angry, I thought we made that clear. Plus, I made a thud, that can hardly count as sneaking up on you. Gihee, it's impossible to beat me, go on... try it." Gajeel retorted, ruffling her hair with a chuckle. Levy sighed resignedly.

"Fine, whatever..." She said, blowing the air out of her puffed up cheeks. Gajeel grinned down at her but his face then formed a frown quickly afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, returning the frown.

"Don't leave camp alone. Preferably, don't leave my side. You're small and not very easily found. Well, I could track you by scent but it's easier if you don't disappear in the first place." He stated agitatedly, pulling his hand away. Levy giggled.

"I'm sorry... and I remember when you first used that on me back at Tenrou. But I won't do it again, I promise." Gajeel stared at her for a moment before deciding that she was telling him the truth and gave her a smile, once again sticking out a hand to ruffle her hair.

"I'm holding you to that and you're right... I did say that, didn't I? Hm... that's funny... but it still remains the truth." Levy let out a small gasp.

"You... you really want me to stay by your side then?" She asked hesitantly, a hint of incredulity in her tone. Gajeel nodded and took a step back, stretching and looking around. "Uhm, and what were you doing in that tree?" She asked, remembering where he had come from. Gajeel offered her a confused frown before remembering and letting out a snort.

"Nothing bad I promise you." Gajeel started, making Levy blush. "Gihee, you have perverted thoughts, read romance much?" He continued, deepening her blush. "Thought so... anyways, I was up there cuz I needed a lookout spot." Levy's face morphed into an expression of understanding.

"Ah... see anything? Also... where did Troy go?" She asked looking around and even up in the trees.

"Nah... not really and he went out scouting, said he'll be back later. Before sundown I suppose, that's when I told him to be back for anyways." Levy nodded quickly and offered a suggestion.

"Want me to put up a protective rune barrier?" She asked, tilting her head. Gajeel nodded and pulled away his hand, walking over to the nearest tree.

"Yeah... maybe put up a few different ones, including some traps if possible. But don't over exert yourself, you'll need magic for later." He replied, jumping up to the lowest branch. "Do you figure we could hang our stuff from the next branch up so it doesn't get destroyed?" Gajeel asked her, eye balling the distance from the ground to where he was and the ground to the next branch up. Levy looked up at the branch and nodded, pulling a tarp out of her backpack at the base of the tree Gajeel was in.

"Here, we can use this to protect our stuff from the battle. It's fireproof, waterproof, doesn't rip, tear or puncture and can stretch pretty far if we need it to." Gajeel grinned at her.

"You really think of everything, eh?" Levy smirked.

"I try." She sang, tossing him the tarp and getting started on the runes.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

A few hours later Gajeel was sitting on the grass with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He had finished hanging their supplies long ago and was currently engaged in his favourite pass time, watching Levy work. _Although... _He thought to himself, leaning back against the tree. _That could be tied with eating iron, especially Levy's iron. It had a sort of flowery smell which was very soft and an almost cinnamon like taste to it._ While Gajeel was daydreaming about Levy's iron he didn't notice Levy stand up and walk over. He did notice, however, when Levy poked him in the cheek to gain his attention.

"What is it Shorty? And why do you keep poking my cheek?" He greeted her lazily, rubbing his cheek with a thumb. Levy grinned at him.

"Cause it's fun and easy. Also, I'm all done. I just finished setting them all. They won't attack you, Troy or me. There are three barriers that all do different things as well. Barrier one, which is surrounding the trees right around the edge of this clearing, won't allow enemies to enter from below or above us, I can't protect the sides however. Barrier two, which is surrounding the creek, will suck in everyone except us and kick up the creeks current to sweep them far away from us and hopefully drown some of them too. Finally, barrier three, is a large 12 meter by 12 meter square between here and their main camp that activates once a group of ten or more enters it and they must fight to the death, last one standing is released. These runes will not die, they will keep repeating what they are supposed to do until I release them." Gajeel grinned at her.

"You are fucking brilliant Midget!" He hooted appreciatively, his grin growing wider. Levy blushed and continued on with her explanation.

"Now, on the other hand, we have our offence. This consists of five separate traps. Trap one is around the base of the tree with our supplies. Should anyone manage to somehow make it that far the ground will open to reveal an eight foot deep pit which will make them fall in. Trap two is much like a regular hunting trap. It is a snare that will never miss if someone walks above it and, once it has caught something, gives the prisoner three options. One, wait and get turned over to the Magic Council. Two, get killed. Or three, allow your magic power to be confiscated by the snare and be released. It is three meters long and stretches across four trees near the creek. Trap three is located under a pile of dead leaves by a tree on the left side of camp, when someone steps on it the tree spews fire at them. Trap four is another tarp covered by leaves at the back of camp. If a group of five or more steps on it then it curls in upon itself and doesn't open again until I release it. Finally, trap five is an innocent pool of water. If you look into it you will see your hearts desire and can't do anything except walk until you find what it is that your heart wants." As Levy finished they both heard clapping off to their right.

"Very well done, all of this was completed in the time I was gone? Quite amazing if I do say so myself." Troy said breezily, strolling towards them. "So it's almost sundown and I got information from my scouting earlier." He stated calmly, smirking slightly at Levy. Levy gave him a confused and slightly scared expression before backing up two steps and asking for him to continue.

"Well I was right about them just raiding during the day. Plus they have ditched the two camps on the outer edges. Now there's just their main one and their medium one left. The twenty extra men have split up so there are now forty-five men at their main one and forty men at their medium one. We can start the ambush tonight if you'd like, or I could lead the main camp here and you, Gajeel, could head off to the medium one. That way Levy won't be left alone." He finished with a uncaring shrug. Gajeel watched him for a minute, seemingly studying him, before finally agreeing to the plan.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get them to chase me now, see you soon!" Troy exclaimed, waltzing away. Levy just watched him go incredulously. _Did he just... waltz away?_ She wondered, not noticing Gajeel walk up beside her.

"Oi, Shorty." He said gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Levy looked up at him with a smile.

"I... err... I want ya to know that if ya need me just shout or sumthin'. I'll come help ya. This Troy guy... I don't know... I suppose he's alright but still... be careful would ya?" He asked her, shuffling his feet around and making different patterns in the dirt below him.

"Always." Levy murmured back, hugging Gajeel around the waist. Completely caught by surprise, Gajeel let out an incoherent mumble before entwining his fingers in her hair and pulling her close for a hug.

"You'd better, or after I'm done saving yer ass... I'll beat you." He told her with a chuckle. Levy laughed, tickling Gajeels stomach in the process.

"I know... and you better be careful too. If not then I'll have to save you and then beat your ass!" She exclaimed, pulling back slightly to punch his arm. Gajeel smirked at her.

"Oh no! Wouldn't that be just terrible! Getting beaten up by a shrimp!" He shuddered sarcastically, pulling away to double over in laughter. Levy joined in soon after and they only stopped when they heard a shout in the distance.

"Guess it's time..." Levy murmured, bracing herself against the supply tree. Gajeel nodded.

"Yup... see ya Munchkin." Gajeel said softly, swiftly exiting on the opposite side of camp and heading to the medium sized camp.

**Levy P.O.V.**

I watched him go, feeling a twist in my gut like that was the worst thing I could have done. Brushing it off I faced the main entrance, a three tree wide gap off to the left of where I was currently standing, my back pressed against our supply tree. Suddenly Troy burst through the gap and, upon spotting me I suppose, quickly sprinted over, bracing himself beside me.

"Get ready to go back to back, we've got to deal with forty-five trained wizards now." He whispered, moving his lips exceedingly close to my ear. Suppressing a shudder I turned myself slightly and took a small step forwards, lining my back up with Troys. Then, right on schedule if I do say so myself, five mages sprinted into the camp. I watched them closely, deciding upon the best attack. The men halted in front of us for a few moments, seemingly gathering their wits. Guess they didn't expect a girl, heh. Then the one on the far left whipped his hands around and shot a ball of dirt right for my eyes. I quickly put up a rock wall to block it and then blew the rock wall down with a gust of wind, successfully crushing two of the mages on the leftmost side. I smiled at my victory but it was short lived. Just as the dust cleared I noticed another group of roughly twenty men enter. Now we just had to wait for fifteen more. I saw a few of them head over to Troy and ignored them, focusing on the men directly in front of me. Suddenly there were four different attacks headed straight for me. One was a fire bolt, which I blocked with a water splash and another was a snake which I dodged and let hit the tree behind me with a satisfying crunch. The third was just a fist headed straight for my gut. I immediately stabbed the fist with my pen and kicked the man where it hurts, not noticing the other attack headed straight for my left hip. Letting out a pained gasp I fell down to one knee, throwing five random fireballs out to gain myself enough time to see my wound. Hearing pained cries and muffled thuds I assumed some of them hit their mark so I spared a quick glance downwards. I instantly regretted doing so for I found a deep, six or so inch wide gash that was a light purple at the edges, I had been cut with a poisoned blade, just great. I quickly wrote out the word fog and put on a pair of goggles, allowing me to see while my opponents stumbled, momentarily losing their sight. Two of them actually bumped into each other and fell onto the trigger of the fire tree trap and they were immediately doused in flames, screaming obscenities as they ran to the creek and jumped in, getting swept away with the current. Another of my opponents tripped over the snare and was captured. He didn't choose an option however, just squirmed and struggled against his ties, cutting his skin with the sharp wire.

"Levy duck!" Troy shouted, taking two steps to his right as he did so, leaving me defenceless from the back. I hunkered down, one leg shooting out to knock over the two opponents nearest to me and watch them fall head first into the eight foot pit.

"Thanks!" I called, jumping back up and writing out 'boulder' right above the group of six in front of me. Five of them saw it and backed up, right onto the tarp, while the other didn't see it and was crushed under its weight immediately. Just as I started to think we'd win, the last fifteen showed up. However, as I saw them start marching in I heard muffled thuds above me. Looking up just as everyone else did I noticed eight of the mages seemingly floating on air. They all had confused faces for a moment before the ground shook and my air barrier blew them all up into the air, which means they would all die from impact when they finally hit the floor. Now we had roughly twenty left to deal with. I felt a pain in my upper right arm and panicked. We had to finish this before I lost the use of my writing arm.

"Troy, hurry!" I shouted, blocking the next two attacks headed for me and taking two seconds to check my arm. I had a large, jagged cut from the top of my shoulder almost down to my elbow with a bunch of splinters in my shoulder. Just perfect. Quickly dodging the next attack I shot out three different attacks, a tidal wave that swept about four guys into the creek, a boulder that crushed two men and a fireball that singed one guy bald and burned another guys arms.

_Boom!_ A large explosion shook the ground behind me and I took a peek to see that Troy was standing there, no dead enemies in sight but also no live ones, guess they were just picking on me for the most part. But I noticed that he did have multiple small scrapes and bruises with a very small cut above his right eye that would not stop bleeding. As soon as I turned back to the mages though, I felt another pain in my ankle. Looking down I saw that the snake that had been launched earlier did not actually die when it hit the tree. On the contrary, it seemed to be doing better than before, seeing as how it was latched onto my ankle now. Shaking my leg violently I managed to loosen the snake and send it flying towards my closest attacker. Letting out a hoarse cry of surprise and pain, the man stumbled backwards, falling and smashing his head on the ground with a cracking sound. _He won't be getting up..._ I thought lazily, only snapping out of my thoughts when my back suddenly felt as though it was on fire.

"Troy!" I screeched, backing up to the tree and putting a rock barrier around the two of us. Looking around quickly to ask him to check my back I realized I couldn't find him. _I didn't leave him outside, right?_ I asked myself, having a panic attack. All I heard from outside were shouts of frustration however, not cries of pain or Troy shouting at me to let him in. Just then I felt a twinge in my back and felt my skin tearing. Letting out a scream of pain I quickly whirled around to face my literal backstabber, ignoring the extra pain I caused by doing so. I probably just made the gash larger and worse in my haste. The area was covered in shadows, I could barely see a foot in front of me in any direction. It was insane how it got dark so quickly. Then I heard a deep, condescending chuckle from what seemed to be right in front of me. I let out a scream and jumped backwards, collapsing to my knees in pain and fright.

"Levy, levy, levy... I thought you were smarter. Hmm... maybe I'm the smartest out of us two, huh? At least I make better judgements and decisions." A deep voice said, lips closing on my ear at the last word. Swallowing the urge to vomit I staggered upwards, writing out 'light'. Everything was then light up and I nearly collapsed in shock.

"Troy...?" I whispered, shaking my head profusely. "No! It can't be, I refuse to believe it!" Troy chuckled at my pitiful attempt of persuasion.

"Of course it can be and you'd better believe it. In order to gain your trust I gave you information, you gave me a great source of entertainment in the process. Also, you don't even know if the information I gave you was true. Now... I was going to kill you but I think I'll let you live. You can be mine." He told me seductively, reaching out to caress my face. I slapped his hand away, wincing at the pain it caused me in the process.

"Never! I will not agree to this! Besides, Gajeel will save me!" Troy's eyes hardened and he slapped me in the face, hard. With a muffled cry of pain I tumbled to the ground, jostling all of my gashes. Panting quickly I just laid there, aware of the anguishing truth that if I moved I'd hurt myself more. I couldn't fight nor could I run. Just then the walls I made exploded, raining down bits of sharp rock onto me and cutting any surface that was and wasn't already damaged. I couldn't even help myself anymore. I was surrounded by Troy and the last fifteen or so dark mages. There was no escape for me at this point. So, with a strangled scream, I did the only thing I could do.

"GAJEEL!" I hoarsely screamed, shooting off twenty fireballs and letting them rain down around me before blacking out from the pain. My last vision was of Troy walking over to me with a satisfied grin. My last thoughts, however, were,_ GAJEEL! Where are you? Come help me! Please... oh god please be okay. I couldn't save myself. I got hurt, way too hurt to help even myself. Come on Gajeel! I need you..._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So... what do you think? A little fast yes but I'm not sure how to drag it out. However, I'm not letting Gajeel rescue Levy next chapter. But she will be rescued and all will be good, right? Guess you'll just have to check back, eh? Also, yay! I updated again. And sorry to those who wanted a major Levy freak out. This was an... easier start for me. Anyways, I hope you liked it and that they weren't too OOC. Thanks for reading~! Please review~!_**


	4. Levy, Lost and Found

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, sadly. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do own my OC, Troy, however.**_

* * *

As soon as Gajeel left their camp thing he had headed straight towards the smell of sweaty men. It actually worked since not ten minutes after he left Levy, which he still had a bad feeling about, he arrived at a fairly large but shabby and extremely unguarded encampment. Instead of sneaking in he made a more Gajeel like entrance.

"Oi! Where are all you twerps hiding? Come out here and fight me ya damn cowards! Don't make me come find you, I can get pretty fucking scary." He shouted out, sniffing about for the nearest, largest group of men. When he finally caught wind of them he had to stop and laugh. Every single person from this camp was waiting in the centre. Like they knew he was coming. He wanted to turn back and get to Levy, to make sure she was okay. But he didn't, he knew she could hold her ground and that these guys would follow him and make things difficult. So, instead of going back or yelling out again he merely started running forwards. Then, extending his legs to the fullest, he jumped over 200 feet into the centre of the group of men. Immediately forming his dragon scales and transforming both of his arms into iron poles Gajeel spun around, killing almost ten of the men. Swinging randomly and dodging the attacks he saw or heard coming Gajeel managed to kill all but five of the men. They were now facing each other, panting like they had rabies, and waiting for the opposition to make a move. Gajeel grunted.

"Why are you guys raiding innocent people?" He questioned gruffly, taking the opportunity to look at the mages, noticing that they all seemed fine but one of them had a large gash in his thigh and another had a broken arm. Gajeel himself was sporting some lovely bruises and a deep yet not wide cut on his left forearm and a deep gash in his hip the stretched from his right hip bone around to roughly halfway along his lower back. Both cuts were bleeding profusely, his black clothing saturated in blood, both his and not his.

"Why wouldn't we?" One of the men asked back, trying to shuffle around so he got behind Gajeel. Snorting at his failed attempt, Gajeel took a step forwards, watching the men flinch in fear.

"Cuz it's a fucking horrible thing to die for. You guys are extreme bastards, just so you know. Let's finish this so I can get back to my partner." One of the men snickered.

"You have a partner? Ahahaha!" Gajeel transformed his arm into a sword and jabbed the man three times, once in the heart and once in each of his lungs, effectively cutting off all sounds aside from a slight gurgling. The remaining four men stopped sniggering.

"Well... at least some of them can die laughing." Gajeel said, chuckling slightly himself. Just then, two of the men ran forwards, attempting to trip Gajeel. Gajeel laughed at their pitiful attempts and quickly hacked at both of them, sending them tumbling towards the ground. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and dropped onto his back, crushing his attacker in the process. Now there was just one attacker left.

"Think you can beat us? No way in hell! Prepare to die for your stupidity! We Black Moons do not give up! Here I come you filthy bas-" The last one said, his words cut off as the breath whooshed out of him and he slammed into a tree with an iron pole to the gut, cleanly snapping his spine.

"I win." Gajeel stated gruffly, walking over to the one slumped at the bottom of the tree. "Thanks for your guilds name. Also... Levy would kill me if she found out I left you here to die so consider this a favour." He concluded, smashing the guy in the ribcage and knocking him unconscious. He would probably die in an hour or so. Then Gajeel made an iron net and picked everyone up, dead or alive, and shoved them in the net. When everyone was off the ground he took the net and hung it from a tree near the centre of the camp.

"Well gentlemen..." Gajeel started sarcastically. "I'll be off now. For those of you who are still alive... good job. The council should be with you shortly." With an over exaggerated bow Gajeel turned crisply on his heel and ran off, heading towards Levy. Just then he heard a bloodcurdling scream and he froze in his tracks.

_NO!_ His mind screamed, urging him on. Then there was another scream. Only this time it had meaning to it. It was his name.

"Fuck Shorty, god no!" He panted, pushing himself to his limit. Then the camp came into view and he breathed a slight sigh of relief. Levy would be fine and he could pound that goddamn bastards face in. He burst through the clearing, eyes shining with murderous intent. Only thing was... nobody was there. It was silent and he could only make out three distinct smells. Blood, himself and, oh so faintly, her.

"FUCK!" He shouted, punching a random tree and sinking down to his knees. He started sniffing around, only stopping to see the damage his punch did as the trees trunk cracked and split in two, much like the titanic did. Silently praising his comparison Gajeel caught her scent and followed it, deep into the forest.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

After a few hours Gajeel decided to stop and gather his bearings. As he stood there and looked around he memorized every part. It was probably the middle of the night now and was oddly cold out, despite being so hot on the road on their trip to the forest. The coolness was, naturally, the only logical reason for the tremors that ran over his body. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was scared shitless that Levy could be already dead. It was also oddly quiet and probably would've seemed calm and peaceful on any other night. From some of the trees you could hear leaves rustling though, and the crackling of plants and stones sounded from under his feet. The moonlight shone down into the little clearing he was resting in, filtering through the branches of the trees and making deep pools of shadows where one could see oddly deformed and muddled shapes. It caught the water from a nearby pond, turning the water into a large, liquid moonstone. The light also caught Gajeels eyes, giving them a more dangerous and mysterious appeal. Gajeel then noticed an oddly shaped tree. It kind of looked like a doorway to something.

_Possibly a fairy house..._Gajeel said to himself, thinking about how much Levy would enjoy it. With an anxious and angry growl Gajeel spurred himself into movement, heading further along. As the minutes ticked by, so did Gajeels sanity. He was worried sick and every little thing reminded him of that headstrong, stubborn little fairy he had come to love. He knew that if he couldn't find her, everyone would blame him, including himself. He would become an outcast once more, he would fade into the nothingness that would surround him. He wouldn't be able to sleep and if he did it would be riddled with ceaseless nightmares.

"Oof!" He muttered, tripping over a root in his daydream and knocking the wind right out of himself. Shaking his head, he sat up, evaluating his surroundings. There weren't many discernible features about them though.

_Wait... what about that tree?_ He wondered, standing up and taking a few steps over to a tree that looked almost exactly the same as the 'fairy door' tree from the first clearing. Only difference? They seemed to be opposites to each other. Plus, the clearing was different too. There were a lot of fiddle head ferns in this one whereas the other one had trillium flowers spotting the ground around it. Plus there was a large oak tree at the other and a medium sized maple tree beside it whereas this one had multiple willows ranging in size from seedling to elder. Thinking about the mysterious trees and Levy, Gajeel stepped forwards and pressed his hand flat where the 'handle' of the tree 'door' would be. Suddenly he was surrounded by runes.

"What the fuck?" He questioned, floating two or three degrees into the air. The runes gave him instructions.

_Go to the first fairy door through this one. You must enter here or stay away from these doors forever, never to return. Should you choose to enter this door you shall enter a long and dark tunnel. You will have thirty seconds to turn around. If you don't, the doors will close and you will have no option but to continue into the darkness. If you continue you will eventually come to a door. That is the first fairy door. These doors are a means of transportation for those who believe. Do you believe? _Gajeel read out.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked himself, staring at the runes. Then an image of Levy appeared. It was extremely dark and hard to see but Gajeel could see she was hurt, especially so since her breathing was very laboured. Gajeel pounded on the runes.

"Give me Levy!" He shouted hysterically. She was alive but just barely. She couldn't take much more, strong as she was and Gajeel knew it. The runes fluttered.

_Stop that incessant pounding, it hurts. Also, we know where your girl is at. We could help you if you choose it to be so._ Gajeel stopped smacking the walls and cocked his head. The longer he stayed here the longer she was at Troys mercy.

"I don't need help." He mumbled stubbornly.

_Suuure you don't. But either way accept it or don't. We could shorten your searching time. It doesn't seem like she can hold out much longer. It's up to you but make your decision now. You are wasting precious time._ Gajeel groaned. These runes sure were giving him a run for his money. Sassy little things... but they were right. He admitted that much.

"Okay... I'll do it. Take me to Levy." He whispered with his head down. He was quickly lowered and the runes shimmered once more.

_Good choice. When you enter the tunnel just walk forwards, no hesitation. Even with your advanced senses you won't be able to see. You will eventually come upon a door. It will be the first one you saw. Then, knock on the door three times and it will open for you once more. Enter it and turn left. There is a tunnel that will take you to a door right before their camp. Destroy everyone or don't, it's up to you, but get that girl. Get her or it's all over for both of you. She won't be with you anymore and you will no longer see a need to live. Good luck._ Then the runes disappeared and the door swung open smoothly. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Gajeel stepped forwards into the darkness and didn't look back.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"You awake yet my dear?" A voice whispered in her ear, sending convulsive shivers down her back. Her eyes quickly shooting open she sat up, fast as a rocket.

"W-who's t-there?" She stuttered, looking around frantically. Her thoughts were muddled, her eyesight was hazy and her throat was dry. She wasn't very hungry or thirsty though and it was still dark out so she assumed that not much time had passed. She was in a decently sized room, sitting on one of three pieces of furniture. She was on the bed and a table and chair were beside her, unoccupied aside from a thin blanket on the back of the chair.

"Why it's me, your love. Don't you remember earlier tonight? Your old Dragon Slayer friend tried to kill you but don't worry, I saved you." The voice said, a hand caressing her head.

"I... I am Levy, aren't I?" She asked confusedly. The voice chuckled.

"Of course you are, just as I am Troy. You remember when Gajeel tried killing you, right?" He asked her slowly, as if trying to burn that thought into her brain. Levy flinched.

"I... he... no. I don't remember. Especially since he would never. He has risked his life for me before. Now is no different than any other time. He would not try to kill me. It was you. I know this fact like the back of my hand so don't bother lying to me." Levy said, as defiantly as she could in her beat up state. Shakily standing up she turned to face him. An unmoving glare was plastered on her face and headed straight to him. Troy chuckled at her fierce facade and strolled up to her, running his thumb over her lower lip. Just as Levy was about to bite his thumb however, he leaned forwards and captured her lips, making her gag in the process. Elbowing him in the ribs with her left arm, since the right was still severely damaged, she took advantage of his brief lapse of attention to bite his lower lip as hard as she could. Letting out a holler of pain Troy staggered backwards, clutching his lip. Levy smiled sweetly at him and spat the blood from his lip right onto his shoes. Growling in annoyance and anger Troy stepped forwards and smashed his fist into Levy's jaw. Levy gasped and stumbled backwards, spots clouding her already hazy vision. But Troy wasn't done yet.

"I want you so I can't kill you and I want you awake so you respond so I don't want to have to knock you out. You're injured, come and lay down with me." He cooed, motioning towards the bed.

"Never." Levy snarled, not moving an inch.

"Later then, you will be mine!" Troy screamed, punctuating his 'mine' with a punch to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her reeling towards the table. With a quick jab of his right leg Troy knocked the backs of her knees and laughed as she collapsed, face first into the table. There was a light cracking noise and then Levy slid down, eyes closing in pain. This time, her last thoughts before she blacked out were, _That bastard just broke my goddamn cheekbone!_

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Uncaring as he was, Troy watched Levy's fall with a smirk. He knew he'd be able to have his way with her eventually. There wasn't anything anyone could do. He was almost positive that his men had killed her male partner. Troy would just send out some men tomorrow to double check the camp. Levy's last hope was no more. Laughing at the pitiful girl in front of him he stalked forwards. When he arrived in front of her he gave out multiple kicks to the ribs. He couldn't care less when he started to hear the cracks of her bones either. The only thing that made him stop was when he noticed that she was bleeding and now his shoes were all bloody. Uttering a curse he kicked her one more time before pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"Why is it always my shoes?" Troy muttered, wiping off the blood.

"Sir!" Someone panted, bursting through the door.

"What is it now? I'm having fun." Troy said, emphasizing his point by kicking Levy in the head, worsening the swelling on her cheek. The man smirked but it was quickly replaced by a worried frown.

"Well we sent out the men early and they reported back that all were dead and the man you described with black clothing, metal studs and long, spiky black hair wasn't there. Then we got a message saying that one of our squads in the trees noticed a man with your description heading right towards us. I'd say we have five minutes before he breaks down this door right here and goes on an all out killing spree." The man told Troy in a panicked dither, motioning frantically towards the door leading to the exact room they were in. Troy smiled, not seeming to be worried in the slightest.

"Let him come. The fun has apparently just begun. Now shoo, go find something to do. Tell the men to brace themselves or whatever." Troy told him with an expression of excitement. The man nodded and swiftly exited, careful not to step on Levy on his way out. Cruel as his boss may be he didn't fancy beating up a girl normally, let alone a bloody, broken, unconscious one. He shuddered slightly at the thought and closed the door firmly with a sharp click. Inside the room, Troy smiled at Levy.

"This could be a lot of fun. I'll go wait for your little... _friend_ for you. Don't worry, I won't let him near you. You're all mine my lovely." Troy told Levy, sauntering out the door and letting it slam behind him.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel was starting to panic, he had done as the runes said and was supposedly walking towards the camp that contained Levy. However, he had been walking along for nearly ten minutes now and he hadn't spotted hide nor hair of the encampment. Growling a frustrated curse, Gajeel punched his second tree of the evening. This one happened to be right in front of him and he watched it crumble, his eyebrows raising when the gap the fallen tree provided was only obstructed by some wooden planks.

_Wait a moment... this is the camp!_ His thoughts screamed in ecstasy while he fought the random urge to jump up and down or spin in circles. Gathering his wits, he surged forwards, breaking through the wall without hesitation. The bricks crumbled into dust and his fists were no worse for wear. When the air settled Gajeel noticed he was in a poorly lit hallway with multiple doors lining it on both sides. Taking a tentative sniff Gajeel moaned. He could not smell Levy right now. However, he did pick up a faintly familiar smell. It was Troy. Muttering incoherent curse Gajeel sprinted towards the source of the smell, an open courtyard with at least fifty men, Troy standing right in the centre.

"Why hello there, long time no see. I hope you have enjoyed your trip. Please, let my men give you a personal lesson in pain. It won't hurt." Troy smirked, motioning for his men to attack. Gajeel growled and plowed forwards through the seething mass of men, smashing every single one into unconsciousness with one swing of his arms which were currently in iron pole mode.

"Don't you fuck with me now!" Gajeel screamed, finishing off the last of the men in under ten seconds. "I came here to kill you and get back _MY_ Levy. You wanna play? I'm not in the mood." Gajeel growled at him. Troy was standing there watching Gajeel. He almost seemed shell shocked at how fast Gajeel had killed his men. They were the strongest in his guild. When Gajeels words penetrated into his worried thoughts Troy acted instantaneously.

"Your Levy? As if, she's mine now. Would you like to see her?" He asked venomously pulling out a lacrima screen and dropping it onto the floor in front of them. A projection of Levy and her room showed up in the air before them and Gajeel stifled a gasp. Levy was in a heap on the floor, more bloodied and bruised than he remembered from when he last saw her. But the scariest part was that he knew she was alive but could not see her breathing. It was that shallow and and quick that he couldn't tell. Smashing his foot down onto the lacrima screen he ended the projection and hurled the broken object at Troys head. Troy easily dodged and laughed at Gajeel.

"That all you got? Wow you're pathetic... how on earth did my strongest men die fighting you?" Troy smirked at Gajeel.

"Cuz I'm fighting fer something that's mine. Also, if I were you, I wouldn't have shown me that. Now I have more incense and drive to kill you. Prepare to die." Gajeel hissed, running forwards and ramming an iron fist into Troys gut, sending him flying. Troy landed thirty feet away with a thud and a crack.

_Good, at least something broke._ Gajeel thought, waiting for Troy to limp back to him so they could finish this off. Just then, Troy raised his arms and sent a snake right for Gajeel.

"Snake magic? Is that all? Lame." Gajeel stated, dodging the snake and then turning to stomp on it and snap its spine before turning back to Troy and punching him in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

"That was way too easy." Gajeel muttered, tying Troy up so he couldn't escape. Deciding to leave the rest of the men till later, they were pretty beat up and unconscious so he wasn't worried, Gajeel sniffed around until he caught Levy's scent. It was very faint and almost completely masked by the smell of blood. Following the scent Gajeel took turn after turn, minutes feeling like hours, until he finally arrived at a small, almost unnoticeable door. Cautiously gripping the handle, he turned his hand slightly until he heard the click of the door opening. Giving it a firm shove he took two steps forwards and looked around.

"Levy?" He whispered, scanning the bed. There was a small movement to the right and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his forehead.

"I said never! Gajeel will save me!" Levy cried weakly, utterly spent from standing up and hitting him. Then, almost in slow motion, Levy started tumbling forwards and her eyes slid shut.

"Shorty!" He shouted, diving for her. As soon as he felt her in his arms he twisted his body so that she wouldn't be harmed. Sitting up quickly he scanned her face. She was so bruised, bloody and broken that he was sure Troy had had his way with her.

"Oi... wake up Munchkin." He whispered, running his thumb over her cheeks. He stopped when she winced. Looking closely he noticed that the bone was broken.

"Shit Levy... how did this happen?" Levy's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she panicked, clawing at his chest and trying to scramble away.

"No! Get away from me! I'm not yours! Let me go!" She sobbed hysterically. Gajeel grabbed her chin and forced her head up so that she could look him in the eye.

"Shorty, it's me. It's alright, just calm down now. We're gonna go back." He told her softly, the words catching in his throat. He wanted to throw up right now. It hurt him to see her in this state.

"G-Ga-Gajeel?" She questioned, gulping air. Gajeel nodded at her and she started sobbing again and cuddled up to his chest, shivering from cold, fright, pain and relief all at once.

"It's you... it's really you." She choked out, clinging to him for dear life.

"Of course it is Shorty. Hold on now, okay? Let's find something to wrap you up in." Gajeel murmured with a halfhearted chuckle. Heaving himself up from the ground Gajeel let out a grunt and held onto Levy tightly who was too busy trying to stay awake and not cry out to hold on. Looking around the sparsely decorated room Gajeel noticed the blanket on the back of the chair and set Levy down on the table gently.

"Here, just sit down and give me a second, kay? We'll be leaving in a minute. Don't fall asleep now. You might not wake up." He warned her, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tightly around her slight frame. Careful so as not to jostle her Gajeel picked her up and settled her into his arms, bridal style.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered suddenly, curling up into his chest. Gajeel looked down at her and started running, making sure he moved quickly but smoothly at the same time.

"Yeah?" He asked her, lifting her up slightly so he could see her better.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden... I really didn't mean for this to happen. Things were going so well and then... I really am so-" She cried but was cut off abruptly when Gajeel kissed her, cutting off all noise.

"Don't say that. You aren't a burden. Don't worry about pointless stuff like that. It'll just stress you out and then you'll end up falling asleep. Focus on staying awake. Count how many trees we pass or something." Gajeel told her gruffly, pulling away and avoiding eye contact. Levy smiled then and leaned into him.

"Thank you..." She murmured, watching the sky as the night turned to day. Gajeel grunted and sped up. She was sounding sleepy so he had to hurry up and get back to the guild as soon ad he could.

_Munchkin won't die. I won't let her. Munchkin won't die. I won't let her. _He chanted in his head, running for dear life, literally, into the rising sun.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_So thanks for reading~! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it and aren't ready to kill me for this cliffhanger. I'll update soon so stay tuned. Love y'all!_**


	5. The Healing Process I suppose

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own my OC, Troy.**_

_**I'd like to say I'm so sorry! My computer was acting up then I went on a trip to Ottawa and tomorrow I graduate so things have been chaotic. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

When Gajeel finally entered Magnolia he was panting and worried. _No... worried doesn't cut it. I'm... I'm frightened. I've never been scared of something before... or for someone... _Gajeel thought, glancing down at the small girl in his arms. She was so tiny and fragile. If he didn't feel short puffs of hot air on his neck every few seconds he would be absolutely sure she was dead. The blood and gore was dried now and gave her a worn and beaten look. You wouldn't believe she was normally a happy and carefree person if you suddenly met her right now. She looked very much like an abused slave knocking on death's door. It had only been two hours since he started running to the guild-a really good time compared to how long it took to get to the forest-but Levy didn't look like she'd make it. Carrying her was a burden to him, even if she was light, so he stopped at his house and gently placed her on the bed.

"I'll be right back Shorty, stay here." He told her roughly. Levy blinked slowly.

"Where would I go?" She mumbled, her eyes sliding shut.

"Stay awake!" He barked, turning around quickly to shout at Pantherlily to watch her as he sprinted out the door. He hoped he'd make it in time._ Wendy better be able to run goddamn fast._ He thought bitterly, picking up speed. In less than a minute he was at the guild, hand poised to shove open the door. However, before he could even blink, Natsu opened the door and pulled him in.

"What happened?" Natsu demanded, motioning for Lucy to get Wendy. Gajeel looked up at him.

"Levy..." He mumbled, breaking the eye contact. Natsu nodded roughly, just as he thought. Yeah, he thought. Lucy came rushing back in with Wendy and Charle in tow.

"Levy, right? Let's go." Wendy directed, pulling on Gajeel's arm. As if he was jump started Gajeel launched himself upwards and booked it out the door, Wendy following close behind. Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and without a word they started running, Natsu pulling Lucy along.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel arrived a minute before the others and took the spot beside Levy on his bed, lifting her up slightly so Wendy would have more access to her wounds.

"Gajeel..." She breathed, reaching for his hand. He grunted and grabbed her hand, ignoring his cat who was softly smiling in the corner.

"What?"

"My butt hurts... I think my tailbone is also bruised..." She muttered, offering him a slight smile. He let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe Wendy will fix that fer ya." Smiling lightly she closed her eyes only to have her cheeks gently pinched.

"Sorry..." Levy murmured, squeezing his hand. "I'm just tired..."

"I know..." Gajeel said, motioning for Pantherlily to open the door. Pantherlily did so and Wendy popped in, immediately kneeling at Levy's side.

"Remember to stay awake." She told Levy calmly, earning a smile in return.

"He won't let me forget." Levy told Wendy, making Gajeel's ears go red. Just then Lucy ran in with Natsu and she immediately rushed over to Levy and grabbed the hand unoccupied by Gajeel. Natsu sat down on the end of the bed with Pantherlily, watching Wendy move about. Things were quiet after that and the only sounds were grunts and moans from Levy. Sometimes there would be a cracking and an outcry when Wendy had to re-break a bone to set it properly. Two hours into Levy's 'surgery'. Wendy left to quickly go to the bathroom and give Levy a breather. Levy loosened her grip on Lucy's hand and shifted her weight slightly before latching onto Gajeel's hand with both of hers. Lucy smiled and stood up, moving to sit with Natsu on the big iron chair he had moved to to give Levy more room. Wendy reentered the room silently and began healing Levy once again. Another two hours later Wendy finished and shakily stood up.

"You should be fine now... however the arm that was slashed with the poisoned blade may take awhile to heal completely. I'll check in on you at dawn." She told them, looking at the window. "That gives you a few hours rest. I hope I got everything but if I didn't let me know, okay?" Her question was met with light snores from Levy and a grunt from Gajeel.

"Go sleep Wendy." Gajeel told her nudging Charle awake. Wendy nodded and stumbled towards the door, Charle following close behind. Before they could exit the room however, Wendy's eyes slid shut and she fell forwards. Before she could hit the ground Charle caught her.

"We'll be going now." Charle told them, flying through the open doorway.

"Lily, go with them." Gajeel grunted. Pantherlily nodded and flew after the two females, closing the door with a soft click behind him. Gajeel groaned and adjusted Levy so that she was no longer killing his hand in a death grip. Flexing his fingers experimentally Gajeel looked down at Levy. She looked peaceful yet haunted.

"Gajeel?" Lucy questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He came to with a start and looked up at her in confusion.

"You're still here?" He deadpanned, watching her with slight interest.

"She'll be alright, I just know it. You get some rest, we all need some. Can Natsu and I stay up here?" She asked him, ignoring his earlier question.

"Whatever." Gajeel grunted, waving her away. She smiled and walked back to the chair, laughing silently at Natsu's sprawled out position as he slept. Crawling onto his lap she ignored her blush and laid her head on his chest, falling asleep soon after. Natsu opened his eyes and smirked at Gajeel who just rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe she couldn't tell you were awake." Gajeel muttered, earning a grin from Natsu. Grumbling at the stupidity Gajeel rolled over, pulling Levy up against him and smiling to himself when she automatically curled up to his chest, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"_Gajeel..." A whispering voice called out. Gajeel blinked sleepily and sat up, stretching his arms over his head._

"_Hn?" He groaned, placing his hand where Levy's back would be. However, instead of hitting warm, soft flesh his hand was met with cold, unyielding stone. His eyes shot open. He could care less about the fact that he was no longer in his room. What he was worried about was that Levy was no longer there with him._

"_Levy? Where'd ya go?" Gajeel called out, standing up and looking around. It was pitch black and even with his enhanced senses he couldn't make out anything five feet away from him. Just as he went to take a step forwards the floor dropped out from under him and he immediately braced himself for impact._

"_Huh?" He breathed, opening his eyes and looking around. His feet hadn't moved an inch since the floor disappeared. Bending down and poking the blank expanse with an outstretched finger he confirmed that there was in fact nothing under him. He was actually floating._

"_An amazing thing dreams are, eh?" A deep voice echoed throughout the area._

"_What the fuck is this?" Gajeel demanded, eyes darting around. Even with the light from the blank and seemingly glowing floor Gajeel couldn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary._

"_Why, it's your dream of course." The voice sounded again, this time from right behind Gajeel. Spinning about he glared at the spot the voice came from but no one was there._

"_Fine then... who the fuck are you?" Gajeel ground out angrily. Deep booming laughter suddenly came from beside him and Gajeel swung his fist around, eyes going wide and his knees going weak when he saw what he hit. There, right before him, Levy was dangling from Troy's fist with her body more mangled than when Gajeel found her in the bandits main camp._

"_Hitting her now are you? Interesting... what would happen if I were to, I don't know, let you fall?" Troy questioned menacingly, finally releasing whatever invisible barrier he had set up so Gajeel wouldn't fall when the floor first disappeared. Laughing at Gajeel Troy whipped Levy at the wall opposite to him and smirked happily when various crunching sounds were heard._

"_I hope you can catch!" Troy called out, putting the floor back and trapping Gajeel and the unconscious Levy in a seemingly endless pit and complete darkness. Gajeel cursed loudly and looked around in a panic. Suddenly there was a flash of blue beside him and he reached out for it, recoiling when it grabbed him instead._

"_Levy, is that you?" He asked softly, wincing from the intense grip whatever it was had on his arm._

"_Don't talk to me! You don't have permission! Get away from me! Haven't I been abused enough? You are sick! Killing all my loved ones in front of my eyes? Lucy? Erza? Mirajane? Jet? Droy? All of them are gone! Even... e-even G-gajeel... why? W-what did I d-do? I... I'm sorry... just... j-just please... kill me quickly. I-I-I want to be with them again... please." Levy wailed miserably, her grip loosening on his arm until she fully let go and slipped away._

"_LEVY!" Gajeel shouted hoarsely, his voice cracking hysterically. Suddenly all the breath was knocked out of him as he rammed into the ground. Hacking violently he lurched up to his feet, looking around anxiously for Levy. It was pointless but he looked none the less. Eventually he stumbled upon her body, broken and cold. She must've died on impact. But, strangely enough a small smile was on her face. She was back with the ones she loved in her mind. The pain from the torture mixed with the pain of her loss compounded into a block of anguish so big it filled her brain. She wanted to die... Troy had driven her to the point of no return and now she was gone. Gajeel's eyes filled with tears and he sank to his knees. He wondered how she would react, if that was even possible, when she found out Gajeel wasn't there with her. Suddenly a hoarse cry escaped his trembling lips and he started pounding the ground until there was nothing left and he was ready to die himself. Laying down beside her he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable._

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel shot up in bed, drenched in sweat with his heartbeat going a million miles a minute.

"Gajeel?" Wendy whispered softly, placing a hand on his. "It's alright. Levy's still here, don't worry. I got here a minute ago and saw that you were obviously struggling but I couldn't wake you up. I'm so sorry." Tears started falling from the little mage's eyes, her hand shaking on Gajeel's.

"It... it's alright." Gajeel whispered back, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head so her eyes met his. Without flinching she stared back and nodded slowly.

"What... uhh... what was it about?" Wendy asked him worriedly, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you go get her lapdogs? I mean... Jet and Droy? I'll let them see Levy then I need them to do me a favour." Gajeel said briskly, ignoring the hesitant question. Wendy nodded and decided not to press things any further. He'd tell her if he wanted to but she could already guess the basics. Natsu and Lucy, who had also been awakened by Gajeel, watched him silently from under heavily lidded eyes. Gajeel ignored the two, which he assumed were awake anyways, and turned over so he could make sure Levy was in fact still there. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her gently sleeping face Gajeel brushed a loose strand of hair off her forehead and behind one ear before crawling off the bed. He carefully pulled down the wrinkled sheets where he had slept and slid Levy under them, wrapping them around her snugly. Then he sat down lightly on the end of the bed and watched Natsu and Lucy for awhile. They stayed in their positions, surprisingly enough, and Gajeel could only hear the faintest of breaths. Maybe he should give them more credit, they could fake stuff pretty well. Turning his head slightly so that he was fully facing Natsu Gajeel made little 'thumbs up' motions and kissy faces while pointing at Lucy. Surely enough their faces heated up and their heartbeats got faster, causing a hitch in both of their breathing patterns. Gajeel smirked and stood up, poising himself to walk to the door.

"Careful how you move Lucy, you might just knock something and wouldn't that be interesting..." Gajeel muttered, opening the door with a firm tug. Then he took a step forwards and gently closed the door behind him, chuckling at the muffled bumps and whispers as Lucy tried to get off Natsu without causing an uproar. Slowly releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Gajeel walked to the end of the hall and waited for the arrival of Levy's shadows at the top of the stairs. Seconds later the two aforementioned ran up his stairs and almost into him.

"C'mon." Gajeel grunted, turning away and walking towards his room. Knocking lightly before entering Gajeel carefully pushed open the door and looked around briefly, confirming that nothing had gone wrong while he was gone. Letting the door open fully and glide into the wall behind it Gajeel made his way over to his bed, sitting down softly on the edge. Lucy was occupying the only actual space beside Levy while Natsu was still sitting in the chair as when Gajeel left but with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes with his gaze directed at Lucy. Jet and Droy timidly stepped through the door then, wincing visibly at the sight of Levy's bruised and still slightly bloody face. Jet was the first one to speak, still standing awkwardly at the door with Droy.

"Wendy said you needed a favour from us?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Yeah... the guys Shorty and I fought are all tied up in a forest five or so hours away. It's dawn so you'll have plenty of time. I want to to bring them all back. There was a little under two hundred I think... make sure you get the leader. He's tied up like a hog on thanksgiving in the middle of a courtyard." Gajeel briefed them on their 'mission'. Jet nodded and waved farewell to the still sleeping Levy before slipping out the door with Droy following suit. Lucy stood up then and walked over to Natsu. Grabbing his hand she pulled him up and turned to Gajeel.

"We'll go wait downstairs and give you a chance to talk to Levy. She'll be up soon. Thanks for letting us stay." Lucy murmured, tiptoeing out the door with Natsu close behind. Gajeel watched them go with an unreadable expression. Just then a whimper came from behind Gajeel and he turned around to see Levy with an expression of fear on her face. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder but she stayed locked in her nightmare, or memory as the case may be.

"Oi, Shorty... wake up. You're fine now." Gajeel cajoled, hoping she would snap out of it. When she just continued on with her anxious mewls and fearful cries Gajeel realized he would just have to wait it out and crawled over to the spot Lucy had vacated. Wrapping an arm around her waist he laid his head back on the pillow and tried to drown out her cries by humming. So he began with a tune that he had just known forever... maybe his mum sang it to him when he was a baby or something. Shortly after he began he noticed that all he could hear was his humming and so he stopped and looked down at Levy. She was awake and staring up at him with a calm smile on her face.

"That was beautiful." She whispered, making his ears go red. "And you have a funny way of blushing." She added, making his ears darken a shade or two. Letting out a bark of laughter she sat up and leaned against him. "What now?" Gajeel thought over her question for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know... I guess we could go on a nicer job when you heal." He offered. Nodding eagerly Levy scooted over to the edge of the bed and slipped off onto the cool wooden floor. A brief shiver passed through her body and Gajeel hopped up and reached under the bed to grab a couple more rugs for the floor. When he was satisfied with the outcome of his work he went to the dresser and grabbed one of his shirts, tossing it at Levy. Catching it Levy tentatively looked down and immediately blushed. Her clothes, much like her body, had been damaged to a point almost beyond repair. Quickly slipping on the shirt she peeked over at him to find him grinning. Letting out a squeak she tried to cover herself more.

"Don't worry." Gajeel chuckled. "Bunny Girl's here with Flame Brain, I'll send them to your place for more clothes." Levy nodded slightly then stopped herself.

"Wait, Natsu and Lu-Chan are here? Why? Also... why am I not going home?" She fired off.

"I thought you'd want to stay... guess not. Bunny Girl and Flame Brain are here to see you. They came back with Wendy and I last night and slept together on the chair." He sighed, motioning to his desk area. Levy blinked slowly and then smiled.

"That's cute... I can't wait to tell everyone!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wait... can't wait to tell everyone? I didn't know you were evil." He deadpanned.

"I'm not." Levy replied, grinning evilly.

"Well that wasn't very convincing."

"Oh shut up. That was just interesting... I want to tease Lu-Chan now and I'll stay if you'd like. I don't mind. Also, I am very convincing, see?" She told him, sauntering over to the closet. Once at the doors she took on an expression of disbelief. "Oh my god Gajeel! I had no idea you liked pink so much! I mean... the whole closet? Lucy must've done it while you were asleep. Oh, Lisanna will be so excited!" She squealed animatedly, jumping up and down. With an expression of panic Gajeel darted towards the closet and looked around.

"Shrimp... what're ya talking 'bout?" He asked her confoundedly. Levy smirked up at him.

"Told ya so." She boasted, spinning around. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, very good." He muttered, scooping her up into a hug.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked indignantly, trying to push the shirt down her legs to keep some modesty. Chuckling like a madman Gajeel pressed his forehead against hers.

"So you'll stay?" He asked casually, puffing hot air on her lips. Levy's heart sped up and her breaths came short and quick, taking away all moisture in her throat.

"Mhm..." She murmured, looking away. Gajeel smirked and hooked his right index finger under her chin, pulling her face up so her eyes met his.

"What was that?" He questioned curiously.

"I... I'll stay." She whispered, looking away once again.

"Good." Gajeel breathed, inching his face closer to hers. "I'd miss ya if ya went ta yer place." Then he let go of Levy and took a step back, laughing at her annoyed and disappointed face. Levy huffed and smoothed the shirt down before turning up her nose and walking to the ensuite bathroom.

"Tch. Go make me something to eat. I'll be down in a moment." She called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her. Smirking Gajeel gave her a mock bow.

"As you wish Master." Levy's lilting laughter came through the bathroom door and Gajeel turned around and left his room, walking down to the kitchen with plans on exploiting his uninvited house guests. Jumping down to the first floor without touching a single step Gajeel walked into the living room to find Lucy sitting cross legged on Natsu's chest, which was on the couch while his head was on the floor and his feet were sticking straight up in the air, while poking his nose. She was lucky he was asleep, and a heavy sleeper at that. Who knows what he would do?

_Probably kiss her._ Gajeel's thoughts screamed, making him smirk.

"Oi! Bunny Girl, you're a woman, right?" He shouted out, startling Lucy. With a high pitched squeak Lucy tumbled onto the floor and landed in a very undignified, legs in the air position. Lucy immediately sat up and poked her head over the side of the couch to peek at Gajeel.

"Uhm, yes. What kind of question is that?" Lucy replied agitatedly.

"Just a question. Now go make me a sammich woman." He retorted, shoving Natsu out of the way and plopping down on the couch. Lucy glared at him for a span of two seconds before Natsu suddenly bolted awake.

"Can I have a sandwich too Luce?" He pleaded with his contagious smile and puppy dog eyes. Lucy heaved a sigh.

"Sure." She told them both, dragging herself to the kitchen. "Always the mention of food. Of course." Gajeel then heard her mutter. If Gajeel could hear it Natsu could hear it so Gajeel looked over to see his fellow dragon slayers' reaction. Sadly he didn't get a great show. Natsu was passed out again, blowing snot bubbles from his nose as Gajeel watched. Barely suppressing a shudder Gajeel stood up and followed Lucy's steps to the kitchen.

"You done yet?" He asked her, leaning against the door frame. Lucy grunted slightly and nodded her head. Turning around abruptly she placed a plate in his hands and walked back to the living room with another. Gajeel chuckled and set the plate down at a random spot at his table before cleaning up the knife and cutting board. Grabbing a glass of orange juice Gajeel set it down next to the plate and sat down at a chair near it just in time to see Levy shuffle in. Her eyes lighting up Levy let out a little purr thing and placed herself in the chair in front of the food.

"Thank you." She mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich. Gajeel waved away her thanks and grabbed a handful of bolts from a drawer, chewing on them as Levy ate.

When Levy finished she stood up and washed her plate and cup, placing them back in the cupboard, before turning around and shuffling over to Gajeel.

"I'm cold." She sniffled, shivering for emphasis. When all Gajeel did was shrug and point to the blanket she left on her chair Levy rolled her eyes and pushed his one arm to the side. Ignoring his faint protests she crawled onto his lap and curled into his chest.

"The blanket doesn't produce heat." She muttered sleepily, coughing slightly as she did so.

"Sure but it does keep your body heat surrounding you." Gajeel retorted lightly. Levy shrugged and nudged her nose into his neck.

"I'm tired. Shut up." Gajeel sighed and stood up, shifting her around so he wouldn't drop her. Then he walked over to the door way leading to the living room, took a deep breath and stepped through.

"Aw, Gajeel~!" Lucy squealed upon seeing them, immediately ducking behind Natsu for shelter. Natsu blinked and shook his head multiple times, completely bewildered by the sight.

"Not another word." Gajeel growled, trudging up the stairs. Upon entering his room Gajeel slid Levy onto the bed and locked the doors.

"What is it?" Levy mumbled, watching him from half closed eyes. He just turned to watch her in return so she huffed and rolled over. Gajeel sighed for the umpteenth time that day and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Nuthin' Shrimp. Just making sure those two can't come harass me." He muttered, slumping down into the pillows. Levy rolled back over to face him. After staring curiously at his face for a few moments she shrugged and curled into his side. Gajeel smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, tracing random patterns on her lower back. Eventually her breathing deepened and Gajeel started to feel his eyelids getting heavy. "Sleep well Shorty." He whispered following Levy into the land of sleep.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Levy bolted upright, panting heavily with her hands clutching the sheets. It was dark out now and Levy couldn't see a thing. That scared her more than the nightmare she had just woken up from. Living through the nightmare was terrifying enough in real life but now she had to live through it every time she closed her eyes. Just watching her body as it fought and knowing what was going to happen but not being able to communicate was tearing her apart. Her heart beat was not slowing down and her erratic breathing just got worse as her mind continued its train of thought. Suddenly an arm tightened around her waist and she let out a sharp cry, biting her lip right after. She mustn't show fear. That just made the torture worse.

"Oi, it's alright. I gotcha." A deep voice rumbled from directly behind her. Levy's breath hitched and she turned around.

"Gajeel." She sobbed flinging her arms around his neck and burying her tear stained face into his chest. "I-I was back there. Only this time I couldn't escape. You didn't come and T-troy had his- had his-" Levy broke off, choking on air and continuing to sob hysterically.

"Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe. He won't ever get you again." Gajeel murmured into her hair, his voice thick with unshed tears. Levy gasped and wheezed but stopped crying until it was just muffled sniffles. Stifling another onslaught of tears she looked up at his sharp red eyes with her haunted brown ones and whispered one word, "Please." Gajeel nodded and bent down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, pouring all of their emotions into it. Eventually Levy pulled back for air and Gajeel panted heavily on her neck. Gajeel started to slowly kiss her, tracing from her temple all the way down to her collarbone. Levy heaved short gasps of air and arched her back, pulling him back up to her lips. Gajeel growled gently and pulled himself away, licking and nipping her neck. Levy groaned and jerked upwards, slamming her hips into his. Gajeel grunted and forced himself back up, licking her lips for permission. Levy accepted him immediately, opening her mouth and darting her tongue out to lick his lips in return. Gajeel smirked and opened his mouth, coaxing her tongue into a dance of sorts while stopping occasionally to bite and pull at her lips. Levy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Breathing heavily Gajeel pulled back and looked down at her. Levy's eyes were shining in the faint light, her breathing was jagged and she was bruised and sweaty. Sitting back on his haunches he reached out an arm and carefully pushed the shirt upwards to uncover Levy's stomach. Stiffening visibly at the sight of her bruised stomach, Gajeel almost lost his self-control. Levy's stomach was where at least forty percent of the damage was done and you could tell. There were faint scars running around randomly and deep purplish-black bruises covering the surface. Above all of the recently healed bone breaks there was a swollen part with small stitches along the length. Placing his hand on her stomach he started absentmindedly tracing the bruises.

"Gajeel?" Levy called softly, swiftly gaining his attention.

"Not now." He whispered back, shaking his head. Nodding briefly at him Levy pushed the shirt back down and crawled over to him. At this point he was visibly shaking with his contained emotions.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Time and patience heal all wounds." Levy murmured. Gajeel looked over at her through pained eyes. Nodding slowly Gajeel reached out to her and she quickly crawled onto his lap and curled up.

"I s'pose ya gotta point." Gajeel muttered into her hair. Turning slightly and falling backwards he landed on the pillows and scooted over so he could grab the blankets and cover them both. "But either way go to sleep. Time isn't the only thing that heals stuff." Levy laughed quietly and grabbed handfuls of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. Mere moments later Levy drifted off, her heavy breathing coaxing Gajeel to do the same. No sooner had he shut his eyes then there was a knock at his door. Grumbling at the injustice of it all Gajeel slid off the bed and lumbered over to the door. Swiftly unlocking it he swung the door open, glaring at the intruder of his sleep.

"Sorry to wake you." Lucy apologized.

"Tch." Gajeel snorted. "What is it?" Lucy's eyes darted downwards.

"Jet and Droy are back." She muttered, kicking at a knot in the wooden floor. Gajeel brightened and brushed past her, jumping down the stairs while once again not touching a single step.

"And?" He prodded upon spotting the two at his door. Jet paled visibly, even in the dark, while Droy skittered behind Jet.

"Well we turned everyone over to the magic counsel. But... uhm..." He trailed off, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Gajeel questioned anxiously.

"Troy wasn't there."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So I hope you don't hate me and that this satisfied some appetites for fluff and whatever. This was mostly a filler chapter obviously but still pretty good in my opinion. Although I was worried Gajeel got too OOC. Anyways, hope you liked it so please review. My computer is behaving once again so I should update in a week or so. Thanks for reading~! :3 Love y'all~!_**


	6. Just Another Mission

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One week longer than I thought but it's here! More of a filler chapter I suppose but it'll do. The action 'restarts' next chapter when they finally get a lead. :) So excited! (Even though I'm writing it and know what's going on... ;P)**_

* * *

Gajeel was frozen in place. He couldn't think. Hell, he could barely breath. Troy had escaped and was now out roaming who knows where, possibly in search of Levy. But she was perfectly safe. Laying in bed in a house currently occupied by five other very capable wizards. The only thing that could pose a problem is that she is alone and asleep. Gajeels eyes widened as he realized his possibly grave mistake. Hearing multiple sharp intakes of breath he assumed the others did too and so he bolted up the stairs and right into his room. His eyes immediately went to his bed where she lay, completely unmoved from where he had left her. The others rammed into him from behind and he turned around, raising an accusing eyebrow at them all.

"That would not have helped anything had she been going through the doors." He accused the piled up heap of wizards. Natsu stood up suddenly, bringing Lucy with him.

"Heh..." Natsu muttered, looking down with his bright red face. Lucy's face was even redder, if possible, and she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Sorry... Natsu and I will sleep in the hall tonight for safety; yours and ours." She murmured to Gajeel while exiting the room, dragging Natsu behind her.

"We'll go warn the guild to keep a lookout and get Mira to post a notice to all the guilds." Jet stated once he had picked himself up off the floor. Droy scrambled up then and followed a clearly embarrassed and worried Jet out to the guild. Gajeel sighed and pulled his gaze back to the gently sleeping form on his bed. Shaking slightly from the rush of panic that had swooped over him he silently walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers beside her. Levy slowly rolled over and snuggled up to his natural body heat.

"What is it?" She murmured sleepily. Gajeel's breathing hitched, he could have sworn she was fully asleep. Tilting his head so that he could look into the depths of her deep brown orbs Gajeel answered her in a halting tone that implied that he really didn't want to tell her.

"Troy... well apparently Troy escaped." Watching her eyes harden and narrow into a frightened and worried frown killed him inside. Instantly curling up into the fetal position and rocking herself back and forth Levy muttered random words in a terrified panic. "Hey, it's alright." Lifting her gently he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "I'm here. I won't leave you again." At those words Levy relaxed partially and looked up. When Gajeel just nodded his head and tightened his grip on her Levy wrapped her arms around his torso in return and jammed her nose into his collarbone, breathing deeply to relax herself. Eventually the two laid down and fell asleep, waking up a few hours later to a painfully bright morning.

"Shorty, you up?"

"Hn?" Came the groaned response.

"Okay good. Let's go downstairs, I'm hungry." Levy rolled over and pulled the covers up to her nose, glaring at Gajeel.

"No." She declared, completely covering herself with the blanket.

"C'mon. I've got coffee." Gajeel tried once more, laughing as Levy shot up.

"Coffee?" Gajeel nodded solemnly, as if swearing his allegiance to the magic council. Muttering gibberish about how coffee must be evil since it tempts even herself out of bed early in the morning Levy pushed the blankets down and jumped off the bed, ignoring Gajeel's laughter about her insane but cute tirade about the java demon. Pulling open the door Levy gasped and stumbled backwards, fighting hard with her inner mind not to start squealing right then. On the outside she stayed frozen with wide eyes and a gaping mouth while on the inside the were at least fifty chibi Levy's running around carrying banners proclaiming 'Coffee you idiot! Ignore the fluff!' However another fifty chibi Levy's were running around with banners proclaiming 'You don't need coffee. This fluff is cuter than a baby bunny!' While Levy's mind argued and struggled with itself Gajeel rolled his eyes and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Really Shorty? I told you about them yesterday, why is them curled up on the floor any different than them curled up on the chair?" Levy didn't answer. Instead she mumbled random words which allowed Gajeel to draw the conclusion that her mind had broken. Kicking Lucy on his way by he told her to get Natsu up and bring whatever they could of Levy's over to his place in the afternoon. Without waiting for an answer he trudged downstairs and placed Levy on the counter beside the coffee pot so he could keep an eye on her.

"Oi, wake up Midget." He grumbled, opening various cupboards until he found the coffee beans._ Now for the grinder._ His mind prodded as he glared at his kitchen wondering if the grinder was alive and had hidden itself.

"They're so oblivious and adorable." Levy suddenly cooed, making Gajeel pop his head up only to slam it into the counter above for he had been crawling around looking for the demonic grinder.

"Shorty? You back?" He winced, rubbing the painful lump that was forming on his head. Levy nodded at him, smiling briefly.

"Grinder's back there." Levy pointed to a space on the counter behind him. Standing there dumbly for a moment Gajeel let out a breath and turned around, promising himself he wouldn't eat the grinder later for its ability to escape him. Levy chuckled softly as she watched him from newly alert eyes.

"Mornin'!" Natsu called out, walking into the kitchen with Lucy behind him. "We're going to your place to pick up some stuff, any book requests?" Levy blinked. Once. Twice.

"All of them?" Lucy started laughing and pushed Natsu outside telling Levy they'd grab as many as they could. Levy let out a huff of disappointment and jutted her bottom lip out, assuming the puppy face pose.

"Not that again! Here have the coffee!" Gajeel shrieked like a little girl upon seeing her expression and instantly averted his gaze, thrusting the coffee into her outstretched hands.

"Gajeel?"

"..."

"You're adorable." Then Levy started taking long, heavenly sips of the warm brown brew and ignored Gajeel's shocked expression.

"Adorable? No, I'm not adorable." Levy smirked upon hearing those almost pleading words.

"You're right..." She began, almost regretting the blow he'd receive to his pride when she was through. "You're not adorable, you're more adorable than a dog and a cat putting aside their differences to sleep together out of the rain. Or maybe even more so." Gajeel's face had broken into a smile when he thought he was winning and now his expression was, well, less than happy.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine..."

"Very much so. Want some eggs?" Muttering about the injustice of it all Gajeel nodded and viciously ripped the head off of a tin soldier with his teeth, spitting it out again once he realized it wasn't iron. Levy laughed at him for a few minutes before taking pity and magicking up an iron for him. Munching on the slightly spicy, slightly sweet iron made the time fly by and Gajeel soon found himself staring at a mouth watering array of food in front of him. Steaming eggs with little flecks of silver-which Gajeel assumed were iron shavings-were artfully laid out on a large blue plate with a bacon lining and still sizzling home fries in the center. At the side of his plate was a large mug filled to the brim with coffee-black of course- and on the other side of his plate were two small bowls. One had fresh maple syrup while the other had a rich gravy.

"Shorty... whoa bro." Gajeel managed to spit out after staring at the meal for more than ten minutes. Levy smiled a thanks and pulled up a chair next to him, folding her arms across the table and resting her head on the back of her hands.

"So now what? Another mission? I feel like Troy is right behind me at all times." Gajeel, who was in the middle of a bite, swallowed heavily and looked over at her.

"We could if ya want. But whether we do or we don't remember it's not just you anymore, kay? I'll be with ya and accept that cuz I'm not really good with mushy stuff." Levy's eyes widened considerably, giving her an appearance much like an owl, and Gajeel took that as his cue to shove more food in his face before she could worry anymore.

"Mission it is." Gajeel's eyes shot over to Levy as she sat up with a determined sparkle in her otherwise clear brown eyes. His face broke into a grin so wide that it showcased his fangs and would've scared virtually anyone else off and he was extremely glad he had swallowed his last bite before he decided to smile.

"Leeeeeevy!" Natsu yelled out, barging into the kitchen. Snapping her gaze over to Natsu Levy rolled her eyes and gave him a questioning look. "We got a bunch of your stuff and put in in the closet upstairs."

"Yeah." Lucy suddenly chimed in, walking up to Levy and giving her a hug. "Are you guys going to be okay today?"

"Of course. We've decided to go on another mission." Levy nodded at Lucy, ignoring the expression of disbelief and terror on her best friends face. "We'll be careful, I promise." She added on in hopes of calming everyone down. Lucy nodded slowly and took a step back.

"Okay then... Team Natsu has a mission today so we'll see you later." Lucy told them, walking out the door with Natsu jumping around behind her. Levy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shook her head slowly.

"Those two always get so worried about me... oh well, at least their hearts are in the right place."

"Hn... wanna bring Pantherlily along with us? Everyone will feel better about letting us go on a mission that way." Levy nodded her agreement and stood up, grabbing their now empty plates.

"I'm going to go and put some real clothes on then and I'll meet you back downstairs in a minute." She told him, already heading towards the stairs. Gajeel nodded at the air where she had been and made sure that he had some spare jewels and an extra shirt-which he found on the back of his couch for some odd reason-for the mission. Making sure his boots were tied up nicely he went over to the front door and sat down on the hardwood floor, absentmindedly munching on his fork from earlier. Just then Pantherlily flew in through an open window in the living room and perched himself happily on the bag Gajeel was bringing for the mission.

"I heard you wanted me?" Gajeel looked at him in confusion.

"How the hell did ya hear that?" Pantherlily chuckled.

"I am the all knowing!" He exclaimed, launching himself up in the air. When Gajeel gave him a look that clearly said 'you're retarded' he landed and smiled. "Actually, a little bird told me. Literally." Gajeel shook his head at the absurdity of it and stood up briskly, dusting off his pants.

"You are such a weird cat. Aren't ya supposed to eat them or something? I mean, why would you talk to them. It's inconceivable." He muttered, not noticing Levy walk up beside them.

"Ready?" She chirped animatedly beside his head. Falling backwards in surprise Gajeel let out an unintelligible curse and flipped himself over so he could cushion his impact with the heels of his hands.

"The fuck Short Stuff!" He exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at her.

"Were you scared?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. His glare remained focused on her for a good couple of minutes before he finally gave up and muttered a string of barely intelligible curses while turning around and exiting his house in what both Lily and Levy deemed to be highly dramatic and childish.

"Ah shaddup! I'm not childish!" Gajeel whined, looking back to pout uncharacteristically at Levy.

"Suuure you aren't..." She muttered, stroking Lily's fur as he laid comfortably in her arms.

"Tch..." With that the three settled into a more or less happy atmosphere and walked quietly the rest of the way to the guild.

Upon arriving at the guild everyone was surprisingly... subdued for lack of a better word. They were chatting and all but there weren't any brawls or bets going on. It actually took them a few moments to notice that Levy had just walked through the doors.

"Levy?" Mirajane called out uncertainly.

"Hi Mira-San!" Levy greeted happily, waving to the stunned mages sitting around her. Suddenly the guild erupted into the fast-moving, chaotic, loud state that they were normally found in, congradulating Levy on her 'return from the dead'. Mirajane walked up then and hesitantly placed a hand on Levy's slim shoulder.

"You're okay..." She whispered with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course I am. I couldn't get away from you guys if I wanted to." Levy teased, shifting Pantherlily to one arm so she could hug Mira gently. "Speaking of getting away however, any news on Troy?" Mira shook her head sadly.

"Sorry..." She muttered, her bottom lip quivering in shame.

"It's okay Mira-San." Levy cooed, attempting to bring the eldest takeover mage out of her depression. "I have Gajeel, Pantherlily and you all to protect me, ne?" Mirajane nodded her head profusely, allowing the tears to stream down and etch tracks along her cheeks.

"Always!" She choked out. Gajeel, who had been standing back and watching the theatrics, stepped forwards then and somewhat gently removed Levy and therefore Pantherlily from Mira's grasp.

"We'd like to go on another mission." He informed everyone gruffly. "But we'll get an easy job and we'll take Lily with us." His tone of voice implied that there was to be no argument and when nobody objected he turned towards the request board and grabbed a simple, library cleaning one with a reward of 30 000Ԓ and a book of their choosing. "Here." He stretched out his arm and shoved the paper in front of Mira's line of sight. "We'll be back by nightfall or early tomorrow. See ya." With that he stuffed the paper into a pocket on his bag and took hold of Levy's wrist, practically dragging her after him to the train station.

"What exactly is this job?" Levy questioned abruptly as they were waiting in line for tickets. The midday sun was shining down and casting mini rainbows over everything while the steaming train sat silently, waiting for its next passengers to board. Gajeel shuffled around until he found the slip of paper in his bag and handed it over expressionlessly, watching the line shorten as Levy read.

_**~~~Help Fix Library~~~**_

_We have an old library in the town of Hargeon that is old enough to be historical so_

_we cannot destroy it, nor do we want to, but we need to do something about it. It could use _

_a good cleaning, resorting, restocking, re-everything and we would very much _

_appreciate some help to bring back some meaning and hope for this derelict building. _

_The people here use many of the newer libraries but never seem to notice this one. _

_Hopefully you can help. Should you take on the task please report to Mindy in the _

_Bright Fish bar near pier three. She will take you to the library and show you around._

_Reward: 3o oooJ_ _and a book of your choice_

_Sincerely, Cayliene- Head librarian of Hargeon_

"Gajeel you really are a softie, no matter what anyone may say." Levy told him, happily pocketing the mission paper. With a blush burning his ears he managed to grumble a 'shaddup' before the ticket vendor called out.

"Next please. The train is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. Both booth four and seven have been opened to speed up your waiting time. Thank you for your cooperation." Levy took a step forwards and placed _16ooJ_ on the blue counter before the cheery woman.

"Two and a cat for Hargeon please." The woman nodded briskly and handed over the tickets before swiftly ushering them on their way with a smile.

"She's almost too happy." Gajeel grumbled once they were out of earshot.

"Oh hush. She didn't complain about you so don't complain about her." Levy retorted, picking up Pantherlily and boarding the train alongside Gajeel. The two quickly spotted a vacant compartment and settled in on a bench together, with Pantherlily stretched out on Levy's lap, soaking up the sunlight through the partially opened curtains. With a slight creaking sound the door to the compartment opened once again to reveal an elderly couple.

"Oh, sorry dears. We'll go now." The woman stated, reaching for her husbands arm.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. You can stay with us, we don't mind. Right guys?" When Gajeel shrugged and Pantherlily just offered a light snore Levy smiled back at the couple in the doorway. The woman looked hesitant to intrude but the man took a few steps forwards and lowered himself comfortably into the nicely cushioned bench before beckoning for his wife to follow. Taking light steps forwards she closed the door gently and sat down, thanking Levy softly. Levy smiled happily back at her. Just then the ticket checker came around and the announcement sounded for the start of the ride. After handing over their tickets the door closed once again and the woman carefully shifted her carry-on bag before pulling out an old book -which she handed to her husband who happily accepted and started reading- and some knitting- which she then proceeded to work on. Levy's smile finally dissipated as her mouth opened in a huge yawn and she closed her eyes, leaning back onto Gajeel's chest. Gajeel blinked slowly and tilted his head so he could look at her without disturbing her. Smirking lightly he laid his head back on the headrest, trying -and succeeding- to ignore the old woman's pointed smirk. Eventually his eyes slid shut as well as he was lulled to sleep by the train's clicks along the track and Levy's steady breathing on his chest.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So what do you think? Too OOC? Anyways, there you go! I have the next chapter already half written since it's a simple one. As I mentioned before (If you bothered to read it, that is) the action will be starting up again next chapter and yeah. Also, answering a question from a reviewer... No. Gajeel's room has no windows. There is a french double door (Which is glass) and a window in his bathroom (Which I haven't described since I had no reason to) but no windows in his room. Hope you enjoyed it and please review~! :3 I love you all~!_**


	7. Troy, Finally Found

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rigths belong to Hiro Mashima. (Sadly)**_

_**Here you are my lovely reviewers and the old couple was exactly that. Just an old couple. No worries. **_

* * *

"Deary. The train has stopped for Hargeon. It's time for us to go." A soft voice broke into Gajeel's sleep as the old woman patted his cheek affectionately. His eyes popped open and he gazed around sleepily for a moment before the woman's words finally made sense.

"Uh... Thanks." He grunted, lifting Levy into a standing position as he rose. Pantherlily was hovering beside the door now with Gajeel's bag in his hand. Nodding to the couple Gajeel exited the train, half carrying a still sleepy Levy. "Wake up Short Stuff. We're here." When Levy did nothing he walked over to a bench and sat her down. "Do something Lily." He ordered, ignoring the annoyed frown his cat sent his way.

"Levy?" Pantherlily purred, pawing at her nose.

"Hn?" Levy stirred, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Oh, we're here. Heh... sorry."

"Whatever." Gajeel muttered, picking up his bag and digging around for the map. "Here." He grunted, tossing the old parchment at her. Nodding briskly Levy grabbed the mission and started searching.

"Aha! Lets go!" She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up in the process. The two male mages shrugged at each other and followed her quietly, Pantherlily flapping lazily around Gajeel's head. Gajeel bumped into something then and took a startled step back.

"The fuck? Oh, it's just you." He muttered, watching Levy with curiosity. "What is it?"

"We're here." She said in a tone that implied it was obvious. Blinking at her was the only response Gajeel could think of.

"I knew that." He retorted weakly as she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Sure you did. Come on." With that she grabbed his arms and dragged him into the somewhat empty bar with Pantherlily following close behind.

"Why hello there. What can I do for you?" A petite woman in a green dress asked them politely.

"We're looking for a Mindy." Levy told her when Gajeel stayed silent and glared at the floor, seemingly bored with everything.

"One moment please." With that and a twirl of her skirts she was gone.

"This is a pleasant little place, ne?" Levy asked, not bothering to reprimand Gajeel when all he gave her in response was a noncommittal grunt.

"You called?" A soft, flowing voice interrupted their 'chat'. Standing in front of them was a tall woman- the top of her head was even with Gajeel's cheekbone-with a slender figure and a cream and lavender coloured dress with matching flats.

"You must be Mindy. I'm Levy and these two are Gajeel and Pantherlily. We're here for the library." Levy greeted enthusiastically. Gajeel nodded while Pantherlily shook Mindy's hand.

"Oh good! We were starting to fear that no one would bother." Mindy replied, removing her grip on Lily's hand to hug Levy heartily. "Would you like something to eat? We can go as soon as I can arrange a carriage." Levy nodded her thanks and walked up to the counter, giving Gajeel no choice but to follow while Pantherlily plopped down on the closest table and watched the two from half-closed eyes.

"One blueberry muffin please." Levy requested, magicking an iron for Gajeel in the process.

"Here you are. That will be _10J_." While Levy doled out the money Gajeel wandered back to Pantherlily, ignoring the cat's stare. After ten seconds of the intense stare Gajeel gave in.

"What?" He demanded, shoving his cat off the table.

"That wasn't very nice." Pantherlily declared, jumping back on the table. "I was just thinking about Levy."

"While staring at me?"

"Of course. I was wondering what she saw in you." Lily teased, snickering at the expression on Gajeel's face. Levy walked over then and sat down across from Pantherlily and therefore on the other side of Gajeel. Offering some of her muffin to Lily she didn't notice Gajeel's questioning stare on the back of her head. However, before Gajeel came up with the guts to ask her Mindy came back and swiftly ushered them out the door.

The ride to the library was fairly smooth and uneventful-aside from when Pantherlily briefly looked out the windows and saw that the sky was quite dark so he panicked since he loathes thunderstorms.

Upon arrival however things got more... interesting, if you are interested in crumbling, historical buildings. Levy's eyes went wide and her mouth seemed to not know how to shut once she laid eyes on it. One thing she was proud of was bringing out inner beauty in everyone and everything. That's mostly why she would try and settle matters peacefully. She didn't want to destroy that beauty. In its day it must have been a grand place. Chipped and dirty as they were you could tell that the steps were made of marble in the palest shade of ivory while the doors were made of thick oak that was stained a rich green. Every single window was stained glass, most of which showcased blooming flowers for some reason and different books, surprisingly enough all of the windows remained intact-although they could do with a nice washing. Then, there was the inside. Levy could have fainted. The front desk stretched across one corner and the other three corners had been made into reading nooks with multiple tables piled high with books and big recliners lounging about everywhere. Then, in the center of the room was a circle of at least thirty desks with a new research lacrima on each one. Levy didn't even know version 961 was out yet. She was quite amazed that this place wasn't more popular. However, she did notice that for a library there didn't seem to be much of a selection reading wise. Arching a brow at Mindy she continued moving through only to wind up at a large, spiral staircase along the back wall.

"Mindy, is this part of the library? It didn't look this tall from the outside... or this large either." Levy questioned, already figuring out the answer. It must have an enchantment of sorts.

"Of course. Up there is where all of our books are housed and the next floor up is the archives. We have all sorts of information in the archives. I wouldn't be surprised if you found some about yourself!" Mindy laughed, adding more fuel to Levy's idea of an enchantment.

"Also, there is an enchantment on this library... it doesn't make the library bigger. Rather it makes us smaller. But if you wanted to take out a book they would just grow with you. When something enters this building it shrinks, no matter what it is and when something exits this building it grows, no matter what it is. My grandfather found this building, enchantment and all, and decided it would be the perfect place for a library. Business was booming for years until the one opened across the street. Apparently that one is run by the mayor of the city so most people go there now. This is the most people we have had in here for almost a year." Finishing her explanation with a sniffle Levy nodded briskly. This library was really a magical place and she'd be damned if she let it go to waste.

"You can count on us!" Levy said energetically nudging a genuine smile out of Gajeel, who had stayed silent the whole time. Pantherlily purred in agreement and Mindy's face broke out into a cheerful smile as she scooped up the startled cat.

"Thank you so much! Everything you might possibly need is in the closet behind the front desk. I'll check back at lunch and bring you a little something to eat." Mindy exclaimed heartily, whisking herself out the door with Pantherlily still in her arms.

"That lady just stole my cat..." Gajeel told Levy, staring incredulously at the door Mindy had just exited. Levy smirked.

"He can handle himself. I'm sure he loves us enough to return. Now let's get this library in tip top shape!" Gajeel pouted but did as she said and they both found out that absolutely everything they could need was indeed packed into the closet.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Hello?" Mindy called out as she stepped into the library. Taking a look around herself she could hardly believe this was the same place she had left two hours ago. The windows were sparkling and the floor was freshly done over in iron plating with carpets under all of the chairs. All of the walls were a bright cheery green and every chair had a new yellow cushion.

A voice came from the back of the room then and Mindy shot her gaze to the staircase where a head of blue hair was peering down.

"Ah, Levy! There you are. I've brought lunch!" She exclaimed, wielding a large basket in front of her. Happily bounding down the stairs Levy rushed to Mindy and assisted her in placing the food laden basket down on the freshly built front desk.

"You have done an excellent job. I couldn't have asked for more!" Mindy gushed, absentmindedly stroking Pantherlily's fur as he rested on her left shoulder.

"My cat!" Gajeel cried out excitedly, bounding down the stairs and swiping Lily away from the now startled Mindy.

"Oh... that's right. Sorry for earlier." She murmured in embarrassment. Gajeel pointedly ignored her until Lily swatted his nose and Levy smacked his arm.

"It's fine." He grumbled, glaring at his two partners. Levy shrugged and magicked him an iron while Lily just wiggled out of Gajeel's grip to lay on Levy's head.

"Well... uhm... enjoy. Thanks for all you've done. Uh... do you think you can finish it tonight or would you like to stay over? We'll pay for a night at the inn down the street." Mindy offered awkwardly, watching Gajeel out of the corner of her eye.

"No, no! That's alright. We can finish it tonight and thanks for all you've done for us as well." Levy answered, smiling brightly at Mindy. Mindy nodded and exited quietly, giving Pantherlily one last longing glance as she did so.

"So what book do you want?" Gajeel started, hoping to drag Levy's mind from his rudeness earlier.

"If they really do have information on everyone and everything then I want the dragon archive." Gajeel -who had been smiling since his plan worked- stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It's technically a book. Plus it means I'd know more about your heritage and therefore you... in theory." Levy defended herself, blushing profusely and holding her hands out palm-up. Shaking his head incredulously Gajeel finished his iron and went back upstairs to finish plating the second and third floors with a genuine smile on his face.

"Ne, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you're here could you please monitor Gajeel? I don't want him to destroy something by accident. Plus if you're doing that I can rearrange the bookshelves and archives and we can be on our way back home in three hours." Lily sighed heavily and agreed, flapping up the stairs and onto Gajeel's head.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

True to her word Levy finished three hours later and actually managed to find the book she wanted from the archives.  
"Let's go finish this." She declared, picking up Pantherlily and strolling out into the crisp, darkened night. A few minute of walking brought them to the bar -which had just been closed for the night but Mindy would still be there cleaning up.

"Mindy?" Levy called out, entering the darkened bar with Lily in her arms and Gajeel behind her.

"Hands up." A male voice threatened from the shadows. Levy froze, her mind going a million miles a minute. _This can't be Troy. The voice is all wrong. But he had a lot of lackeys and I know I hurt many of them quite badly in my panic. Could he be trying to capture me again? Could his lackeys have come back for me on their own? I've got to-_ Her terror induced thoughts were halted as she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her up against a flat surface. As she started to open her mouth to let out a scream Gajeel's voice sounded by her ear.

"Shush. Stay quiet and stay behind me." Nodding once Levy quickly ran around Gajeel and placed Pantherlily on the ground, allowing him to grow into battle form and help while she gripped Gajeel's shirt like her life depended on it -which it very well might.

"I said hands up!" The voice shouted, shooting a warning bullet at Gajeel's arm. Stepping sideways quickly Gajeel grabbed the bullet from mid air and popped it into his mouth, smiling at the satisfying crunch of metal as his sharp canines ripped the poor bullet to bits.

"Lead huh? Not my favourite but it'll have to do I s'pose." Gajeel chortled gleefully.

"What are you?" The man screamed at Gajeel's terrifying performance.

"Human of course!" Gajeel responded, stalking forwards. A light flew past his right arm just then and someone jabbed at his thigh with a large sword.

"Ouch." He mocked, rubbing the slightly tender spot.

"That didn't hurt? Try this on for size!" A different voice than the first screamed, launching a magic shadow attack.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked, shoving him to the side and allowing herself to take the damage. Shadow hands clawed and tore at her clothing and threw her to the other side of the room, slamming her into tables and chairs alike until she hit the window on the far side and smashed through. Pantherlily managed to tackle the shadow magic man then, finally finding him in the darkness among all of the rubble.

"Leave Levy!" Pantherlily shouted. "She'll hold on, don't worry. Get the other one." Gajeel snarled unintelligibly, sniffing briefly to find the first man. When he finally located the scent he realized the man was right behind him and preparing an attack. Even though he knew it was futile Gajeel ducked and shielded his face with his arms. Two seconds later when he should have been hit he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes to find the man in a sold script net. Levy was standing shakily right outside the window with her pen poised high in the air.

"Short Stuff!" He happily exclaimed, kicking the man in the net hard enough to almost render him unconscious. He wanted him to feel the pain. Levy gave Gajeel a small smile and collapsed forwards into outstretched arms. His eyes widening Gajeel launched himself to the window and jumped out, only to almost land on a startled water mage.

"Juvia?" He managed to squeeze out, blinking curiously. Said woman nodded hesitantly and gingerly handed Levy over.

"Juvia and Gray-Sama were on a mission here to catch those two dark mages. Juvia is sorry she was too late!" She wailed, collapsing onto the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. Just stop yer cryin'!" Gajeel exclaimed, stumbling backwards with the unconscious Levy in his arms. Juvia nodded and unsteadily stood up, quieting her sniffles.

Gray ran up then and let out a sigh of relief.

"Juvia!" He called out, wrapping her up in a hug.

"G-Gray-S-Sama?" Juvia stuttered, blushing profusely.

"Don't leave me like that. I thought they had got you!" He chided, releasing her and immediately turning his attention to Levy. Running his hands along her arms and legs he confirmed that there were no broken bones while checking her pulse. Everything seemed to be in order and he stepped back, tilting his head up to look Gajeel in the eye.

"Don't worry, she's bruised and a bit knocked up but she's stable. Just make sure she sleeps on the ride home... I guess we'll join you since you finished our job for us then... I'm really sorry they caught you guys. We got here a few hours ago and went to the mayor right away but all he could give us in information was that there was two dark mages robbing nearby banks, bars, stores and even guilds. He then gave us there last location and we had to track them from there. We were just heading over when Juvia panicked and ran ahead. I guess she got here a little too late though..." Gray trailed off, looking guiltily down at the ground. Gajeel shook his shoulder in a friendly gesture and passed Levy back to Juvia.

"Take her and get four tickets to Magnolia. We'll deal with these two, get our pay and meet you two there in five minutes." Gajeel declared, turning and jumping back in the window with Gray right behind.

"Take care of her Juvia." Gray called, disappearing into the darkness of the bar.

"Aye Gray-Sama!" Juvia called back, running swiftly to the train station with Levy cradled in her arms.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Upon entering the bar Gajeel kicked the man Pantherlily was holding and lit a torch. Gray immediately jumped on the man and created an ice rope, tying the man up within its chilly confines.

"Mindy? Are you okay?" Gajeel called, walking over to the storage closet. Muffled thumping sounds were heard and Gajeel made a key with his iron, unlocking the door and pulling out five people. Mindy, the lady who greeted Gajeel, Lily and Levy earlier, a waitress, an older man and a young girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked them, undoing their bindings and motioning for Gray to fix the three broken tables and eight broken chairs. Gray blinked at him a few times before complying. It required glue -which they found in a drawer at the counter and two of their precious minutes but Gray managed to fix every last item of furniture. Another minute later had everyone on their feet and heading out.

"Oh thank you!" Mindy sobbed, clinging onto the now small Pantherlily. "I don't care what book you took for your work, you did more than was necessary. Thank you so much. Here is your reward. Hurry now and go get your little blue haired friend." Finally releasing her grasp on Lily she sent the trio on their way.

"We just have to stop by the mayors office now and you can get the reward for stopping these two." Gray told Gajeel, dragging the two aforementioned behind him. Gajeel shook his head.

"Nah. Levy would want you and Juvia to have it. Besides, you guys helped us as well."

"Well thanks then." Gray said, allowing Gajeel and himself to slip into a companionable silence.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Juvia was standing anxiously next to the bench where Levy was laid out with her eyes scanning the street ahead of her when Gray and Gajeel stepped into her line of sight with Pantherlily gliding above them. Letting out a sigh of relief she slumped down next to Levy and waited for their arrival.

"Let's go Juvia." Gray said, holding out a hand for the now tired Juvia. Juvia nodded and numbly accepted, leaning on Gray's shoulder for support. Gajeel picked up Levy and with that the five boarded the train and got a compartment that seated six. Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy took one side while Gray and Juvia took the other. Laying Levy out so her head rested on his leg Gajeel propped himself against the window and wrapped an arm around Levy's waist so she couldn't fall off. Pantherlily smirked at his 'owner' and curled up on Levy's stomach, keeping one eye open so he could watch for danger.

Gray smiled at the three across from him and sat so that his back was against the window and his legs stretched out along the seat.

"C'mere." He called, motioning for Juvia to walk over to him. Juvia sleepily stepped away from the door and closed it, stumbling over to Gray. Without another word he reached out and grabbed her waist, placing her on his lap and therefore laying her out over himself. Closing his eyes and tipping his head back he hooked his arms around Juvia's waist. Seconds later Juvia rolled over so that she was facing Gray and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck, allowing Gray's heartbeats to lull her to sleep. Gajeel watched this with heavy lidded eyes and a smirk on his face that didn't fade away until his eyes slipped fully closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"We're in Magnolia! Everybody up!" Pantherlily shouted, flying around the compartment and making as much noise as possible. Gray and Gajeel grumbled incoherently while Juvia huffed sleepily, tickling Gray's neck. Yelping in surprise Gray fell off of the bench, bringing Juvia with him. Landing on the floor with a slight crash they shakily stood up, bracing each other as they did. Gajeel fully woke up then, smirking at the two.

"Oh shut up." Gray grumbled, grabbing his and Juvia's bags and exiting the train. Gajeel carefully picked up the still sleeping Levy and carried her off the train after the other two with Pantherlily lazing along behind him.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

The five arrived at the guild in the same shape that they had exited the train and dropped down at a table in exhaustion.

"How were the missions?" Mirajane called out nervously.

"Fine." Gray and Gajeel told her curtly.

"That's good..." She trailed off, scrubbing blindly at an invisible spot on the bar.

"Mira." Gajeel growled. "What is it?" Mira looked up suddenly with tears in her eyes.

"Troy has gotten more dark mages and taken Blue Pegasus hostage." She cried, sinking down to the floor. Gajeel blinked once and looked around the guild, confirming the fact by searching each of their sullen, withdrawn faces. This meant war.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ta-da! Here you are! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. Hope no one was too OOC and yeah. I'll try to update soon and lookie here. The action is starting up once again. And to all of you who even bother reading these things thank you. Please review... my results have been dwindling recently and it saddens me. I don't know whether my quality has dropped or you just haven't logged on but I miss my reviews. Anyways I really do love y'all so review pretty please!**_


	8. The Battle, Part One

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**So here you are guys. Much sooner than I though actually but who cares. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

"He's got Blue Pegasus?" Levy whimpered, catching the attention of all of her guild mates. Mira nodded tearfully as Lisanna and Elfman picked her up off of the floor. Gajeel sat down beside her and gathered her shaking form in his arms. Everyone was too worried to make a snide comment anyways.

"He won't get you again. We'll save Blue Pegasus too." Gajeel ground out, wiping the tears from her eyes. Levy nodded shakily and pushed herself away from him, standing up bravely. Gajeel stood with her and wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying and protecting her.

"This means war but I don't want you getting hurt. I'll address this issue on my own." She choked out, closing her eyes to their shocked faces. Her nakama would always help her, she knew that, but sometimes it just seemed too dangerous. Gajeel's arm tightened around her waist and everyone starting crying in outrage.

"Silence!" Mirajane bellowed, shaking precariously in her siblings' grip. "Levy... how could we not fight with you? This isn't just about you anymore. That dirty man has all of Blue Pegasus! Think about it. The masters are all down at the council for a very important meeting. Bob can't help his guild and Master Makarov can't help us so we must help each other. You're not the only one with a score to settle. We must all avenge you and they have Gray's step-brother! This isn't your fight. It's ours!" She screamed out, smiling as the guild stood up and roared with all their might.

"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!" Everybody screamed, throwing their hands above their heads like skyward guns in Fairy Tail's symbolic gesture. Levy smiled at everyone who was so easily risking everything they had for her. This was what real nakama were like. She was going to fight for them now too. Mirajane was right after all. It wasn't just her battle.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"They're here!" Warren shouted in their minds, alerting every Fairy Tail member of Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy's return. Mirajane nodded at Laxus who smiled and rounded everyone up, shooing them out the doors and in the direction of Blue Pegasus.

"Go Levy. Get them and meet us at the train station." Mirajane called, quickly following the rest of the guild. Levy nodded and fled in the opposite direction towards her best friend with Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle and Lily behind her.

Erza was the first one they spotted and she immediately ran up to them, cupping Levy's chin in her hands.

"What is it now?" She demanded, placing a threatening hand on her sword.

"T-Troy has B-Blue Pegasus h-hostage." Levy stuttered, shrinking back from Erza's angry glare. "We have to meet the others at the train station. We are going to save them and get revenge." Nodding briefly Erza gave the group a once over before starting to march to the train station on the opposite side of town. Without having much other choice Levy and her 'followers' followed Erza at a bit of a slower pace so Lucy, Natsu and Happy could catch up.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Mira, Troy really got Blue Pegasus?"

"Yes. All of the Masters are at a meeting with the council. They were at a disadvantage." Erza nodded crisply and went straight to the ticket box. Glaring at the woman she demanded thirty some odd tickets and handed over a bag of jewels in return. Ushering everyone on the train and with Laxus' help Erza managed to get the conductor to leave right then just for them.

Surprisingly everyone actually formed groups and dispersed to different compartments and even though Jet and Droy wanted to be with Levy she shooed them away and they ended up sitting with Laki. Levy actually felt a bit bad about that though but she didn't dwell on it since she had needed to get rid of them to be in her compartment with Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy and the three exceeds. The latter were curled up comfortably on the floor while Lucy sat on one bench with Natsu's head in her lap and Wendy curled up against her side. Lucy was currently playing with Natsu's hair as Natsu and Wendy slept. Levy smiled at them and let her gaze wander until it stopped at the window. She was currently sitting cross-legged on Gajeel's lap as he sat there thinking. They were speeding by everything at an incredible pace and Levy watched it blur by with fear in her heart.

Knowing her guild could do whatever they put their minds to was reassuring but she wasn't quite sure she could handle it. Troy had tricked her, abused her and threatened her. She was strong, she'd give herself that much but she also knew she was fearful. Sure she had forgiven and even warmed up to Gajeel eventually-that much was obvious by the way she was sitting on him-but she could never, ever do the same for Troy. Shaking with silent tears Levy pulled her hands up to her eyes and blocked out the world, trying to find her happy place.

A rough hand rubbed her bare knee then as an arm came around her waist and pulled her back into an iron hard chest.

"Gajeel... I'm scared." Levy whispered brokenly, grabbing Gajeel's larger hand in both of hers.

"I know Short Stuff... I know." He whispered back, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "But swallow it if you can. We're not that far away now." Levy bit back a gasp as her back tensed and she froze, thinking about his evil smile as he stalked towards her.

"Hey, calm down. Ya know I'm not good with crying. I'll be with you the whole time, 'kay?" Gajeel muttered, shaking her roughly by the shoulders. Levy looked over at him with tear filled eyes and nodded, burying her head in his shoulder and gripping his shirt with her little fists. Gajeel sighed as he wrapped his other arm around her and basically protected her from the world.

"You know... you really are like a big teddy bear." Levy choked out through her tears. Gajeel's eyes widened and he glared down at the top of her blue haired head.

"I am not." He retorted weakly, knowing deep down that she was right.

"Whatever you say." She managed to giggle. Gajeel let out a little smirk and rested his chin on the top of her head, watching the forest thin out until the reached a high stone wall. A magicked sliding door slid open quickly and efficiently, allowing them entry into the city. Gajeel had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he'd better stay somewhat close to Mira and Laxus since they knew this place and, thankfully, where the Blue Pegasus guild was located as well.

"Everybody better be awake. We're going right in!" Laxus bellowed as he strode down the corridor right outside their little compartment. Lucy's eyes snapped open and she gently nudged Wendy awake before sitting Natsu up and propping him on her shoulder as she dug a wrapped fish out of her bag.

"Happy! Get up!" She hissed, throwing the fish down by her feet. Happy immediately sat up and lunged forwards, snatching the fish before it could make contact with the floor.

"Fanks Lushy!" Happy purred around the fish. Levy smiled while Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I need you to carry Natsu once the train stops. You know he considers me to be transportation." Happy nodded cheerfully and sat on top of Natsu's head, still munching on his 'wake-up' fish. Pantherlily groaned and stretched, popping out his wings to hover above them all. Seconds later the train was brought to a complete standstill and Erza's hoarse hollers could be heard echoing throughout the train. Taking a final, steadying breath the eight stepped out of the compartment and off of the train, staring out across a bustling city.

"Pretty little thing isn't it?" Mirajane chirped from beside them. Everyone jumped and took a step back in alarm.

"Oh, Mira-San it's just you." Levy muttered, smiling softly in embarrassment. Mira smiled back and called out, gaining the attention of all the other Fairy Tail mages.

"Everyone find the person or people you battle the best with or find people you just work well with in general. We're leaving now." With that Mira grabbed Erza and Laxus by their wrists and dragged them with her. They would be partners as well anyways since Mira wanted the strongest ones to free everyone while the others battled the dark mages. That way they'd have more mages in a shorter period of time.

Gajeel stayed with Levy while Lucy paired up with Natsu and Juvia with Gray. Wendy, along with the three exceeds, was going to be protected by all three of these groups at once. Alzack and Bisca paired up leaving Cana, Macao, Wakaba and-surprisingly-Romeo in a group while the Strauss siblings and the Rajinshuu made another. All that was left really was Jet, Droy, Laki, Reedus, Nab and Vjeeter who just stayed together. Kinana had stayed back at the guild to watch over Asuka.

Not even five minutes later they arrived in front of what could only be Blue Pegasus.

"Erza, Laxus... go." Mira whispered, immediately assuming command. The two S-Class mages nodded and took off, each going a different direction. "Cana, get a reading. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo... go in, Cana will be along shortly. Bisca and Alzack! You two are to stay at the doors as a guard. You may not leave your posts but you may shoot at anything you'd like." The five each gave her a weak smile and ran in after their two companions leaving Cana crouched in the entry way.

"It's possible but will be difficult. That is all I can say. Good luck everyone." Cana said, straightening up and running inside. Mira scowled angrily at the ground.

"Okay then... Natsu, Gajeel, Gray. Take your groups and go. Levy, be careful." She warned, ushering them inside.

"My group, let's go. The rest of you do your best to guard our main fighters. If worse comes to worst... Reedus, draw up a carriage, get everyone you can and leave. No questions asked." She declared, fighting back tears. Reedus looked at her with pain in his eyes and agreed with a sad 'Oui'.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Flame brain, to your right!" Gray called, shoving Juvia out of the way of a magic bullet and sending a lance at the assailant, swiftly ending his struggle. Natsu immediately sent a Fire Dragons Flaming Fist at his attacker while Wendy used her roar to save Lucy. Lucy smiled gratefully and called out Loke, setting him after two purple haired mages who had been after the exceeds. Cana was back-to-back with Macao and Wakaba while Romeo sat on her shoulders and sent flame after flame at all those within twenty feet of his father while Macao guarded Cana.

When they had entered twenty seconds ago everything was quiet and no one was in sight. Wendy had called out for any remaining Blue Pegasus members and there was an immediate reaction. Dark mages poured from all available entry points and Fairy Tail was almost overwhelmed. Thankfully everyone had someone watching their backs so it made it ridiculously easy to stay focused on your opponent.

Erza popped up beside Mirajane wearing her purgatory armour and a fierce scowl to match. Swinging her arms in agitated gestures she accidentally knocked out three of the opposing mages as she explained what she had found to Mira.

"Men~!" Ichiya suddenly screamed out, leaping down from the second floor with ease. His trimens followed swiftly behind him and they began attacking and aiding Fairy Tail, aside from Ichiya, who decided to come up and smell Erza's hand. Pushing him away in disgust Erza stabbed a man who had been about to attack Mirajane.

"There you have it. Blue Pegasus is almost fully freed and they and Laxus will be joining us shortly." Erza shouted out for everyone to hear. Letting out a cheer of hope all Fairy Tail members fought harder than before, not aware of the dark presence lurking behind a door a few rooms away from them. While everyone was engaged in their battles Wendy stayed mostly hidden behind Gajeel and Natsu as she shot out a breath of air here and there and healed all the little scratches her protective circle got. An arm suddenly circled her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth as she lashed back, kicking and punching frantically. The exceeds were flying around the dark mages and dropping random bits of rubble on their heads for distraction and did not notice her desperate attempts to free herself.

"Wendy! Let go of her you creep!" Levy screamed, punching the man who held the little mage captive. Stumbling backwards and rubbing at his jaw said man smirked happily.

"So good to see you again. Glad to see your wounds have healed. Now come come. I've been expecting you." The man crooned, beckoning to Levy with his finger. Levy stood still, completely frozen by fear.

"Levy-San! No!" Wendy screeched as Troy flew off with her protector.

Gajeel had reacted as soon as he heard the voice, punching everything out of his way to get to Levy, but he was too late. The man was already gone. Sniffing around quickly brought Gajeel to the conclusion that his scent was everywhere and he would actually have to take his time and find the freshest scent.

"Fuck!" He swore, kicking a random dark mage who happened to be battling Juvia.

"Gajeel, go find her. Juvia and the rest will be fine." Juvia told him, smiling sorrowfully. Gajeel blinked at her before running off into the next corridor. He had to find Levy soon.

(**^.^) (^.^)**

"Isn't the view lovely?" The man questioned, dragging Levy along by her hair. They were up on the roof now and he was dragging Levy right along the edge.

"Why Troy? What do you want?" She questioned.

"Why, you ask? Well, so I can win, to get revenge, to get you." He drawled, kicking her in the ribs. Glaring viciously at him Levy spat at his feet giving an amused smirk as he let out a little squeal.

"Going to be difficult again? Well no matter. I'll have you fixed in no time." He whispered venomously, raising her off the ground only to slam her down again.

While Levy laid there, stunned, Troy positioned himself so that he straddled her and had her arms pressed together on the roof above her head. When Levy's vision cleared and she could no longer hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears she tried kneeing him in the back only to find that her legs weren't long enough. Shifting his hands so that he held both of her wrists in one he took his free hand and ran in along her cheek, flinching as she moved to bite him.

"Don't do that you little bitch." He snarled, slapping her across the face. The impact of the hit sent her head sideways and she slammed her face into the gravel roof. Troy smirked and pulled at the top button on her blouse in an almost playful way. Levy jerked violently,trying to roll away from him.

"Oh no, stay here." Troy growled, digging her wrists into the loose gravel beneath them. Levy winced and attempted to kick him once again. Smacking her nose hard enough to stun her Troy jerked down her top, ripping it along the seams and popping off the buttons as he went.

"Huh... how's such thin material supposed to protect you from lovers such as myself?" He asked her, flicking at the edges of her bra.

"Lovers such as yourself? Ha. Don't you dare." She snarled, bucking her hips to try and throw him off.

"Why not? This could be fun." With that he moved his hand down to her shorts, breaking the clasp immediately. Levy gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall.

"What's wrong? Don't want me to touch you like this?" He asked, running his hand along her sides and squeezing her hips fondly. Levy tensed and let out a cry. Troy smirked and took this opportunity to slam his lips on hers, biting her bottom lip as he did so.

"I thought it was an appropriate time for some payback." He laughed sitting back up. Levy gasped and spat over her shoulder, coughing violently.

"You bastard." She wheezed, earning herself another slap.

"You've got it wrong. I'm the prince." He laughed, slapping her again for good measure. "And, since I'm the prince, I think I'll be nice and give the dragon another minute while I play with you some more."

"What do you mean?" Levy coughed, blood and spit flying out of her mouth. Troy stared distastefully at he mouth for a moment before replying.

"I'm controlling this battle of course. I'm signalling my warriors to attack as we speak. You didn't think downstairs was all I had, right? Shame little fairy. I have hundreds more. I think I'll send a couple hundred for your little boyfriend. You know, keep him busy for another minute." He smirked, reaching back to squeeze her thigh. Levy jerked and lifted her other leg, slamming her sandal covered foot down on his fingers.

"Shit, you sneaky little bitch. You'll pay for that." He shouted, lifting his hips up enough to slide down her shorts. Levy screamed profusely, moving around as much as she could to try and slow him down.

"Shut it!" Troy screamed, slamming his lips down on hers and jamming his tongue in her mouth. Levy bit his tongue, not letting go as Troy brought his free hand up to slap her face and pull her hair. When he gave up and brought his hand back down to her stomach she gasped sharply, allowing him to free himself.

"You drew blood!" He cried incredulously, holding his tongue in pain.

"That's not the last of your blood that will be drawn." She retorted, spitting his own blood at him. Troy glared down at her and slapped her viciously as the red liquid splattered across his purple shirt.

"That's it. Playtime's over." He snarled, running his hands along her sides and squeezing her stomach and hips. Levy jerked and snarled at him before letting out a gut wrenching scream as Troy took out a dagger and slashed her arms, finally placing his hand on the rim of her underwear.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**So there you go. Cliff hanger! Lol... anyways. Too OOC? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review please. I haven't been getting many recently. If it's because I suck I still want to know though so... drop a review pretty please. Love you all and I hope you enjoyed it~!**_


	9. The Battle, Part Two

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my bastard of an OC, Troy.**_

_**Before we start the story, allow me to apologize. I went on a trip to Boston at the time I was supposed to update and ashamed to say the thought did not occur until I returned to Canada. But, I did remember and immediately created this... hope it was worth the wait.**_

* * *

Just as soon as Levy's scream started it stopped and she smiled contentedly up at Troy.

"Do whatever the hell you want." Troy smirked down at her and assured her he would do just that.

"I do have one regret though... when this is over you may not recognize yourself. Oh well." With that he savagely ripped off Levy's bra straps and she whispered, "Look behind you."

"I'm not falling for that old trick. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"No... I know you're stupid... and dead meat." A voice growled from directly behind him. "Get your fucking hands off my woman."

"Your woman! Just who the hell do you think you are?" Troy exclaimed angrily, standing up and kicking Levy roughly on the ribcage before turning to his intruder.

"Your worst nightmare." Gajeel grinned, slamming his fist into Troy's jaw. Levy watched in awe as Troy flew to the other side of the roof and was about to scramble over to Gajeel when he threw his cloak in her face and growled a stern, "Stay here and cover yourself. This bastard isn't done yet." Gajeel stalked to the other side of the roof but halted when he heard laughter. Maniacal laughter.

"Sweet. The bastard is still alive." He grinned sadistically, stretching out his arm as it quickly became an iron pole. Slamming it down tauntingly Gajeel watched as ripples ran across the remaining surface o the roof between him and his enemy.

Suddenly there was a rustle behind him and he pivoted around, attempting to smash Troy. When he didn't feel an impact he looked around and saw Troy sprinting towards Levy-who thankfully had covered up and was backing away from Troy-and he let out a low growl, slamming his fist into the ground once more and watching the ripples go along. Five more seconds and Troy would be on his face and, therefore, easy pickings.

_Three, two, one!_ Gajeel's mind screamed and he watched in astonishment as Troy jumped upwards, skillfully avoiding the blow.

Levy was now at the edge of the roof and Troy was almost at her while Gajeel was a few seconds behind. He had started running when Troy did but those few seconds were enough for Troy to be holding Levy with one arm twisted behind her back and a knife pressed against her throat when Gajeel was still two steps away.

"One more step and she's done for." Troy declared menacingly, pressing harder against her pale skin. Levy let out a sharp gasp as the knife broke skin and drops of her blood welled up and fell slowly downwards, leaving a bloody trail down her body. Gajeel snarled savagely but stayed put.

"Good boy." Troy mocked, removing his hand from Levy's arm but keeping it pinned between their bodies.

"Now how does this feel?" He questioned sadistically, running his free hand down Levy's side. Gajeel growled and went to lunge forwards but Troy quickly removed the knife from Levy's neck and stabbed her arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Stay put or I'll do it again." Troy warned, returning the knife to it's original spot on Levy's neck. Levy's chest heaved with barely contained sobs of pain and embarrassment as a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek, landing on Troy's hand.

"Crying, are we? Now, now. That won't do." Troy grinned madly. "You should only feel pleasure under my hands." He taunted, groping Levy harshly. This time Levy couldn't contain her cries and she let out a blood curdling scream, swinging her legs wildly. Troy gave out a cry of his own as Levy's foot made contact with his groin and he dropped her and the knife, stumbling backwards. Levy rushed towards Gajeel, darting behind him and shakily accepting the arm that swung around to hug her tightly.

"You little bitch." Troy snarled. "Get back here now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Gajeel growled, freeing Levy from his hold to approach Troy.

"Simple... Kill you." Levy gasped and Gajeel smirked.

"Go ahead and try. She just bested you and I best her so good luck with that." Gajeel laughed, sobering up quickly and turning his arm into a sword.

"Oh... a sword fight? I can do that." Troy said, pulling a sword out of a heavy black bag that had been dangling off the roof. Gajeel glared at the bag and darted forwards, cutting the ties holding it before Troy could stop him.

"NO!" Troy screamed, launching himself at the bag. Reaching forwards he snapped his fingers shut on the descending bag with a satisfied smirk that was soon wrenched off his face as the momentum of the bag jerked it out of his hands and it hurtled towards the ground below.

"Aw... whatcha gonna do without your little bag of tricks?" Gajeel taunted, lunging forwards with his sword arm outstretched. He smirked happily as his sword was met with another, creating a resounding clang.

"Good... I was afraid you'd go down as easily as the first time." With that being said Gajeel launched a quick flurry of attacks, most of which were dodged or blocked but some hit their marks, earning Gajeel a hiss of pain from Troy.

"Gihee!" Gajeel chortled, creating a spiked mace for his remaining hand.

"A mace? Fine... I'll use magic too seeing as how I'm... not quite up to standards with a sword." Troy hissed, stepping into a fighting stance.

"Shadow: Blades of Wrath!" Gajeel watched quizzically as Troy sent the shadow blades and brought out his iron scales, blocking the shadows with his forearms.

"I thought you used snake magic..." Gajeel muttered, swinging an iron pole at Troy's right shoulder and grinning in triumph when he heard a loud crunch.

"I do." Troy declared, launching a neon orange snake at Gajeel's ankles.

"Shit!" Gajeel exclaimed, leaping away from the hissing thing. Its beady eyes watched him with interest and it slowly crept forwards. Now Gajeel wasn't normally freaked out by snakes but this thing was bigger than he was.

"What the fuck is this thing?" He wondered aloud, inspecting the markings running along its back.

"Just a corn snake... it's not poisonous... and they're normally tiny but the markings are the same." Levy muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Quickly launching himself into the air, Gajeel left his scales in place and punched the large snake on the top of its head, lightly enough so as not to kill it but heavy enough to knock the poor thing out.

Troy, who had been standing back and watching in barely contained glee, let out a scream of outrage.

"Shadow: Snake Fang!" At his words the sky darkened slightly and a large purplish-black snake appeared in front of Gajeel.

"That's it? Another snake?" Gajeel taunted, leaping up to knock it out as well. Instead of Gajeel's fist hitting the top of the snakes head it just went right through.

"I'm sorry Gajeel... I don't know what kind of snake this is." He heard Levy mutter sorrowfully behind him.

The snake let out and enraged hiss at the attack and swung its tail around, sending Gajeel flying. Grunting in surprise as he flew backwards and smashed a ventilation fan, Gajeel picked himself up and launched a flurry of attacks on the snake, growing more and more annoyed as the hits went right through it.

"Dammit! What the fuck is this thing?" Gajeel bellowed, sending an elbow at the snakes left eye. Once again the hit went right through and the snake, thoroughly pissed now, lunged at Gajeels right leg and bit down, hard. Gajeel let out a shout and swung his leg, flinging the snake away from him and dazing it slightly.

Sparing a glance downwards Gajeel almost lost his lunch. The snake that didn't seem to have a material form had just bitten through his iron scales, a practically impossible feat but then again Natsu had done it once, and left two deep, identical holes in his leg that were now oozing with blood and purple goo.

"As you can probably tell, Kurogane." Troy spat, motioning for the snake to attack again. "My darling here cannot be hit by physical attacks." Gajeel went to move forwards and strangle Troy then and there but found his legs not responding. "It also inflicts toxic poison into its victim upon biting. Would you like to know the first symptom?" When all he got in answer was Gajeel's heated glare he gave him a smirk of triumph.

"Paralysis."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So I really want to end it here but this was quite obvious and you will all probably kill me so... I won't. But I make no promises for a non cliffhanger ending, despite the hatred those bring about. Back to the story. If you have stuck around long enough that is..._**

* * *

"Fine then..." Gajeel grunted, starting to lose feeling in his upper torso, his bottom half was no longer helpful at this point. "Iron Dragon's... Roar!" He watched in delight as Troy's smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with an expression of hatred. The snake recoiled in pain as the attack actually hit and when the air cleared everyone stared at the spot the snake had been. All that was left of the thing was a sizzling pile of purple goo with flecks of black scales littering the surface.

Stalking forwards quickly, Troy launched his fist into Gajeel's jaw, cringing slightly as he realized he had just punched solid iron.

"You will now die!" As he prepared his final attack a shrill cry broke the silence.

"Solid Script: Fire! Solid Script: Rock! Solid Script: Vine!" Gajeel's eyes widened in worry as he heard those words and Troy turned with a sadistic grin.

"So now you've come to fi-" Was all he managed to say before a fireball hit him full on and he stumbled backwards only to have a rock wall smash down on his head. Crumbling to bits soon after it hit Troy watched the rock disappear through hazy eyes and leave a very upset Levy in its place.

"I will _never_ be yours!" She snarled, quickly tying his limp form up in her vine. "You're lucky I'm letting you live." With that she punched him as hard as she could in the gut, watching him collapse in a heap. Shakily walking over to Gajeel she wrapped her thin arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shorty?" Snapping her head up Levy looked Gajeel right in the eyes. "I... I can't move." Levy's eyes widened in panic as she remembered what Troy said and she immediately rushed over to the door leading inside.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed out as she flung open the door, almost slamming it into the frazzled bluenette. "Oh thank god you're alright!" Flinging her shaking arms around Levy's frail body Lucy pulled her into an embrace.

"But Gajeel isn't!" Levy sobbed hysterically, pushing herself out of Lucy's arms and darting over to Gajeel once again. Team Natsu as well as Wendy and the remaining two exceeds instantly appeared beside Levy and Wendy gently pushed Gajeel backwards and onto Levy's lap.

"Gajeel, can you hear me?" Wendy called out, lightly smacking Gajeel's cheeks. "Don't fall asleep Gajeel. Stay awake for Levy!" Gajeel shook his head weakly.

"Sorry Shorty." He managed to choke out as his eyes slid shut and he ceased breathing.

"_GAJEEL!"_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Now we have a cliffhanger... as much as you guys may hate me I love you all so please review, no matter your opinion. (Too OOC?) I promise I will not be taking any more surprise trips, at least until this story is over so I will update in a weeks time. Which means that no, this is not the ending although I make no guarantees on Gajeel's life. Hmm... can I actually do that to you? Yes,yes I can. So, sorry guys but that's all for now. I love y'all!_**


	10. Wanted: Gajeel, Preferably Alive!

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Although I do own my (now arrested for life) OC Troy.**_

_**Here you go my lovelies! I updated for you~! I hope it's up to standards and you enjoy it! **_

* * *

Snapping her eyes open Levy shot up in bed, blinking rapidly. Every time she went to sleep the horrible final moments of Gajeel's life would play over in her mind, immediately waking her up. Her life had been a living hell for the past three weeks and this one didn't seem much more promising than the last.

Moving in with Pantherlily had been a big step for her, even though she had already told Gajeel she'd stay. Now, however, she wasn't sure if it was the best choice. Every night she would go to bed alone and wake up equally alone in the mornings. Going on small missions with her team and doing little, normal things was the only way she stayed grounded. Everyone had tried cheering her up but it just wasn't working. Eventually, after two weeks of her nakamas constant attempts she faked happiness and normality for them. She only broke down when she was alone._ Or with him._ Her mind prodded gently but she chose to ignore it and slip out of bed instead.

"Day one of week four." She mumbled to herself, making the bed in an almost robotic fashion.

Everyday her schedule has been the same, wake up, make the bed, eat something, go to the guild, eat something, go home, read something, eat something, sleep, repeat. At this point she was just going through the motions. She saw no real need to survive but at the same time couldn't bring herself to just die.

"Levy-Chan? Are you awake?" She heard Pantherlily call from the hallway.

"Yes. I'll be down in a moment." She called back, quickly shuffling into the closet to change.

Five minutes later Levy walked downstairs, clad in white shorts and a blue sweater with white sandals and a white headband.

"Well... you look like an angel." Lily smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Hn, thanks." Lily nodded and passed her a plate with freshly made, warm blueberry pancakes.

"Would you like to join me on my walk to the guild today?" He asked gently, placing a glass of milk on the table in front of where Levy had sat.

"Sure. That would be lovely." Levy mumbled around the glass of milk. Lily smiled at her through the glass and sat down on her head, curling up and brushing his tail along her nose as she ate.

"Lily, stop that or I will sneeze pancake all over you." Levy joked halfheartedly, swallowing her last bite of pancake.

"Good luck with that, I see not a single crumb of pancake left." Pantherlily teased, grabbing her empty dishes and tossing them in the sink-he'd deal with them later anyways-before flying back over and allowing himself to be cuddled in her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, stroking his fur absent-mindedly and beginning their short walk to the guild.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy called out as the duo entered the guild. Everyone else had behaved normally although, even if they hadn't all fancied the Dragon Slayer, they were quite subdued these days. Even Natsu and Gray hadn't found many excuses to fight recently.

"Morning Lu-Chan!" Levy responded with forced enthusiasm, nodding in greeting to the other Fairy Tail members. Slowly plodding over to where Lucy sat Levy offered a small smile and gave her a quick hug before walking over to the bar.

"Morning Mira-San." Levy mumbled, running an anxious hand through her already messy locks.

"Good morning Levy!" Mirajane exclaimed, extending a hand to try to fix Levy's hair. Letting out a little chuckle Levy backed up and, after assuring Mira she was okay, moved herself over to the darkened part of the guild where Gajeel used to sit with Lily and her. Pantherlily was already sitting down and he patted the spot next to him, curling up on her lap when she sat down.

"Levy... I know how hard it is but you should try to hang out with the others more. I love your company but everyone is noticing how withdrawn you've become and it's scaring them. We don't want you to slip away." Pantherlily murmured, rubbing his head against her stomach. Levy, who had been petting Lily, paused mid-stroke.

"I... I know." She mumbled, running a now stressed and shaking hand through her hair and messing up Mira's attempt at fixing the untamed mass. "It's... It's just... It's not the same." Levy choked out, her voice thick with raw emotion and hot tears running down her pale cheeks. Pantherlily nodded in understanding and patted her hand gently while wiping the tears off of her face.

"I know... it's okay. Here... I brought this from the house this morning." Levy looked down at Pantherlily and let out a faint gasp of shock.

"Lily... where did you find this?" She questioned, her hands shaking with barely suppressed emotion.

"On a shelf in the bedroom." Lily answered, concern and worry clear in his voice. "What is that book?"

"_C-Char-Charlotte's W-Web..._ It's... It's the book I was reading when Gajeel asked me to go on the mission in place of you almost a month ago..." Her voice trailed off when a sob racked her body.

"If you'll excuse me." She suddenly blurted, shooting up in her seat and almost knocking Pantherlily off her lap in her haste to leave.

"O-Of course." Lily agreed, flapping over to the bar where he could watch her carefully and have Mira on hand should something go wrong. Levy took heaving breaths and carefully placed the book back on the table before rushing into the peace and quiet of the infirmary.

"I thought I told you all to-Oh... it's you." Porlyusica mumbled tiredly from her spot by the door.

"Hello Edo-Grandine-Chan." Levy greeted, giggling slightly when Porlyusica rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She grumbled, crossing her arms and staring at an immobile figure on a bed a few feet away.

"Any changes?" Levy questioned, her mirth now subdued as her gaze followed Porlyusica's. Porlyusica shook her head and slowly stood up.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while and try to keep everyone away." Porlyusica murmured as she slipped out the door. Levy let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly walked up to the bed, crawling on beside the occupant once she arrived.

"G-Gajeel?" She whispered sadly, stroking his cheek lightly. He had gone into a coma thanks to the paralysis and had stayed that way the entire three weeks since the battle. Nobody really believed Gajeel was still alive at this point but they all held hope for their fellow nakama and believed in his stubbornness. As usual there was no response and Levy felt a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Sorry... I shouldn't be crying." She mumbled aloud. It didn't matter to Levy that he couldn't hear her, she felt the need to talk to him anyways. _Kinda like talking to a plant. _Her mind teased and she smiled stupidly to herself. _Yes... quite like talking to a plant._ With a shake of her head Levy laid down beside Gajeel and curled into his side, closing her eyes and lulling herself to sleep by the quiet, steady beeps of Gajeel's heart monitor.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Should I bring her something to eat? She's been in there for a while... I wonder if she's okay. Do you think she's hungry? I think I should bring her something to eat. Don't you? I mean it's not as though I'm worried. She is a grown woman now and can do what she wants but I think I should bring her something to eat. She's been in there for a while... did I say that already?" Mira babbled worriedly, wringing her hands together and staring at the infirmary door. Everyday Levy would stay in there for most of the time she spent at the guild and would leave at sunset. The first week and a half she just stayed there though, nobody could move her and nobody wanted to. She barely ate those days, it was heartbreaking.

"Mira? Are you still there?" Pantherlily's concerned voice broke through her reverie like a blast of cold water wakes up a sleeping person.

"Hai..."

"Leave her be. I made pancakes this morning." He reassured her, patting her hand consolingly. "And yes, she ate some." He added when Mira eyed him suspiciously.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Well what if-"

"No what ifs."

"Lily!"

"Don't you Lily me! She needs some time alone with him. Remember how you were when Lisanna 'died'?" Pantherlily cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Mira looked as though someone had just slapped her and her eyes watered. "Uhm... Mira... what I meant was-"

"It's fine... I know what she's going through... it's just..." With that the tears brimmed over and she collapsed in defeat, shaking with her cries on the wooden floor behind the bar.

"Mira!" Cana exclaimed, jumping over the counter to comfort the barmaid. For the first time in a long time she was sober and fully functioning. Gray seemed to be the only other one to notice and he quickly ran over to them as well. Seeing Mira in a crumpled heap on the floor with Cana stroking her back comfortingly Gray decided he had to cheer her up somehow.

"Hey, Mira?" When she looked up at him Gray took it as his cue to continue. "At least it wasn't me that made you cry this time, ne?" When Mira's eyes watered even more Gray blanched.

"Gomensai Mira! I didn't mean... well I... Mira I really-" But his hasty apologies swiftly became drowned out by Mira's laughter.

"Hai Gray... hai." She mumbled, pulling herself and Cana off the floor and enveloping Gray in a hug. Wrapping his arms around her in return, Gray smiled quizzically.

"What was that about?" Shaking her head briskly Mira just shook off his question and stepped back, releasing her hold on him.

"Just... me learning a lesson..." Upon hearing those words Pantherlily cracked a small smile and purred contentedly, rubbing his head against Mira's outstretched hand. Mira smiled in return, passing Cana a glass of lemonade. Cana smirked slightly and took the glass, swirling the liquid around and just staring into it.

"Oi, aren't you going to drink that?" Gray teased halfheartedly upon walking back over to where his team sat.

"Shut it Fullbuster!" Cana shouted, smirking playfully at him. Gray just grinned and turned away, plopping down beside Erza on a bench and proceeding to ignore the world. Rolling her eyes in amazement at how stupidity amused her Cana picked up her third non-alcoholic drink of the day and joined Macao and Wakaba at a table close to the bar.

"Mira...?" Pantherlily called quietly, swiftly gaining the daydreaming Strauss' attention. "I really am sorry..." He mumbled worriedly, kicking at a knot in the polished bar beneath him. Mira smiled kindly and sat down on the bar in front of him.

"I know... it's just that I had people and she does too but she doesn't seem to enjoy their company... I just want her to know she's loved and safe with us."

"She knows... she just... needs some time. I know it's hard to leave her be but we can't help her right now... it's up to her. We'll always be here for her to fall back on but I think she wants to handle this one on her own..." Mira nodded solemnly at Pantherlily's words and slipped off the counter, grabbing a cloth so she could wipe down the counter where she had just sat. Pantherlily returned to his seat and once again fixed his sights in the door on the opposite side of the guild.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Blinking her eyes sleepily Levy yawned and rolled over so that she faced Gajeel's side. A quick glance at the window confirmed that it was getting dark out and most people had probably left. Propping her elbow up underneath her Levy flicked her eyes to the door. She could've sworn she saw something there in her peripheral vision as she checked the window. Clearing her throat nervously Levy scolded herself for panicking and closed her eyes, gripping Gajeel's shirt in fright.

"Kyah!" Levy screeched as she flung herself out of the bed and-she hoped-onto where she had heard the noise and, therefore, her assailant. It had been faint, as if they were trying to make sure they didn't wake her up, but she had heard it somehow through her labored pants of fear.

"Levy-Chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I honestly thought you were asleep... Mira sent me to check on you. Everyone else has left. It's just us three, Mira and Lily left. Well and Natsu I suppose... he's waiting for me. Lily passed out awhile ago on the bar and Mira's cleaning up. Would you like something to eat? To stay the night?" A voice squeaked from below her.

"Lu-Chan? Oh my... I'm so sorry!" Immediately scrambling up Levy extended a hand to Lucy, pulling her up in one fluid movement.

"It's alright... so do you want anything?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head and went back to her place beside Gajeel.

"I'm okay... I'll just stay the night though if that's okay." Lucy nodded and gave Levy a quick hug before exiting the infirmary and leaving Levy with her thoughts.

"C'mon Natsu! You can stay at my place tonight if you hurry!" Lucy shouted earning an excited squeal from Natsu. Levy smiled ruefully at her friends antics. At least they still had each other. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes and they fell out one by one, landing on Gajeel's chest and soaking through his shirt.

"Gajeel... please wake up. I want... I need you. Gajeel... I-I-I l-love y-you..." Levy sobbed burying her head in Gajeel's tear soaked chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck she clung to him as if she was the one who was dying and soon passed out from exhaustion.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

***Beep* *Beep, Beep* *Beep* *Beep, Beep***

"Wha...?" Levy mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes quickly latched onto Gajeel's heart monitor and she examined it closely. One beep, two beeps, repeat. It was louder than before and seemed to be going faster too. "I should get Porlyusica... she'll know what to do." With that she swung her legs over the side of the bed but froze as something tightened around her waist.

"Miss me Shorty?" A raspy voice asked, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, turning herself around slowly.

"The one and only."

"Gajeel!" She sobbed and flung herself on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, it's okay... I'm here." Gajeel murmured, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"You... I was... and everyone... Gajeel!" Levy cried, fisting her tiny hands into his still damp shirt.

"I know. It's okay." Pressing light kisses on Levy's head Gajeel mumbled something about a wet shirt. Smiling softly Levy pulled back so that she was sitting on his chest and blushed.

"I might have cried on it." She mumbled in embarrassment, wiping away her tears and trying to stop the shaking in her hands. Gajeel smirked at her and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on the ground near the bed.

"C'mere Shorty." He beckoned gruffly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Lowering herself so that she was just centimetres above Gajeel's face Levy carefully laid herself out beside him and threaded her fingers through his mussed up mane.

"Closer." He whispered beside her ear. Levy smiled and happily obliged, quickly planting a kiss on his partly open mouth. Gajeel groaned and slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her flat against him.

"Like that?" She questioned huskily, entwining her legs with his.

"Nah... more like this." Biting her lower lip playfully Gajeel slowly licked her lips.

"Mhnn... G-Ga-Gajeel! S-Stop! What if we're caught?" Levy gasped, pulling away from Gajeel.

"If you're worried lock the door." Gajeel groaned, releasing his hold on her.

"One second." Levy slipped off the bed and ran over to the other side of the room, swiftly latching the door.

"You're making me wait too long." Gajeel rumbled huskily behind her, picking her up and flipping her around so she faced him. Slamming his lips harshly down on hers Gajeel propped Levy up against the wall with his knee.

"Mhnn... ha... ha... ah!" Levy moaned, immediately clamping her mouth shut after. Gajeel chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him.

"Shorty..." He groaned, digging his nose into her hair. "I... I can't... ho... hold... ba... ck..." Levy's eyes widened and she placed her hands against his chest.

"Not here. We can go home tomorrow, okay?" She questioned anxiously. Gajeel exhaled deeply and nodded slowly.

"Okay..." Levy smiled softly and grabbed his hand dragging him back to the bed. Flopping down heavily Gajeel groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Gajeel." Levy murmured, kissing him lightly. "You're acting like a little kid." Gajeel grinned cheekily up at her.

"Am I now?" He asked, pulling her on top of him.

"Very much so." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling close. "I love you Gajeel." Gajeel's eyes widened at her confession and he tightened his grip on her, rolling over so that he could wrap protectively around her. Pulling the blanket up to their waists Gajeel kissed her brow gently.

"Back atcha." Levy smiled and kissed his chest lightly.

"Good night Gajeel."

"G'night Shorty."

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Should we go wake her up? It's almost ten am..." Mira mumbled anxiously, staring at the infirmary door. Erza eyed the door suspiciously for a moment before nodding her head.

"I'll go." She declared, marching up to the door. Everyone at the guild watch curiously as she knocked three times and waited.

"Levy? Are you awake?" When she got no answer she tried the door but found it locked. "Well then... I guess I'll just have to break it down." Master Makarov immediately started bawling at those words and Mirajane patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hiya!" Erza cried, kicking the door so hard that it broke into hundreds of splinters. "I called you once Levy. It's time to-Levy?" Erza choked, her face going a shade so red it could rival her hair. Mumbling incoherently Erza grabbed a table and flipped it so that it could fill the door frame and act as a door.

"Erza? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mirajane called out worriedly, quickly making her way to Erza's side.

"Gajeel's all better." She mumbled before passing out with a nosebleed.

"Erza!" Mirajane shrieked, barely managing to catch the redhead before she hit the floor. Everyone in the guild reacted instantly to Mira's outcry and rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" Lily asked, flapping around their heads.

"I... I don't know. One moment." Mira answered, tipping the table and peering through the crack she made. "Gajeel is all better." Mira mumbled dazedly, passing out of a nosebleed just like Erza.

"Mira!" Cana cried, lunging forwards and grabbing the unconscious barmaid.

"Let me look." Pantherlily suggested, looking through a slim crack and smirking at what he saw. Gajeel was on his side with Levy curled up against him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while his were wrapped tightly around her waist and, surprise surprise, Gajeel was wearing no shirt. There legs were also tangled in the blanket that covered Gajeel's lower body and Levy's whole body which left a lot up to the imagination and sadly Erza and Mira had imagined some very dirty things.

"Don't worry. Those two perverts assume too much. Although I suppose I wouldn't be surprised if it were true." Lily laughed heartily, adjusting the table and making sure nobody could see in.

"So Gajeel's okay?" Jet questioned curiously. Lily nodded.

"Yup... and healthy as a horse if you know what I mean." Lily winked, making the older mages grin and the younger ones blush profusely.

"Well in that case... I suppose this calls for a celebration. And you know the saying, 'Let sleeping dogs lie' or something like that..." Master Makarov announced, clapping his hands for Kinana to grab some ale. Cana cheered appreciatively and partook in her first beer in almost a month. While everyone outside of the infirmary partied and shook the guild with their enjoyment it was a wonder that the two in the infirmary didn't wake up. But then again they were probably saving up energy for, ehm, later.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soooo... there you go. The end? Do you want the next night? I haven't written M before but I might possibly know how. (Mother pushing romance novels to me as soon as I turned twelve but whatever...) Anyways I will leave that up to you guys to decide, otherwise this is-sadly-the end I suppose. I have nothing else I can think to add... so yeah. Too OOC? Love it? Hate it? No opinion either way? No matter your thoughts, review please! It really means the world to me! I love you all for your continued support and, in the mean time, I bid you adieu. ~Fluff Kitty**


	11. Your Lemon Scene

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Here you are my loyal reviewers. Another chapter and an M rated one at that. Read and review my lovelies~!**_

* * *

"Here... put this on." Levy called softly, tossing Gajeel's shirt over to him. "I wonder why they didn't bother us all day..."

"Who cares? We got to sleep!" Gajeel exclaimed, pulling the shirt over his head. Levy rolled her eyes at him before walking over to the door.

"Gajeel... the door no longer exists."

"What? Oh... the door is a table..."

"Do you think everyone's okay?" Levy asked worriedly, wringing her hands together in the process.

"Yeah, why?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Because it's only four o'clock and I hear absolutely nothing."

"Okay so let's go check then." Gajeel muttered, pushing on the table so that it fell down to the floor in its natural position.

"Gajeel!" He heard Levy squeak behind him.

"What now?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"B-b-bl-blo-blood!" Levy stuttered, pointing at the floor in front of her. Gajeel looked and saw that there was in fact blood in front of her. A huge puddle of it with Mirajane and Erza laying in it.

"Shit. Somebody did that to them?" Gajeel shuddered, poking Mira with the tip of his boot.

"Yeah... you." A voice said from the other side of the guild hall.

"Me?" Gajeel asked, darting his eyes around to find the speaker.

"Yes, you... er, both of you. They walked in on you guys earlier." Levy blanched.

"Earlier as in last night?" Levy whispered anxiously.

"No... earlier as in this morning. Did something happen last night?" Levy turned red and shook her head profusely.

"N-No!" She shouted, covering her face with her hands.

"Ouch Shorty." Gajeel muttered. The voice chuckled happily and Pantherlily stepped out from the shadows. "My cat!" Gajeel cried joyously, throwing himself at the former Edolas warrior.

"Yes, yes. Your cat. Missed you too you big chunk of iron." Gajeel frowned slightly as Lily's choice of words but the frown soon disappeared as Lily hugged the Dragon Slayer back.

"Lily... you are a pervert." Levy grumbled, sitting down on the ground and tucking her knees into her chest. Carefully extricating himself from Gajeel's hold Pantherlily flapped over slowly.

"Levy, you know I love you~!" He cajoled, rubbing his head against her knees. Levy glared up at him for a moment before she cracked and a smile lit up her face as she snatched Lily up.

"Where is everyone else?" Levy finally questioned, standing up slowly.

"Passed out in a storage closet. Except for Natsu and Lucy... those two drunks stumbled home an hour ago." Levy gasped and her eyes widened comically.

"Lily you didn't!" She exclaimed anxiously, peering down intently at the cat in her arms.

"If you are implying I knocked them all out then you would certainly be wrong. Those idiots had a party and drank themselves unconscious once they found out you were alive." He stated with an informative voice, motioning towards Gajeel. Levy blanched while Gajeel grinned sadistically, snickering at the idiocy of their fellow mages.

"Gihee, c'mon Shrimp. We don't want to wake them." Gajeel chuckled, tugging on her wrist.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming. Lily, could you make sure Mira knows we... uhh... went to the spa... to... uhm... make sure Gajeel was feeling better, I guess?"

"Sure. Do I want to know what you're really doing?" Lily smiled knowingly. Levy shook her head.

"No-nothing!" She stuttered, her face as red as a tomato.

"Let's go Shorty!" Gajeel called, picking her up bridal style.

"Gajeel! Let go!" Levy shrieked, trying to escape.

"You really want me to do that? It might hurt." He responded with a smirk, throwing her upwards slightly.

"Gajeel, you are a real pa-ahh!" She screamed as he tossed her. "Okay! Don't put me down! Don't put me down!" Gajeel smirked victoriously and hugged her close.

"That's better."

"Maybe you're the real pervert..." She muttered in annoyance, clinging to his neck so he couldn't throw her again.

"Gihee!" Gajeel grinned, exiting the guild. Pantherlily just shook his head in amusement and watched the two until they disappeared from view.

"Spa... yeah right." He mumbled, grinning secretively. "I'm not coming home tonight at least..."

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Here we are Shorty, home sweet home." Gajeel said, launching them both up to the balcony off of his room. Levy smiled brightly at him and opened the doors, allowing entrance into the darkened room. Gently placing Levy on the floor Gajeel kissed her forehead lightly.

"You hungry yet squirt?" He questioned gruffly, making Levy smile.

"A little. I'll make us something to eat if you'd like." Gajeel shrugged and pulled off his over coat, tossing it over his desk chair. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going downstairs now. Go ahead and take your time." Smiling softly she gave him a quick hug and darted out the door into the hallway. Gajeel let out a breath once she left and turned his gaze upon his desk.

"I wonder if Lily noticed it yet." He mumbled, reaching forwards and opening the second drawer down. Gently pushing on the bottom of the drawer at the back he watched it pop open and peered in. It appeared as though, thankfully, no one had noticed the secret compartment as everything was in its place. Gently smoothing his hand over a lumpy ball of iron Gajeel glanced at the other items. An old, beat up book, a thin iron ring with a light blue sapphire adorning it, another ball of iron except this one was perfectly rounded, and a strip of what appeared to be black, metallic scales. Picking up the strip he stuffed into his pocket and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Gajeel? Oh good. Food's ready!" Levy greeted cheerily once he entered the kitchen. She then turned her attention back to the stove and starting humming happily, swinging her hips along to her tune. Stiffening immediately upon seeing her well-rounded bottom move like that Gajeel walked up behind her and pressed himself against her back, peering over her shoulder to see what she had made-and hopefully stop the hip movements before he had a heart attack.

"Smells good." Levy smiled brightly at his praise and lifted up the spatula, offering him a taste. Gajeel licked it slowly, watching a light blush bloom on her cheeks as he did so. "Mhm... you try." Levy's eyes widened a bit but she complied, quickly licking a small bit off the side and then taking back the spatula to serve their dishes.

"It's good..." She murmured shyly, allowing her hair to fall forwards and shield her eyes. Gajeel chuckled lightly and pulled her hair back behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her cheek as he pulled away. Levy's blush darkened a bit and Gajeel eyed her, finally deciding that her cheeks resembled rosebuds. Smiling happily at his comparison Gajeel sat down at the table, giving Levy some space to turn around and move. With her blush cooled Levy gently placed two bowls of rice, carrots and beef on the table and slipped into the chair beside Gajeel, accidentally brushing her leg against his. A spark quickly ran up her leg and Levy stifled her gasp by shoving a spoonful of stew in her mouth. Gajeel had already taken a bit and had to try very hard not to choke when he almost gasped.

The two finished their meal shortly afterwards and with no other incidents.

"C'mere Shorty." Gajeel drawled, stacking their bowls in the sink. Levy eyed him in confusion and did as she was told, stepping right up to him. Leaning his head down close to her ear he breathed out a single word, "Tag." Ruffling her hair quickly Gajeel ran out of the kitchen, and by the sound of it, up the stairs and to his room.

"Hey!" Levy shouted indignantly, chasing after him.

Upon arriving at the room she looked around briefly and saw him sitting in his desk chair, completely relaxed.

"What was the point in that?" She questioned curiously, slowly walking forwards. Gajeel shrugged.

"Why don't you come find out." He offered, holding out a hand to her. Levy eyed the hand for a moment before lunging forwards and attempting to tag him back. At this point she was literally a foot in front of him and she leaned forwards, tapping his arm.

"Tag."

"Ah! You got me!" Gajeel groaned, clutching his arm as if it was in pain.

"Oh stop it!" Levy laughed, her breath hitching as Gajeel leaned forwards and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. Blushing at the position Levy watched Gajeel in interest.

"Here." He stated simply, making sure to keep his expression carefully blank as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of black something. Examining it closely Levy guessed it was made of scales and smiled encouragingly. Gajeel sighed heavily at her expression and reached forwards, sliding the strip through her hair and tying it in a knot behind her head.

"It's... It's a bandana that I made using some of Metallicana's scales." He muttered almost shyly, scratching the back of his neck. Levy grinned happily and leaned forwards, kissing him lightly.

"It's wonderful." She whispered, her eyes shining. Gajeel blinked slowly and lowered his head so that his lips hovered above hers.

"Glad you think so." He murmured, capturing her lips passionately. Levy smiled against his lips and threaded her fingers through his hair. Smirking like the devil he is Gajeel darted his tongue out and licked her lips experimentally, almost like this wasn't his first time kissing her. Levy readily obliged and opened her mouth, her own tongue shooting forwards and engaging with his in a playful manner.

Pulling back slightly Gajeel stared at Levy through partly closed eyes and leaned forwards once again, nipping and tugging gently at her lips. When he felt Levy's shivers of pleasure going down her spine he kissed the corner of her mouth and then moved over to her jaw line, nipping and sucking gently as he worked his way down her neck trying to find her sweet spot. As he nipped lightly where her jaw and neck met Levy's breath hitched and she let out a moan.

"You like that?" He questioned teasingly, languidly licking the spot and stopping only to suck harshly, leaving a light pink spot.

"Mhn, Gajeel... uhh..." Levy managed to get out through her gasping breaths.

"What was that?" He prodded, pulling her shirt over her head in one fluid movement.

"Bed, please!" She exclaimed, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"If you insist." Gajeel said happily, standing up swiftly and tossing her lightly onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked sitting up to look over at him. Gajeel just winked at her and peeled off his shirt before crawling onto the bed beside her. Levy's face glowed light pink in the fading sunlight and Gajeel reached over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her under him.

"You're fucking gorgeous. You know that?" He whispered huskily, kissing her collar bones. Levy shivered once again and wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair and rubbing his scalp gently. Gajeel's hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist ran down her bare side and gently squeezed her hip before running up the opposite side and stopping to pull off her shirt and play with the edges of her lacy blue bra.

Levy stared up at him through lust hazed eyes and lifted her back off the bed, allowing Gajeel to slip his hand under and undo the clasp. Throwing her bra away once it was undone Gajeel gazed down at her. Blushing shyly Levy moved her hands to cover her small breasts but was halted by Gajeels hand.

"Don't, there's nothing wrong with them." He assured her, gently rubbing his rough palm over them. Levy gasped with pleasure and brought her hands up to his chest and gently traced the planes of his stomach, stopping when Gajeel casually slipped a nipple inside his hot mouth. Flicking his tongue against it slowly Gajeel used his one hand to gently massage her breast as his other hand ran calloused fingers down her sides.

Moaning in pleasure Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's torso, bringing him closer to her. Gajeel lightly bit her nipple and licked around it aggravating the other with his rough hand. Levy groaned and found herself tightening her hold on Gajeel's hair. Gajeel pulled back and smirked up at her before ducking back down and taking her other nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly.

"Ga-ahh... mhn... ga-gajeel..." Levy whimpered, thrashing about on the bed below him. Quickly lifting his head he latched back onto Levy's mouth and bit her lips, tugging on them while massaging both of her breasts with his palms. Levy snaked her arms around Gajeel's neck and bit at his lips in return, shuddering when Gajeel sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it back before letting go and nipping at her sweet spot.

Removing her hands from around his neck Levy placed her hands questioningly on Gajeel's pants. Gajeel sat back, halting his ministrations. Levy took this as a go and quickly undid his belt, removing it and sliding down his pants in a few seconds. Gajeel then grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, undoing the button and pulling off her shorts faster than Levy thought possible.

Now it was just their underwear separating them but Gajeel didn't allow Levy to dwell on that as he pushed her back into the mattress, running his hands down her sides and across her breasts and stomach, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Levy. Gajeel then moved back up to her mouth and kissed her heatedly, once again beginning to trail kisses down her body. Once he reached her stomach Gajeel moved his sights to her hips and bit one while moving his hands around to massage her thighs.

"They... they aren't, uhnn, too... ungh, small?" Levy panted, her eyes now clouded with fear. Gajeel shook his head.

"No Shorty, they're perfect. The best hips out of all the Fairy Tail girls, that's your best feature." He whispered, trailing his fingers across her hips. Levy's eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"Yours aren't so bad either." She laughed, snaking her arms back around his neck and kissing him happily. Gajeel chuckled and pulled away, tracing the pattern of her underwear. Levy's breath hitched and she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Smirking evilly Gajeel ran a hand down her stomach and between her legs and Levy gasped tensing her body at the intense pleasure.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He asked her huskily, rubbing his palm against her lacy blue underwear. Levy moaned and instinctively closed her legs.

"Mhnn..." She moaned, thrashing about as he spread her legs and repeated the action.

"Say it. C'mon... do you like it, _Levy? _You're soaked, don't lie." He taunted. Levy's eyes widened at the use of her name (and the fact that he was just torturing her).

"Gajeel, you just u-ahnn!" Levy moaned as Gajeel did it again.

"What,_ Levy? _I can't hear you over your moans." Levy blushed heavily upon hearing him say that.

"I-I... I l-li-like i-it when y-you d-do t-th-that." She stuttered, her face going beet red. Gajeel smirked up at her.

"Do you now? What about this?" He questioned, slipping a finger inside of her hot wetness. Levy gasped and her legs tightened at the intrusion so Gajeel moved his free hand up and stroked her breasts while kissing her passionately and leaving his finger where it was. Levy eventually relaxed and loosened her legs, granting Gajeel access once more. He gingerly moved his finger, stroking the outer walls. Levy shuddered and slipped her hands into his hair, gripping it like a lifeline while Gajeel slowly removed her underwear.

Taking his mouth away from her mouth Gajeel kissed her temple softly before pulling his head down to her nether region and licking her inner thighs. Pulling one hand out of his hair she slipped it down to her legs, pulling them upwards while Gajeel massaged her sides.

Slowly pulling his head back Gajeel glanced up at her, his eyes asking for permission.

"Go ahead." She murmured, spreading her legs a little farther. Gajeel nodded and slipped a second finger inside, starting to pump slowly. Levy moaned, gyrating her hips slightly with his rhythm.

"Levy?" He called softly, watching her eyes flutter fully open from their pleasure induced state.

"Mhnn?" She panted, watching him as well as she could in the fading sunlight.

"You good?" She nodded once and her eyes slid shut once again as he slowly licked her hard nub, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Levy breathed deeply as Gajeel gently stroked her entrance with his tongue, lapping up her excessive juices. Levy groaned and pulled his face closer, rolling her hips and shuddering as he slipped a third finger in.

Licking her rhythmically Gajeel grabbed Levy's hips and pulled them downwards sharply causing Levy to jerk her hips at the intense feeling as he removed his mouth from her netherlips and placed them up on her mouth. Levy moaned as Gajeel battled her tongue with his own that was coated in her juices, allowing her to taste herself. Levy licked the sticky substance off of her own mouth as he pulled back and watched her. Gajeel felt a tightening in his core as she did that and he slipped a fourth finger in her, pumping harder.

Levy shuddered and snapped her hazy eyes open.

"G-Ga-Gajeel! Mhnn... I'm... I'm co-com-ahh!" Levy screeched as she reached her climax, stars exploding in her vision as she felt a molten ball explode within her. Panting harshly Levy shook her head to clear her vision and glanced up at him. He had removed his hands and was sitting at her feet, sucking her sweet juices off of his fingers one by one. Levy swallowed heavily at this sight and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Yup, you definitely ca-cam-ahh!" He laughed. Levy blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"I... I... I'm sorry." She whimpered, curling in on herself. Gajeel stopped laughing and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." He rumbled huskily, pulling her towards him and kissing her lovingly as she lifted her head.

"R-really?" She hiccupped, leaning into him. Gajeel kissed her temples where strands of her curly hair stuck with sweat.

"Really... are you happy?" Levy looked up at him uncertainly but nodded none the less.

"So am I so don't worry." Levy allowed a small smile and Gajeel smirked back at her, his expression quickly turning serious.

"Are you ready?" Gajeel questioned, staring down at her intently.

"Yes." Levy squeaked, her eyes clouded with nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Gajeel prodded, peering into her eyes.

"I'm sure." Levy declared with conviction, pulling her face up to his and meeting in a loving kiss. Gajeel fell forwards onto the bed with her underneath him yet again and he cupped her hips and pulled them up to meet his clothed ones as her breasts rubbed against his hard chest.

After sucking on her neck and then nipping at her lips and placing light kisses on her eyelids Gajeel stepped back and shed his boxers with a single tug. He then crawled over to her and rolled on his side, bringing her with him.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" He questioned anxiously, something akin to fear nestled in his eyes.

"Yes Gajeel. I wa... I need you." She told him bravely, staring straight into his eyes. His eyes shining with lust and passion Gajeel slowly positioned himself at her entrance, waiting and allowing her to get used to the feel of his rough legs against her smooth ones. Laying quick butterfly kisses upon her temple and neck Gajeel gently pushed inwards, stopping when she tensed.

Looking down quickly Levy stifled a gasp.

"Wi... will it... uhm... fit?" She asked nervously, her gaze flicking back up to his face.

"Remember what I said? You have the biggest and nicest hips of the Fairy Tail women... or rather of every woman I've ever seen" Gajeel promised, smiling reassuringly down and he and thrust in a little more yet again allowing her time to adjust. When she relaxed he pushed himself in until he hit a spongy surface.

"You okay Shorty? This will hurt." Gajeel warned, watching her eyes darken with apprehension. "You can bite my shoulder if you'd like." Levy blinked once and accepted his suggestion, clamping her teeth down on his tanned shoulder.

"Do it. Now!" She shouted, flinching and crying out in pain when he did so. Slamming her eyes shut and biting down hard enough to draw blood Levy let out a ragged sob and let go of his shoulder, falling back into the pillows and remaining completely still. Gajeel kissed away her tears, stroking her hips gently and not moving inside of her, his eyes begging for her to do or say anything. Slowly Levy's eyes cracked open and she looked up at him through glistening eyelashes.

"Ouch." She mumbled, smiling ruefully. Gajeel smiled down at her, quickly capturing her lips in a kiss filled with raw emotion. Love, lust, pain. All were present and Levy rolled her hips to let him know she was okay and he started moving, slowly at first but then they became faster and more needy.

Rolling over so that he was on top of her once again Gajeel braced himself with one arm while the other came around her waist and pulled her up to him. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as her breasts bounced up and down in the bright moonlight. Gajeel groaned as Levy rolled her hips and sucked and bit harshly at his neck and shoulders.

Gajeel was aware of a stirring within himself and he shuddered as his teeth got a bit sharper and his nails a bit longer. Levy stifled a scream as he bit down roughly on the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder and drew blood. Gajeel then gently licked at the wound he created and raked his nails down her back, hard enough to make her gasp but light enough not to break more skin.

Levy let out a cry then, notifying Gajeel that she was ready. In that instant Gajeel realized he was too and they came together, panting harshly with the release.

Gajeel pulled out but remained on top of her and Levy stretched up and kissed his jaw lightly, pushing him so that he rolled over onto his back and she could straddle him. Leaning over Levy stroked his cheek and began trying to get up and off of him but found herself too sore to move.

"Ow." She grumbled, collapsing on his chest. Gajeel grinned down at her.

"D'ya hurt?" He asked in amusement.

"Maybe." She scowled, too exhausted and sore to make a real retort.

"Here, let's go have a quick shower and clean you off." He suggested, sitting up in bed and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Levy nodded sleepily and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, securing her legs around his waist and curling her arms around his neck. Upon entering the bathroom he flicked on the light, making them both blink at the brightness. Placing her on the counter top he eyed her carefully, slowly extricating himself from her grasp. "Stay put."

Nodding tiredly Levy looked down and found that most of her lower half was coated in sticky red blood. Shuddering at the sight Levy looked back up and right into Gajeel's eyes.

"C'mere." Levy raised her arms and he picked her up slowly, holding her against himself tightly as he stepped into the shower. He had already started it and the hot water cascaded down, rolling over her body and soothing the strained muscles. Gajeel sat against the wall and placed her in his lap, propped up against his chest. Grabbing a soft cloth from the tap Gajeel wet it and gently rubbed at her legs, washing away her blood. Cupping his hands Gajeel got a handful water and poured it down her back, washing away her sweat.

Levy sighed and slid down, sitting up and spreading her legs to wash that area herself.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Gajeel rumbled against her back, rinsing the cloth and gently swiping it between her legs, cleaning away the last of her blood. Sliding Levy over so that she leaned against the wall on her own Gajeel stood up to rinse himself off, leaving Levy to herself for a moment.

At any other time Levy supposed she would be quite embarrassed and yet excited to watch Gajeel shower but right now she was curled in the corner with her head lolled off to one side as she waited for Gajeel to finish. Turning off the water and stepping out quickly Gajeel left Levy alone and her eyes widened slightly. There was no way she could get to the bed on her own. However, two seconds later he stepped back in with a huge towel and swaddled her in it, carrying her princess style back into the bedroom. Laying her out on the bed Gajeel grabbed a smaller towel and began rubbing her dry. Levy smiled softly and watched him with a loving gaze.

"You're a real gentleman, you know that?" She slurred sleepily, grinning when he blushed madly.

"S-Shaddup!" Gajeel stuttered weakly, ignoring her grin as best as he could.

"Hn." She murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing into his touch.

"Shorty, you still awake?" Levy groaned and attempted to sit up but fell back down as her arms gave way. "It's alright. You stay there." He whispered gently, grabbing both towels and tossing them into the bathroom before turning off the light and slipping on his boxers-which he managed to locate somewhere between towelling Levy dry and turning off the light.

Reaching out to her he scooped her up and hugged her to his chest, pulling down the blankets and sliding under. Rolling on his side so Levy could curl up with him Gajeel pushed her damp hair back from her face and re-did the bandana, allowing her to see easily. Levy smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Gajeel easily complied and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Levy smiled and nestled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply as sleep started to claim her.

"I love you Shorty." Gajeel breathed into her hair, entwining his legs with hers.

"Love you too..." Levy mumbled sleepily, kissing his neck. Gajeel smirked and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, tucking it in and allowing himself to fall asleep with her safe in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really don't know why I offered M as an option for you guys cuz my face is redder than Erza's hair right now and I am afraid it's awkward and bad and argh! All these damn emotions! I'm a train wreck. So... now that that's done... would you like me to continue the story? Have any ideas for future chaps if you do in fact want me to continue? And love it? Hate it? Have no real opinion either way? Please review and tell me if my attempt at writing M with no experience in this particular matter was even worth it. I appreciate all of your reviews and the fact that you stuck around till I at least got to this point. And, like I said before, if you want more story let me know. They could go on vacation, have a kid, Gajeel could go on a long quest on his own for Makarov, uhm... Levy could... uhh... I don't know but I could make it work if you wanted more. Lol, so please review and remember that I really love y'all~!**


	12. The Final Task, Signed, I

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. **_

_**So... you guys are mad I assume but I updated finally. It took a while to hatch but I have a new idea and it should last me three or four chapters unless... well I won't give it away. But here you are and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**_

* * *

The moonlight poured into Gajeel's room and gently coloured it a soft silver as Gajeel slid out of bed to open the french doors.

"What the fuck do you want?" He exclaimed exasperatedly, stepping out onto the chilled terrace. A rock sailed upwards then and grazed his cheek lightly. Craning his head downwards his eyes locked onto a cloaked figure with a handful of rocks.

"Do you want to die?" He growled, preparing to launch himself off the terrace.

"Sorry to wake you." The figure called softly. "Master would like to see you." For a second Gajeel froze and thought about Master Ivan and how Levy was lying peacefully in the other room, completely vulnerable to any attacks.

"Show me your face." He demanded, picking up the stray rock and aiming it at the head of the figure.

"It's me Gajeel." The voice said in exasperation as a pale hand swiftly pulled back the hood.

"Mira?" Gajeel choked, dropping the rock. "Why now? What is it?"

"I'm not sure... although at this point I don't believe he'd call you unless it was something urgent dealing with his son. We have to go now." Mira chirped worriedly, wringing her hands together. Gajeel sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks.

"I'm not leaving Short Stuff alone." Gajeel finally replied. Mira stared up at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'll be back. Be ready to go when I arrive." Gajeel didn't bother to reply as Mira ran towards the center of town and was fully clothed in a minute flat.

"Shorty... wake up." Gajeel whispered gruffly, shaking Levy's small frame. Levy groaned and rolled away from him, swatting unconsciously at his outstretched hand. Huffing in annoyance Gajeel pulled the pillow from beneath her head swiftly. Levy's eyes shot open as her head hit the mattress and she shot a hand over to where Gajeel should be.

"Gajeel?" She whispered in fear.

"Right here." He answered, sitting on the bed beside her. Levy shifted slightly and leaned into him, sighing softly. Kissing the top of her head gently Gajeel pulled the blanket around her and tugged her onto his lap.

"What is it?" She murmured sleepily, just noticing he was dressed.

"I have to go talk to the master. I'll be back soon." He muttered, hugging her to him tightly.

"If that's all then why do you seem so nervous?" She questioned, staring up at him. Gajeel shut his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"I... I'm a double agent." He admitted, opening his eyes to watch her expression change from shock to disbelief to terror to nothing.

"Levy?" He called in worry when she sat there silently.

"Does Master know?" She asked expressionlessly.

"Y-yes... he started it. This is my way of paying him back for destroying the guild." Levy nodded and smiled slightly up at him.

"You were forgiven long ago... there's no need to continue with this." She told him. Gajeel shook his head.

"You might have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself." He whispered quietly. Levy twisted in his arms and slipped her head into the crook of his neck.

"You should..." She mumbled against his throat. Gajeel didn't respond but he did wrap his arms tightly around her waist and kiss her softly.

"I mean it." She tried again, pulling a hand out of the blanket to absently rub his chest.

"... I know." He sighed, leaning against the headboard.

The two sat on the bed in contented silence while the wind blew gently outside and the night wore on. Minutes later there was a scuffle outside and Gajeel sat up, cradling Levy in his arms as he walked over to the doors. Peering out cautiously Gajeel confirmed that it was Mira with two other cloaked figures whose scents were somehow masked.

"I'll be right there." He called, turning on his heel and walking back to the bed.

"I'll be back soon." He promised, gently placing Levy on the bed. Levy clutched the blanket tightly around herself and stretched upwards needfully. Gajeel complied and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. Then there was a thump on the terrace so Gajeel pulled away and kissed her nose gently before leaving her and exiting through the french doors.

Huddling into the pillows Levy watched as two cloaked figures stepped into the room and gently closed the doors behind them. Her heartbeat quickened as they pulled their hoods back.

"Lu-Chan! Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded as her two friends revealed themselves, tucking the blanket tightly around her naked form. Lucy made her way over to Levy and hugged her gently.

"We're just here to hang out with you until Gajeel gets back." Lucy whispered softly. Levy smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Natsu whined, plopping himself dramatically into the desk chair. Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy laughed happily.

"Fine." They agreed, grinning in amusement as Natsu smiled up at them and promptly fell asleep.

Lucy turned back to Levy and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"Want to get some more sleep too?" She questioned sleepily, trying her best not to yawn.

"Sure." Levy yawned shamelessly, snuggling into Gajeel's pillow. Lucy smiled over at her and rolled over, pressing her back to Levy's and falling asleep almost faster than Natsu. Levy hugged the pillow close to her chest and was quickly lulled to sleep by Lucy's deep breathing and Gajeel's comforting scent.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel walked silently behind Mira on their way to the guild. Seeing as how it was the middle of the night and pitch black aside from the silver tinted objects that the moon touched nobody was out and it was deathly silent which made the setting eerie and yet seemingly perfect for the upcoming talk.

"He's in his office." Mira announced as they arrived at the guild, pushing open the doors for him to go in. Gajeel nodded gruffly and trudged up the stairs, knocking twice at the large oak door that led to Makarov's office.

"Come in." Makarov's gravelly voice called. Gajeel pushed the door open and stood in front of Makarov's desk, ignoring the two chairs behind him. Makarov shrugged slightly and offered Gajeel a cup of coffee, which he accepted, before getting down to business.

"Ivan has started looking for new recruits. Dragon Slayers, to be precise. He sent a note today and Mira found it wedged in a crack at your usual table. We are unsure how it got there but it was addressed to you. Mira brought it to me and I read it but I have not shared the information with anyone. Here's the note." Master Makarov told him quickly as if he was afraid someone might be listening. Gajeel placed his coffee on the desk and reached out a shaky hand to grab the small slip of paper.

_Kurogane,_

_The time for your final task to prove yourself has come._

_Convince the other three dragon slayers to join us._

_Reward- Full acceptance and your little one doesn't get hurt._

_Failure to complete this task will result in total elimination._

_ ~I_

Gajeel, while briefly surprised so much information had gone into a letter that could be found by virtually anyone, gripped the paper tightly and shook with suppressed rage.

"We don't know why he said "Little one" or if he means Lily or Levy though..." Makarov muttered and Gajeel brightened somewhat. Not that he wanted to lose his cat but if there was a chance Ivan didn't know about Levy yet then that would fix a lot of could-be problems.

"I want you to make the choice. Leave Ivan's guild or comply with his wishes and take him down from the inside." Makarov finally spoke, startling Gajeel.

"I... when does this decision have to be made?" Gajeel finally asked, stuffing the note into his pocket.

"The note doesn't say when your due date is but I assume you must make progress for Ivan to be happy. Do what you can and hurry... that's all I can say." Makarov answered with a frown. "I'm sorry." Gajeel shrugged off his apology.

"Whatever... I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll go and talk to Ivan... I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Makarov nodded and rested his head on his cane. Without waiting for any possible further comments Gajeel quickly strode from the office and down the stairs, his coffee completely forgotten.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He muttered as he passed Mira. She only nodded at his back before walking up the stairs to deliver another coffee to Makarov.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Kicking at random stones and taking all the dark alleys he found Gajeel finally realized he couldn't stand being alone with his mind and headed directly for his house.

"Better tell Levy and get it over with." He muttered, glaring at the overly cheery moon. As he was nearing the house he noticed a figure on the balcony and swiftly jumped up, stopping when he noticed that it was just Natsu.

"Hey." Natsu greeted, flicking his gaze to the guild where a light could be seen in the uppermost rooms. "What did Gramps want?"

"I have to go on a mission." Natsu nodded slowly at the information and offered a friendly smile.

"Want me and Luce to watch her?" Gajeel blinked at the question but nodded despite his qualms against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks." He muttered, adjusting his jacket briefly. Natsu nodded and briefly stepped back inside, emerging a moment later with a sleeping Lucy in his arms. Smirking happily Natsu jerked his head towards the door and sat down to wait. Lucy curled up in his lap with her head lolled off to the side. Gajeel snorted but nodded at Natsu and walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Upon approaching the bed Gajeel sat down and just watched silently as Levy snuggled up to his pillow.

"Hey... Shorty?" He whispered, rubbing her cheek slowly. Levy's eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her back, staring up at him for a few minutes until realizing it was him.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed happily, crawling into his lap and curling up.

"You know you're still naked, right?" Gajeel questioned, quickly averting his eyes as the blanket fell off her shoulders. Levy blinked twice before letting out a squeak and turning bright red, tumbling out of bed and jerking on her undergarments.

"There." She declared triumphantly, grabbing a spare shirt of his and slipping it over her head. Gajeel immediately broke into laughter and promptly fell off the bed.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, scrambling hastily over the bed to get to Gajeel's sprawled form.

"C'mere." He gasped, pulling himself upright. Levy quickly slid off the bed and crouched at his side.

"Are you okay?" She questioned anxiously, examining him for any possible cuts.

"Course. I'm a Dragon Slayer after all. The only thing that fall could hurt would be my pride." He proclaimed, puffing out his chest to emphasize his point.

"Does your pride need a kiss to get better?" She laughed heartily.

"That'd be nice. But first things first..." He answered, tearing at least seven inches off the bottom of the shirt so it now hung down to just below her hips. Levy gasped and tugged the shirt downwards.

"Don't flatter yourself." He chuckled, tossing her underwear to her. Levy glared at him and slipped them on before padding slowly over to him.

"Why did you have to go?" She breathed faintly, almost too soft for Gajeel to hear.

"I... Gramps... I have to go on a mission." He told her haltingly. "Alone." Levy stared up at him with a blank face and wide eyes.

"Why?" She questioned, resting her head on his broad chest.

"I... I can't tell you yet." Gajeel responded, wrapping his arms around Levy's slender form. Levy stiffened inhaled sharply.

"Are you in danger Gajeel?" She breathed anxiously, tilting her head to stare up at his chiseled jaw. She watched silently as a muscle twitched by Gajeel's mouth as his brain worked to come up with a suitable answer.

"So you are..." She sighed sadly wrapping her arms around his waist. Gajeel slowly released a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

"Maybe." He admitted, pressing his lips to her temple. Levy smiled sorrowfully.

"How long will you be gone?" She finally asked.

"I aim to be back tomorrow." He replied in a somber tone.

"Are you at least bringing Lily?" She questioned, biting at her lip in worry.

"No." Levy sighed heavily and sagged into Gajeel. Gajeel bent down slightly and scooped her small form into his muscled arms.

"You know I'll come back. Even if I don't bring Lily." He told her gently, sitting down in the desk chair.

"I... I know." She whispered, pressing her lips against his corded neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry."

"Just don't worry." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not that easy." She muttered, closing her eyes and imagining the possible outcomes. _Bad decision, _her mind prodded as image after image of Gajeel's dead body floated through her mind. Snapping her eyes open suddenly she prayed Gajeel wouldn't notice her increasing heart rate. Gajeel glared down at her.

"I said _don't_ worry!" He exclaimed. Levy nodded quickly and Gajeel sighed as Levy offered no verbal response. Tilting her chin upwards slightly with his thumb Gajeel kissed her roughly.

"That was my promise." He told her when he pulled away. "I will come back alive." Levy smiled up at him and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Go now before I force you to stay." She mumbled, slipping out of his arms and moving to stand by the door.

"You and what army?" He teased, attempting to lighten the mood but getting up and walking to the door as well. With one hand placed on the doorknob Gajeel turned and slipped his hand through Levy's bright locks and ruffled them slightly, offering her a smirk as he swiftly opened the door and left. Levy's face immediately crumpled and she dashed to the bed, gathering herself up in a tight ball and crying herself to sleep.

Natsu entered shortly after Levy fell asleep and placed Lucy in the desk chair before silently tip toeing over to Levy's side. He stared sadly down at her tear-stained cheeks and gently brushed the stray locks of hair back into her headband.

"He'll be back Levy." He murmured softly before moving to the end of the bed and settling down for an uncomfortable night's sleep.

* * *

_** A/N: **__** And... There you are. Too OOC? Love it? Hate it? No actual opinion either way? Review anyways! I'm sorry it took so long... I kind of knew what I wanted to add but couldn't really get it out right but this was the final product... I hope it was worth the wait and now that I have a plot I should be updating weekly for the next month or so. I'll try to figure out what else to add in the mean time but with High School everyday and homework every night I can't promise everything but I can promise I'll try. Again, please review and thanks for reading everyone~!**_


	13. Gajeel's Task

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Here you are~! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter and now I hope you (and others) will review this one. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Gajeel walked silently and alone. The cold night air bit at his skin but he didn't let his discomfort hinder his pace as he made his way to Raven Claw. It had been quite some time since his last actual talk with Ivan... to be honest he had completely forgotten about him. Now, here he was walking down a small dirt road to his other guild. He'd be damned glad if he could get this over with quickly and get back to Levy. Ivan could've planted that note in hopes Gajeel would come just so he could capture Levy. Gajeel growled angrily at the possibility and cursed for not thinking about it earlier. There were all sorts of possible outcomes for his hasty exit and he damned his "Master" to hell and back just so he could damn him again. And again. And again.

"Ivan, you lousy son of a bitch..." He hissed to the dark expanse before him. He had a few hours of walking to get there, it was so out of the way that there was no actual transportation to the guild. Kicking angrily at a stray rock on the road Gajeel desperately wished a monster of some sort would jump out of the bushes and allow him to alleviate his anger with it.

Seconds ticked by and turned into minutes which surely enough turned into hours and no monster came to help Gajeel. Mentally screaming at the monster for hiding from him, he was sure there was at least one out there, Gajeel came upon a bleak field in which lay Raven Claw. Hours of walking all by himself in the dark seemed to be paying off now as he was just steps away from completing his task and getting back to Magnolia.

Glancing up at the sky Gajeel noticed that the sky seemed to be lightening somewhat and allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face. At least he could give the bastard an enjoyable awakening.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Mira hummed cheerily as she wiped the beer mugs with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Last night she had waited silently as Master held his meeting with Gajeel and had allowed the Iron Dragon Slayer to leave without so much as a good bye. The Master had taken the coffee without a word and she had left, closing the door behind her. Master still hadn't opened the door and she admitted to herself that she was worried. On top of that Levy still hadn't shown up yet either and it was bothering her to no end.

"Mira-Chan~! Over here~!" Macao and Wakaba sang out drunkenly. Mira nodded quickly, placing two brimming mugs of beer on a tray and passing it over to Kinana who took it without complaint, teasing the two older men by placing the mugs on the table and immediately dancing out of their reach before making her way back to the counter.

Moving her attention to the counter Mira began to scrub meticulously at a groove already in the counter from countless times of anxious cleaning done before. She absently bobbed her head to the beat of her unheard tune as Romeo told his father to stop leering over their Nakama.

The guild doors burst open then and Natsu barged in, knocking over a few tables in his haste to fight Gray before Erza showed up. She had taken a mission a few days ago and was due back today. Mira allowed a faint smile to grace her features at the feeling of normalcy the boys petty fight gave her and her gaze travelled to the door where Lucy was dragging a tired Levy in.

"It's two o'clock. You needed to get up and eat." She heard Lucy say exasperatedly. Levy grumbled about how she just wanted to stay in bed and plopped down on a stool at the bar, slamming her head down onto her crossed arms. Lucy sighed as she slid in next to her and offered Mira a tired smile.

"Would you like something?" Kinana asked when Mira stayed silent.

"Ah, yes. The usual please." Lucy replied, placing a hand softly on Mira's as Kinana made her way to the kitchen. "Mira-San, are you alright?" Mira nodded slowly and smiled gently at Lucy.

"Of course... just... I guess I'm worried." Lucy offered a sympathetic smile and squeezed Mira's hand lightly.

"We all are Mira, we all are."

_**(^.^) (^.^)**_

Gajeel stared expressionlessly at Ivan Dreyar while silently congratulating himself on this morning. He had gone right into the guild, which would have been nigh impossible even for him had he not had the guild stamp, and marched straight to Ivan's chambers, knocking firmly on the doors until a disgruntled and quite annoyed Ivan appeared. Now he was waiting silently as Ivan woke himself up with a hot cup of coffee. He had the note clenched tightly in his hand, hidden out of sight in his pocket. He was keeping silent as Ivan quietly drank his coffee. They were currently the only people awake in Raven Claw right now and Gajeel intended to keep it that way for if he had to make a hasty retreat.

"So... you are here without the other three Dragon Slayers because..?" Ivan finally asked, looking up from his empty cup.

"I wish to know what exactly you want and when I must have them to you by. I also wish to know what "little one" you are threatening." Gajeel answered firmly, staring unwaveringly up at Ivan. Smirking slightly Ivan motioned for Gajeel to remove the note from his pocket. Gajeel pulled it out slowly and handed it over.

"Well, as you see here... I wish for you to bring me the other three. As for the due date... well I suppose will leave that up to you to decide. But, don't screw around with me boy. I know you've gotten... close shall we say to the others and I don't want you to back out now. After all, that wouldn't be good for your little one now would it?" Gajeel stared up at Ivan in mild confusion.

"I will repeat." Gajeel ground out as quietly as he could and without angering Ivan. "What little one?" Ivan chuckled darkly, pulling out a small lacrima ball.

"You're so naive. Guess." Was all he said as the lacrima glowed dimly and an image of the back of a little blue haired mage appeared.

"Wendy?" Gajeel finally spoke, refusing to admit it was the other little blue haired mage. Ivan grinned widely.

"Now, now, Gajeel. Why would I threaten my prize? You know quite well who I mean." Gajeel paled slightly at those words as all of his fears came back full force and beat at him repeatedly.

"Why Levy?" Gajeel ground out slowly, clenching his fists in anger.

"Levy? Oh, your little mate? I don't want to hurt her." Ivan drawled slowly, tapping the lacrima twice. The image in the little ball blurred and Gajeel found himself staring at Levy's face. "Quite a beauty I admit but no, I don't want to hurt her. After all, she's already had more than her fair share, no?" Gajeel gritted his teeth in an attempt at calming himself down.

"Then what the fuck do you want to hurt?" Gajeel spat, glaring heavily at his so called Master.

"Not what, who. Your little one of course. I've said this before." Ivan told him in a bored tone. Gajeel blinked slowly.

"I don't have a little one." He laughed. "Just Levy. What game are you playing at?"

"Oh? No little one? You really are naive." Ivan chuckled, tapping the lacrima again and this time Gajeel watched as the view zoomed onto Levy's stomach. Gajeel's eyes widened at the prospect but he quickly shook off the thought. It was only last night so there was no way she could be pregnant right now. Besides, even if she was there would be no way Ivan could tell.

"Don't fuck with me." Gajeel growled still staring intently at the vision on the lacrima.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ivan assured Gajeel. "I just like keeping myself aware of possible Dragon Slayers. You, my boy, have made me a very happy man. None of my guild members has ever had four possible Dragon Slayers for me." The room darkened as Ivan's words sank in and the sky filled with angry storm clouds.

"What makes you think I'd hand over my child if I had one? I'm not yo-" Gajeel yelled angrily, forgetting his hope to keep the other Raven Claw members asleep.

"Well, you are one of my most loyal members, aren't you Gajeel?" Ivan interrupted calmly, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. Gajeel clamped his mouth shut. He had just sealed his fate. Either get killed now or comply with Ivan's request and possibly get killed after. No matter what he chose the fact that Ivan wanted to kill him remained the same. The worst part was that he was now risking the life of his could be family because of his stupid slip. He was sure that Ivan could've gotten the information other ways but this was a surefire way to get Gajeel's loyalty... or head.

"So there you have it. Deliver the Slayers or be slayed along with your lovely, blossoming family." Ivan mocked, smashing the lacrima. "Dear... I do hope you make it back before something bad happens to your... Levy, was it?" Gajeel nodded curtly.

"Of course Master. I must've lost my head." Gajeel replied in a surprisingly calm tone. He turned around and swiftly exited Ivan's chambers but not before catching Ivan's gleeful smile.

_Natsu, she better be safe you bastard! _His mind screamed as he made his way out of the guild, passing guild members that reminded him of Phantom Lord. No smiles, waves or greetings of any form other than the occasional glance or snarl. Allowing the doors to slam behind him Gajeel had to cover his ears as the sky rumbled furiously and the rain began to pound down around him. Beginning the trek back Gajeel found that he knew where he was going and didn't have to even look, he feet just carried him there. Which was good considering that the rain was so dense he couldn't even see through it. He hated Ivan with every fibre of his being. He had never liked the man of course but this was too far. Picking up his pace Gajeel thanked the gods that he didn't need to think about falling or losing his direction, he just ran to where he knew his only salvation was. He'd be damned if he didn't get to her before something else did.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Levy watched the guild through her curtain of messy blue hair. After bringing her to the guild Lucy had pretty much left Levy to sulk by herself. She occasionally tried to start up a conversation or offer Levy some food but Levy just shook her head or offered small, few worded responses in return. She'd eat later. No, she hadn't read any good books recently. Yes, this was some wet weather they were having.

Mira had stayed at the counter with Levy all day, allowing Kinana to service the drunken or soon to be drunken guild members. She had worn down three and a half rags and had such a deep groove it could now qualify as a bowl. Lucy placed her hand over Mira's.

"He'll come back." She assured Mira and Levy at the same time. Mira nodded and some fire seemed to light up her eyes. Wakaba called for more beer and this time Mira hefted the tray up in her graceful hands and allowed Kinana to have a rest as she served beers to her beloved Nakama. Lucy smiled at her handiwork and called over Natsu.

"Hiya Luce." He greeted happily, briefly glancing down at Levy's hunched form.

"Can you pick her up?" Lucy requested, walking over to a shirtless mage. Natsu quirked a brow at his partners retreating form before scooping Levy up and following Lucy. Levy didn't protest at being manhandled nor did she appreciate it.

"What now?" She whined unhappily. Natsu cringed at her high pitched question and Lucy motioned for him to place Levy beside Gray. Natsu widened his eyes but did so, gently placing Levy down on the bench. As soon as she was sitting Levy crossed her arms on the table and flopped her head down onto them. Now Gray and Natsu both gave Lucy a confused expression to which she responded to by shooing them over to the bar. Gray grumbled briefly about having to leave since he was there first but one look from Lucy and he immediately jumped up and headed to the bar with Natsu walking quietly behind him.

"Juvia, don't follow him please. Levy needs help." Lucy declared to seemingly nobody. Juvia suddenly popped up beside the blond and Lucy almost fell over even though she was expecting exactly that.

"Love rival is keeping Juvia from Juvia's beloved Gray-Sama. Why?" Juvia chirped, staring down at Lucy somewhat curiously.

"As you can probably tell, Gajeel isn't here today and Levy is lonely and worried. Can you please tell her that Gajeel will be okay?" Lucy practically pleaded. Juvia considered for a moment before nodding and Lucy let out a grateful sigh.

Quickly making her way over to her partners Lucy watched as Juvia sat down beside Levy and somehow lulled her into a conversation. Soon both blunettes had deep blushes adorning their cheeks and Lucy immediately knew what Juvia had started talking about. Lucy smacked her head on the bar counter repeatedly for not trying that sooner. She had noticed a few bruises last night that could definitely qualify for love bites but hadn't thought to tease her best friend. Now she wished she was over there so she could find out just what happened but she had left Juvia in charge so she had to stay here.

"Well then, what do you guys want to do?" She finally asked, turning around only to find that Natsu and Gray were gone. In fact, they were in the middle of a guild brawl right now which left Lucy all alone.

"Whoop-dee-doo..." She muttered, sliding into "her" stool and watching the rain pound outside.

The doors slammed open then and Lucy jolted upright as a bolt of lightening lit up the room and framed a masculine figure in the doorway. Everyone went silent and the brawlers paused mid punch to see the newcomer.

"Levy..." The voice called. It was deep yet had a dangerous edge to it and Lucy found herself protectively hovering over Levy.

"That voice... it-it's him!" Lucy heard Levy gasp and strained to see the man better with the pounding rain and lightening all around him. Watching apprehensively as Levy dragged herself upwards it took all Lucy had to not stop Levy when she threw herself roughly at the man.

As sure as she was that her friend could handle anything if need be she wasn't quite sure that it was a smart idea for Levy to throw her small frame at a could be attacker. Apparently Mirajane was thinking the same thing as she came out of the kitchen with a tray full of food just in time to see Levy launch herself at the man.

"Levy!" She screamed, dropping the tray in terror. The whole guild watched as Levy and the man fell and a lone bread stick rolled out the guild doors as they closed without a sound.

* * *

_** A/N:**__**So there you have it. A lovely cliffhanger if I do say so myself. Anywho, the person should be quite obvious, afterall, she wouldn't just attack anyone. Er, she is attacking him... right? Anyways, love it? Hate it? No real opinion either way? Review no matter your thoughts. If they were too OOC or I messed up then just let me know. Thanks again to all who reviewed and I'll be updating next week. Love ya'll~!**_


	14. His Salvation

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. (Arresting Lucy? Why? I mean seriously man!)**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Two agonizing seconds ticked by before the man sat up. The guild watched fearfully as he dragged Levy with him and Mira found herself shaking with worry.

"Damn... the moisture is screwing with my voice." The man grumbled and Reedus quickly illuminated the slightly darkened room with a lantern.

"Thank god." Mira gasped, sliding onto the floor in a relieved heap. The guild let out a collective sigh as well and most turned back to their previous activities as Levy smiled tearfully.

"Miss me Shorty?" Gajeel rumbled, quirking an eyebrow at her. Levy glared gently at him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her nose in his chest.

"Tch... No." She mumbled weakly. Gajeel laughed openly and stood up, wrapping one arm around Levy's waist to support her.

"So you're back? Good... come to my office please Gajeel." Master Makarov called from the second floor, making his first appearance of the day. Mira smiled happily as things seemed to be okay now and allowed Lucy and Natsu to help her up. Gajeel nodded and placed Levy on the floor, turning towards the stairs. As he took his first step Levy grabbed his hand and he stopped to look down at her.

"I'm coming." She said simply. Gajeel smirked lightly and tugged her forwards, ignoring the pointed stairs of their guild mates. He was back with his salvation. Why should he care if they stared? Okay... maybe the stares bothered him a little bit. Shrugging off his worries Gajeel stepped into Makarov's office and pulled the door shut behind him, cutting off visibility to the rest of the guild.

Makarov raised a brow at Gajeel and motioned towards two chairs in front of his desk. Gajeel swiftly propelled Levy into one and stood protectively behind her.

"So, I trust you have told her?" Makarov questioned, motioning to Levy. Gajeel nodded curtly. "Levy, you understand that this mustn't get out, right?"

"Of course Master." She replied, offering a small smile. Makarov smiled back before turning his attention to Gajeel.

"What did Ivan say?" Makarov questioned, spitting out his son's name as though it had a foul taste.

"He wants Natsu, Wendy and Laxus." Levy gasped slightly and Makarov clenched his fists.

"He can't have them." Makarov declared.

"Master... I think they should allow me to take them... we can take Ivan down from the inside." Gajeel reasoned, placing a hand on Levy's shoulder to still her arguments.

"I-I agree with Gajeel, Master." Levy whispered, leaving both men staring at her wide-eyed.

"Levy?" Makarov mumbled, leaning on his cane for support. Gajeel stayed silent and stared down at her.

"Well... if he wants them he should get them so nobody gets hurt. I believe Gajeel and the others can take down Raven Claw... even without our help." She continued, bringing her hand up to rest on Gajeel's . Makarov nodded at her words and motioned for Gajeel to continue.

"He... he also wants my child." Gajeel finally blurted. Levy froze and turned to look at him with fear flashing through her eyes.

"Gajeel...?" She whispered, scarcely daring to breath while Makarov let out a shocked cough and gently lowered himself to the desk.

"You... ah, have a child?" Makarov asked slowly, bringing his gaze up to land on Gajeel.

"Apparently." He replied, glancing down at Levy. Makarov's eyes widened slightly and Levy found herself paling at the prospect. Sure it was wonderful that she was going to have a child with Gajeel but for her child's life to be played with by Ivan was unacceptable.

"Why?" She asked, breaking the tense silence. Her voice broke at the end and she found her knees to weak and almost fell as her eyes welled up with tears. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest reassuringly.

"Because I'm a Dragon Slayer and he wants every possible Dragon Slayer to be his." Gajeel muttered angrily, glaring at the unused chair.

"Gajeel... you understand how important this is... get the other three in on your plan and get it done. There is no backing out now. My brats lives are at stake." Makarov declared, slamming his cane down upon his desk. "No one finds out but those three and Lucy since she will have to be the one looking after Levy. We might have to tell Mira eventually but for now it's relatively safe so there's no need." Gajeel nodded in agreement and Makarov left the office to allow Levy some time to compose herself.

"Shorty..." Gajeel rumbled, pulling her chin up with a forefinger. Levy looked up at him with haunted eyes and Gajeel found himself cursing Ivan yet again that day. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Levy shook her head.

"But what if it's not? Gajeel... I'm afraid." She whispered brokenly, burying her tear stained face in his chest. He sighed deeply and scooped her up, cradling her to his chest.

"I know... I know." He murmured, resting his chin on her head as she cried.

Minutes later her heavy breathing echoed throughout Makarov's office and Gajeel gently opened the door and walked down the stairs to the bar counter. This time most people had the decency not to stare as Gajeel made his way to Mira with a sleeping Levy.

"Are you going home?" She asked softly, gently patting Levy's head.

"Yeah... I think we all need some sleep." Mira smiled at his answer and disappeared into the supply closet only to return a moment later with a blanket which she carefully wrapped around Levy.

"Juvia, Gray." She called suddenly and the two appeared at her side a moment later.

"What's up Mira?" Gray asked, trying to appear casual even though he had seen Levy's tear stained face.

"Can you walk home with Gajeel and keep the rain off of them?" She requested, motioning to Levy's sleeping form. Gray and Juvia nodded without complaint and Gray quickly scampered off to grab his jacket. Ten seconds later he met them at the door and slipped his jacket over Juvia's shoulders as she stepped out into the rain. A second later the rain above her stopped and Gray stepped out beside her while Gajeel followed closely behind them.

He figured in any other circumstance he would have vehemently denied any help but in this case he was grateful for the help and after a few minutes of silence they arrived at Gajeel's house where he thanked the two mages and quickly slipped in the door as they made their way back to the guild.

As soon as the door shut Gajeel heard the rain start pounding outside and silently thanked Mira. Quietly kicking off his boots Gajeel padded up the stairs and down the hall to his room in complete darkness. Upon arriving at his door he pushed it open with his toes and silently padded over to his bed where he pulled down the covers and pulled off Levy's shoes before placing her down. Pulling off his jacket and his shirt Gajeel tossed them towards his closet and sat down beside Levy, pulling the blankets over them both and listening to the rain pound outside.

"Gajeel?" Levy groggily croaked, attempting to sit up.

"Hey Shorty." He greeted, tucking her comfortably into his side.

"Gajeel... would Ivan really..." She trailed off suddenly as more tears choked her throat and clouded her vision.

"Take our child? Yeah..." He replied, clenching his fists. Levy gently placed her hands on his and closed her eyes hoping to quell the tears. "Shorty... You mean everything to me but I want you to be safe... if you ever want to leave cuz you think it'll be safer then do so." Levy stiffened at his words and rolled over to face him.

"Gajeel, I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here." She told him firmly, placing her hand on his chest where his heart would be. "That heart beats for me and this one-" Grabbing his hand she placed it in her chest above her left breast. "Beats for you... I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather be with you then alone. After all, I'm not as safe without you as I am with you." She concluded, kissing him lovingly before curling her arms around his neck and nestling into his side. Gajeel's mouth gaped for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her waist in return and pulled her close.

"I love you." She whispered softly, smiling against his chest in contentment.

"Always Shorty." He murmured, kissing her temple and curling himself protectively around her. Seconds later she was out cold and Gajeel allowed himself to sleep as well.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel shot up in bed in a panic, his eyes shooting open as he realized Levy was no longer beside him. So she had decided to leave and save herself, huh? Gajeel cursed himself for telling her that. Now he was alone again. It was ironic really... just as he found the one thing in life that absolutely promised to stay, it would leave. Clenching his fists in the blankets Gajeel forced himself to think logically.

She left because he told her to. It wasn't her leaving him so much as it was her saving herself. Gajeel could respect that. He'd saved himself and left others behind many times before. He never thought about the pain it may have caused others since he never befriended anyone.

Now he was sitting alone, left to suffer on his own like he left others. A fitting end he supposed but he never imagined it would hurt this much. But that's just because he never imagined establishing relationships or falling in love. Fuck it all he was going back to bed now and he'd be damned if he let this get to him... okay, maybe it was getting to him.

"Gajeel?" Levy called, closing the door to the bathroom behind her and padding over to where he sat. "Are you alright?"

"Levy?" He choked out, staring at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes?" She answered, crawling into his lap. "It's me... what's wrong?" Gajeel suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and snaked his arms around her waist, crushing her to him as he kissed her fiercely.

"You stayed..." He panted, resting his forehead against hers when they broke for air.

"Of course genius. I said I would." She laughed, breathing heavily.

"I know..." He muttered, falling back onto the bed and bringing her with him.

"You thought I'd left you, huh? You aren't ever getting that lucky." Levy teased him, propping herself up on his chest and kissing him again.

"Thank god." Gajeel whispered, rolling onto his side and hugging her tightly. Levy smirked at him and kissed him once again for good measure.

"I'm staying right here Gajeel because I love you." Gajeel smirked.

"Course ya do." He chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Gajeel...~!" Levy whined, shivering at the touch.

"Fine, I love you too." Gajeel laughed. Levy glared lightly at him until he finally caved. "Shorty, I fucking love you, okay?" Levy smiled up at him and kissed his jaw.  
"I know. That's just why we work." She giggled, snuggling into his chest. Letting out a sigh of happiness Gajeel allowed all of his worries to disappear. When he thought about it there really was nothing to worry about. The Dragon Slayers would kick ass and his kid would be safe... oh yeah. Kid.

"Shorty." He called, sitting up and knocking her to the side.

"What now?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"About what Ivan said..." Gajeel trailed off uncertainly.

"It'll be alright Gajeel." Levy reassured him, smiling gently.

"No... are you pregnant?" He questioned bluntly, examining her stomach for evidence of growth.

"I don't know Gajeel. It was last night. I won't be able to tell for a little while." She responded with a faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Oh..." He muttered, groping for another question. "Is it possible?" Levy stared at him in confusion.

"Well, yes. I mean I was a virgin but apparently that doesn't matter. I could be pregnant... why are you so worried?" Her blush deepened a hue or two but her eyes were lit up with curiosity.

"I'm not worried... it's just... you could be pregnant?" Levy nodded at his hushed question and sat up.

"W-would you b-be okay w-with t-that?" She questioned fearfully, wringing her hands together.

"I... well I don't know..." He answered truthfully, wincing at her expression of pain. "But I'm sure I would be. I'd beat Flame Brain at two things then." He cajoled, attempting to cheer her up.

"Yeah..." Levy smiled but her eyes stayed downcast. The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Levy choked back a sob and tears began running down her face.

"Levy..." Gajeel whispered, brushing away a tear as it slid down her cheek. "I'd love it if we had a child together, honestly. I just didn't know what to think... the prospective of it is just beyond my wildest imagination. If I love you I'll love our child." His voice carried a promise and Levy found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Gajeel." She whispered through the kiss and Gajeel pulled back to stare into her eyes. Levy stared back into his intense red gaze and couldn't help wishing that she really was pregnant with his child.

"How did I get so damned lucky enough to have you as my mate?" He wondered aloud, smirking at her blush. When Levy just shrugged and wordlessly buried her face in his neck Gajeel chuckled and laid back down for what must've been the tenth time that night and finally fell asleep, his salvation wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ta-da~! An update and on time! Love it? Hate it? No real opinion either way? Please review anyways~! Lol, I hope you enjoyed and I will be updating next week! Love y'all~!**


	15. Ivan Wants What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Sorry guys, I had family things and a foot ball game and homework but here it is and you will be getting an update on Friday. I can guarantee it. Anyways, this arc will be focusing mainly on the Dragon Slayers in general, as you will be able to tell but I promise that there will be more Gajeel and Levy moments. I think that's all I have to say so thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and please enjoy this one. (^.^)**

* * *

Master Makarov sat quietly in his office as three of his beloved brats stood before him in curiosity.

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu questioned eagerly, tilting his head to the side. Makarov twitched at the nickname and placed his cane across his lap slowly.

"You are aware, I believe, that Gajeel went on a mission yesterday?" When everyone nodded Makarov let out a faint sigh. "However... I believe you don't know that Gajeel is a double agent, on my wishes. Natsu stiffened but did not protest Gajeel's place while Laxus stayed completely motionless and Wendy let out a gasp.

"Who is he a double agent for?" Laxus questioned solemnly.

"Ivan." With that single word Natsu found himself covered in angry flames and Wendy collapsed to the floor with a cry while Laxus cursed his father. "I need you all to join Gajeel in Ivan's guild." Natsu shook his head vehemently.

"That bastard... I'll never join him. That fucking bastard hurt Lucy." Natsu growled fiercely, slamming his fists down on Makarov's desk. Makarov didn't even flinch at the outburst.

"What if I told you Levy's life was at stake?" Makarov questioned dully, watching Natsu's flames peter out and Wendy let out a sob of fear. Laxus remained emotionless for the most part until Wendy continued to cry and his eyes softened somewhat as he bent down to pick her up. Wendy cried into his shoulder as he hugged her gently while standing up.

"Why is Levy's life at stake?" Natsu asked somewhat calmly.

"Because she is Gajeel's mate. If Gajeel can't get you three then Ivan will make Gajeel suffer." Makarov declared simply. "So Natsu, if you were in Gajeel's place then Lucy's life would be on the line. You'd want him to help you." Natsu clenched his fists at the idea but nodded at Makarov's words.

"Why does he want us then?" Laxus asked, raising a brow. "I thought he wanted nothing to do with me." Makarov sighed heavily.

"That's just it... I don't know exactly why he wants you all. It might just be that he wants to be the strongest guild in the country." The male Dragon Slayers stiffened at the thought.

"We won't let that happen. Fairy Tail is the top guild in Fiore. The top guild in the world!" Natsu declared fiercely, making Makarov smile slightly.

"I need to know." Makarov started slowly. "What's your decision?" Everyone nodded solemnly.

"I'll do it Master." Wendy declared shyly, digging the toe of her boot into the carpet below. Makarov nodded thankfully while Wendy excused herself.

"Boys... you need to protect Wendy and take Ivan down. Your mates' lives could be at stake if you screw up." Natsu stiffened suddenly while Laxus appeared to remain casually indifferent.

"I'm all fired up. That bastard won't lay a hand on anyone." Natsu hissed angrily, exiting the office to find Lucy. Makarov's shoulders sagged with his worry and he allowed his eyes to slide shut.

"Ji-Chan?" Laxus called hesitantly. Cracking open an aged eyelid Makarov awaited his grandson's question.

"Why did dad go down the path of dark magic in the first place?" He asked softly, barely daring to breathe. Makarov clenched his hands upon his cane and sat up as straight as possible.

"Ah... well your mother was a very beautiful and kind woman... she was a wizard in the guild Opal Eye when your father met her. So entranced he was by her beauty that he decided to court her. The months went by and they eventually got together. They were a splendid pair..." Makarov trailed off and stared at the wall blankly. Laxus was beginning to think that he wasn't really going to get an answer to his question when Makarov started up again.

"Years later they came to me with a child. That child was you. They lived with me for a short while so I got to be part of your upbringing and I watched you and your mother when Ivan went on missions. One time he did not return from a mission. Weeks later he arrived home with an evil gleam in his eye and a young woman. Your father immediately went to your mother and called everything off. He then turned around and left. Your mother was heartbroken and I tried to console her, everyone did but it was no use. As the weeks went by she became more and more withdrawn. One day she didn't come downstairs for breakfast and we found her dead in her room. Your father appeared at the funeral but got sent away by your mother's friends. Many knew the woman he was with as Cecilia, daughter of the dark wizard Bane. Everyone believes she pulled him in with promises of power and your father caved... I hadn't heard from him up until a few years ago." Laxus swallowed heavily and quickly rubbed his sleeve across his face, he hadn't realized the tears that had started flowing at the mention of his mother's death. He had been old enough to feel the pain her loss left yet not quite old enough to remember who she really was.

"Ji-Chan... did my mother ever feel as though I was responsible?" He questioned, his eyes downcast.

"No. She loved you very much... you were the reason she held on as long as she did." The two sat in a grieving silence for a few moments until Laxus spoke up once more.

"So I guess I have to avenge my mum, ne?" Makarov allowed a smile to turn up the corners of his chapped lips as he studied his grandson.

"Of course." Laxus smirked at his tiny grandfather and exited the cozy office without another word and Makarov watched him go with a proud smile lighting up his face.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Natsu stared up at the side of Lucy's house in apprehension. What if she wasn't there... what if something had already gone wrong? Deciding it was better to find out than wonder Natsu leaped up to the window and silently let himself in. It was dark and he couldn't hear anything so he started moving into the heart of the house.

"Luce?" He called out suddenly, rounding the corner into her silent living room. A muffled thump came from her bedroom then and he scrambled into action, jumping over the couch and bursting through the door only to trip over someone and land on someone else.

"The hell?" He muttered, glancing down at the person he landed on. The person stared up at him in shock, it wasn't Lucy and they definitely did not expect to be caught.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled, reaching backwards and grabbing the other person's arm so they couldn't flee.

"Nhatfoo!" Came the garbled response from behind him.

"Luce?" He questioned, turning his head only to find that the arm he had grabbed was hers. "Sorry." He mumbled, releasing her and immediately turning back to the person in beneath him who had stayed silent and motionless the whole time.

"I will repeat." He snarled angrily, punching the floor beside the person's head. "Who the fuck are you and what do you fucking want?" The person flinched and slowly raised a hand to their face to pull away the headscarf covering their identity.

"Who I am is none of your concern." The newly revealed woman spat venomously.

"Yes it is." Natsu growled, pulling himself and therefore the woman off the ground and slamming her into the wall. The woman doubled over slightly and let out a cough. "Tell me now or die." The woman then let out a wheezing laugh, still winded from hitting the wall.

"I'd rather die." She managed to squeeze out.

"You aren't getting your way." Natsu smirked, throwing her back down on the floor and pinning her hips and shoulders to the ground below.

"I think I am. I'm not revealing any information to you Fairy Tail wizards!" She screamed hysterically, thrashing about for a few moments while Natsu watched helplessly as her body filled with a light pink smoke. Lucy let out a cry of terror as the woman suddenly went limp and Natsu immediately felt for a pulse. There was none. Dropping his hands uselessly to his sides Natsu pulled himself up and slowly lowered himself to the ground beside Lucy. They both sat in silence until Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Fan to net hiss oof." She mumbled.

"What on earth?" Natsu questioned, turning to stare at her in concern. Lucy stared at him with a light blush dusting her cheeks as she motioned to her arms, legs and mouth.

"Oh, sorry Luce." Natsu murmured in embarrassment, finally noticing the ropes binding her arms and legs and the thick cloth stuffed in her mouth. As soon as Lucy was free she flung her arms around his neck and let out a small cry of fear, sadness and relief all at once. Natsu immediately wrapped his arms back around her and held her tightly as he stared angrily at the woman's body.

"W-who was s-she?" Lucy questioned through her tears.

"I'm not sure but I think she was working for Ivan..." Natsu trailed off angrily, clenching his fists in Lucy's shirt.

"Hey, it's over. Don't worry." Lucy smiled shakily, rubbing her hand up and down his arms soothingly. Natsu snapped his gaze onto hers and smiled ruefully.

"No it's not." He whispered. Lucy blinked slowly and shrunk somewhat while Natsu tightened his grip on her.

"Why was she after me?" Lucy finally whispered, not willing to meet Natsu's eyes.

"Master called Wendy, Laxus and I into the guild today... he said Ivan wanted Dragon Slayers and that if he didn't get what he wanted soon then he would hurt our loved err... people we care about..." Natsu told her with a light blush.

"But what about Gajeel?" Lucy asked anxiously. "Has he already gone?"

"No." Natsu shook his head firmly. "He's a double agent, on Gramps' orders, and Levy's life is already on the line." Lucy let out a terrified cry and shook her head vehemently.

"I will not let Levy die." She stated determinedly. Natsu smiled gently down at her.

"I'm with you." He declared, standing up abruptly and sticking out a hand for Lucy. Gratefully taking it Lucy allowed Natsu to pull her up and slowly followed him to the woman, still grasping his hand tightly.

"Should we take her to the guild?" Lucy questioned slowly.

"That's probably a good idea. Another good idea would be for you to not leave my side." Lucy looked up at him suddenly, lifting an eyebrow. "What? So you stay safe!" He defended himself, raising his hands in the air helplessly. Lucy smiled teasingly up at him.

"I know. That's a great idea Natsu." She then grinned at him and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"So how do we move her?" Natsu finally asked, keeping his arm firmly around Lucy's shoulders.

"Happy." They both said after a moment's pause.

"Let's go get him then." Lucy said, carefully covering the woman's body with a sheet before grabbing Natsu's hand and heading off to the guild.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel sat silently on the couch with Levy in his arms while she read a book. His arms were wound tightly around her waist and he was leaning back with Levy resting against his chest. Every other minute she would flip a page in her gigantic book and the slight rustle of paper would fill the air but otherwise it was silent and peaceful. Gajeel wished it could stay like this but of course, as soon as he was happy or comfortable with anything, someone or something would screw it up. Like now for instance.

Gajeel listened intently as somebody ran down the street, stopping at his in front of his house for a brief second before pounding up the steps and knocking furiously on the door.

"Gajeel!" Wendy cried out. "There's already been an attack on Lucy!" Gajeel shot off the couch and Levy dropped her book onto the couch, slipping her hand into his and allowing herself to be dragged outside as Gajeel ran to the guild, not bothering to stop and talk to Wendy as she ran as fast as she could behind them with Levy's hand firmly around hers.

"Is Lu-Chan okay?" Levy questioned immediately upon entering the guild.

"Of course Levy, Lucy's just fine." Mirajane replied, enveloping Levy in a hug.

"May I see her?" Mirajane smiled at Levy's question before turning to Lisanna.

"Sorry, not yet, she's talking to Master right now." Mira apologized as Lisanna shook her head 'no'.

"S'alright." Gajeel grunted, grabbing Levy's wrist and pulling her over to 'their' table. Jet and Droy followed slowly behind, waving hello to Levy as she sat down.

"Hi guys!" She greeted happily, standing back up to give them each a hug.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" They grinned in sync. Gajeel snorted at their childish attitude and leaned back in his chair, trying his hardest to ignore the stupidity.

"Gajeel." Master's raspy voice interrupted his annoyed silence and Gajeel looked up questioningly at his tiny Master perched upon the railing surrounding the second floor. With a slight shake of his head Master motioned for Gajeel to join him and he gladly obliged, leaving Levy with her two partners.

"What happened this morning Gramps?" Gajeel asked curiously. Natsu wasn't been raging so Lucy must be fine.

"Ivan sent someone after Lucy. Natsu got there as Lucy was about to be taken. It seems that she was still in bed when the woman showed up and therefore wasn't expecting the attack." Master replied solemnly, staring blankly at the guild members below.

"Oh..." Was all Gajeel managed.

"Natsu will join you in Raven Tail... but he will still live here of course. I told the others already too and they have all agreed. You have successfully finished your task from Ivan. I hope, for Levy's sake if nothing else, that you will be able to finish mine." Gajeel found his eyes drawn to Levy where she sat at their so-called table and watched as she happily read a book while Jet and Droy fought over who got to sit next to her. Suddenly she stiffened slightly and looked around, relaxing and smiling when she saw Gajeel. Unable to control himself Gajeel gave her a small smirk in return and clenched his fists at his sides. Now content, Levy turned back to her book not noticing Gajeel's face darken slightly. No matter what she said or did he swore he would never forgive himself for what he did to her.

Makarov's hand came down on his shoulder then and Gajeel glanced back to see Makarov smiling gently.

"You really should cut yourself some slack. We've all forgiven you. Every single one of us. No matter what you may think, Levy was the first one to forgive you. I didn't forgive you until she did. But she did, and everyone accepts you now. Everyone Gajeel." Gajeel snorted but had to admit he was a bit happier at hearing those words.

"I'm not some sappy fairy." He grunted, shaking off Makarov's hand.

"Maybe not, but you are still a lovestruck one." Makarov winked, jumping off the railing and returning to his office. Gajeel rolled his eyes but allowed a smirk to creep onto his face as he watched Makarov's retreating form.

"Hey bolts for brains." Natsu greeted, slapping Gajeel on the back. Gajeel turned around to see Natsu grinning somewhat happily up at him with Lucy standing quietly beside him, her own smile aimed at Gajeel as well.

"Flame breath." Gajeel responded curtly. "Bunny girl." Lucy glared at him slightly.

"Never let me forget huh?" She grumbled, turning and walking down the stairs to Levy. Both Dragon Slayers burst into laughter and Lucy glared up at them before whispering to them that she would tell Erza they were being mean.

Both of them shut up abruptly and Lucy smirked, running over to envelope Levy in a bone crushing hug.

"Your mate's a beast." Gajeel mumbled and Natsu was about to retort but stopped himself and smiled.

"Yeah... but she's my beast." Gajeel snorted but had to agree.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Master... I apologize deeply for my sister's failure." A deep male voice boomed, echoing off the walls in Ivan's dim office. Ivan sat silently at his desk, tapping his fingers against the hard wood. A dark silence reigned for a few minutes until Ivan suddenly looked up.

"Nikolai, I hope you realize that this task right now is your only chance at redemption. Fail me and you die. Everyone dies." Ivan drawled slowly, enjoying the look of fear that flitted across Nikolai's face. Unlike many other members, Nikolai had a happy life. He wasn't shunned or feared by the world when he joined Raven Tail. In fact, he only joined to keep his sister safe. Now that his sister was gone he wished to go but that was never allowed. When you joined Raven Tail, you joined for life. Nikolai was stuck here until he died but Ivan had the feeling Nikolai wouldn't be dying anytime soon. With a lovely wife and young daughter Nikolai was caught. If he screwed up his family was gone and he knew it. Ivan smirked darkly while Nikolai squirmed anxiously by the doors.

"Fear not Nikolai. Come closer, I won't bite." He laughed, beckoning Nikolai closer with a long finger. Nikolai shuddered but did as he was told, stopping a few feet before the large oak desk. "Your sister's failure wasn't all that bad. In fact, Natsu Dragneel has already made up his mind. That little Lucy never saw it coming." Nikolai's eyes widened and he gaped up at Ivan in disbelief.

"The Natsu Dragneel has already changed his mind?" Ivan smirked at Nikolai.

"Of course. After all, it wouldn't do to have your mate torn away from you, eh?" Ivan laughed and Nikolai cringed. Even though he wasn't a Dragon Slayer, his wife, Camilla, meant the world to him. He couldn't live without her.

"Of course Master." Nikolai whispered, staring down at the darkly carpeted floor.

"So then I assume you know your mission?" Ivan questioned, smirking down at Nikolai.

"Attack the boy, poison the woman. Two birds with one stone." Nikolai murmured dully, eyes flashing with terror and suppressed rage. What was he supposed to do? Argue and lose everything he loved? No... he'd follow through with his orders and hope he made it back alive.

* * *

**A/N: So there you are. Love it? Hate it? No real opinion either way? Review anyways. This arc is about four or five chapters long and I will be updating next Friday. I swear on... uhh... my love for reviews? Also, does anyone have guesses for the boy and woman? How can they both be taken down at once? Thanks to all who have read and please do so again. Until next time~! Love y'all~!**


	16. The Time Has Come

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima._**

**_Hello again and here you are. As I mentioned before, there are going to be fewer GaLe moments for the next couple of chapters. As for Wendy and Laxus, the remaining two Dragon Slayers, I hope you are all agreeable to my mate choices for them... enjoy~!_**

* * *

Levy awoke to a fuzzy face staring right at her.

"Ah... wha?" She mumbled, shoving the thing away and rolling over, directly into something rock solid. "Ow!" She whined, rubbing her nose.

"Oi, Shrimp. Watch where you're rolling." Gajeel grumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and somehow remaining blissfully unaware of the cat perched on his head. Levy cocked a brow at Pantherlily before letting out a squeal of pure joy and snatching him off of Gajeel's head in one swift movement.

"Lily!" She screeched happily, hugging him tightly. "You haven't been around lately." Pantherlily smiled and nuzzled his head into her neck, closing his eyes and purring softly.

"Oi, Lily! Getcher own woman." Gajeel growled, pulling Pantherlily out of Levy's grip and immediately pulling her up to his chest. Lily snorted and curled up at the end of the bed.

"Why bother? You already have one for me." He teased, quickly jumping backwards as Gajeel threw his fist wildly. "Calm down Gajeel, I'm just joking." Gajeel glared halfheartedly at his exceed for a few moments until Levy kissed his cheek lightly, breaking his concentration.

"I'm hungry." She exclaimed, wiggling around and trying to escape his iron grip.

"Course ya are... when aren'tcha?" Levy smiled happily up at him.

"Never?" She offered, eliciting a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then. Lily, I believe you are the chef. To the kitchen with you." Lily rolled his eyes.

"And I believe you are the stubborn headed bastard whom I joined on a team for some ungodly reason." Lily shot back, flying out of the room. Gajeel growled in annoyance and glared at the door for a good thirty seconds before turning back to Levy.

"Whaddya wanna do today?" He questioned, tossing her over his shoulder and sliding out of bed.

"Go to the guild I guess..." She mumbled into his shoulder-blade. Gajeel laughed and bent over, gently placing her on the ground.

"Sure Shorty." He agreed, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Pancakes are ready!" Lily shouted from downstairs and Gajeel smirked at Levy.

"Race ya!"

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Rolling her eyes at how simple-minded drunks could be Mira picked up a rag and wiped down the counter while listening to Wakaba tell Romeo that to be a man you must drink like a Cana.

"Really?" She heard Romeo exclaim excitedly.

"Well of course!" Wakaba answered heartily, albeit it sounded a bit slurred. Mira smirked as she wondered how this would go over with Cana and Macao. Probably not too well... but that was okay, they needed some reason for a brawl today, just for fun. Giggling slightly to herself Mira watched as Romeo boldly walked up to the pile of barrels and painstakingly pulled one down and rolled it over to a vacant table. He had just grabbed the cork holding it shut when Cana's outraged shriek echoed throughout the guild.

"Where'd my sixth barrel of beer go!" She shouted angrily, glaring at all the males. Someone in the back squeaked something about Wakaba and she immediately turned her gaze to him and he shuddered, flinging a finger in Romeo's direction.

Flinching under the glare Romeo watched as Cana stormed over and hefted the barrel out of Romeo's reach.

"Little boys can't have beer!" She bellowed, placing the barrel back with her stack. Romeo's eyes pricked with tears. She thought he was still a little boy. Everyone did. Mira, Wakaba, Gramps, his dad... even Wendy. No, especially Wendy. Trying his hardest not to make a big commotion Romeo silently made his way to a dark corner of the guild where he sat down and allowed his tears to stream down his face without alerting any of the guild members.

"Stupid Cana... I'm not a little boy." Romeo whispered to himself, clutching his knees close to his chest. Burying his face in his knees Romeo sobbed heavily, for once grateful that a guild brawl was making it almost impossible to hear anything.

"Hey..." A voice whispered softly as a hand came down on his head. "I'm sorry Romeo. I didn't mean it like that." Romeo pulled his tear streaked face up and quickly wiped his runny nose. He didn't want to be seen like this.

"Cana?" He mumbled, willing himself to not blow up about how he wasn't a little kid. He didn't want to throw a tantrum and have everyone think that he was a little kid anymore than they already did anyways.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry Romeo... really, I am." Romeo stared shaking with suppressed sobs and Cana held her arms out invitingly. Letting out a cry Romeo flung himself at her, winding his arms tightly around her and soaking her jacket in his tears. "I'm sorry buddy." She murmured, rubbing his back consolingly.

Just then the guild brawl picked up and Cana shifted herself so that she was sitting against the wall and Romeo was curled up in her lap. Smiling softly at how much she thought of Romeo like a son Cana removed her hand from his back to ruffle his hair. "You're not a little boy." She whispered, grinning guiltily as Romeo looked up at her.

"Thanks Cana." He smiled, wiping the tears off his face and cuddling into her shoulder.

"Anytime kid." She smiled in return, resting her head on his.

"Cana!" Mirajane cried worriedly and Cana glanced up to see a film of light purple smoke winding its way towards Romeo's back. It was literally a foot away as she pulled out her cards and threw one at the ground by her feet.

"Prayers Fountain!" She screamed, jolting to her feet and hugging Romeo close to her body. The spell activated immediately and several streams of water shot at the purple mist, dousing it completely. Her chest heaving with panic Cana bolted over to Macao and shoved Romeo into his lap for safety before turning and sprinting towards the doors. Jerking them open Cana managed to glimpse a retreating figure who disappeared before she managed to run ten feet. Slowly entering the guild Cana slid onto a bar stool and allowed her body to shake with fear and adrenaline.

"It's okay, he's gone and everyone's okay." Mira reassured her, patting her shoulder softly.

"I know." Cana whispered in a daze. Realizing that alcohol might be the only thing to help her right now Mira grabbed a barrel from the pile and dragged it over, letting it thump on the counter in front of Cana. Nodding gratefully Cana popped the cork and lifted it to her mouth to take a much needed mouthful.

"No!" Laxus bellowed, slamming his fist into the barrel and watching it hit the far wall as its contents poured all over the wooden floor.

"What the hell Laxus!?" Cana screamed, punching his chest with as much force as she could muster. Without a word Laxus grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to watch the floor as it sizzled and smoked beneath her ale.

"It was poisoned." He muttered, allowing his hands to fall back down to his sides and slipping them into his coat to hide their trembling. She almost drank it... she would've died. He cursed himself for allowing her to almost drink it. He had smelled the virtually scentless poison in time but just barely. Screwing up was not an option here. He was brought back to reality as Cana turned back to him with terror filled eyes and fell forwards.

"Laxus! Catch her!" Mira cried out anxiously from behind the bar, still shaken from watching the poisoned ale burn through her new flooring. Not needing to be told twice Laxus' arms shot out almost instantaneously and his hands grabbed her waist, pulling her up to his chest.

"Thank you." She murmured, tucking her head into the crook of his neck before completely losing consciousness. Laxus ducked down slightly and hooked his one arm under her knees, bringing her up against his chest in a princess-style hold. Cana's legs swung gently with his movement but other than that she stayed inert against his chest and he felt a lump of terror and uncertainty plant itself in his throat. Did she actually manage to swallow some before he could smack it away?

Two small hands found their way into his shirt and he glanced down to see Cana clutching his shirt tightly. With his thoughts thus interrupted Laxus made his way to the infirmary while Erza blocked everyone else from following and Mira hurried to get Wendy from the bakery where she happened to be picking up a cake for Erza.

Upon entering the infirmary Laxus attempted to lay Cana down but she would not relinquish her hold on his shirt so he just sat down on a bed with Cana curled up in his lap. Her breathing was heavy and yet shallow and just listening to it had his own breath behaving erratically so he started humming a tune to distract himself.

Moments later Wendy stepped in and Laxus stopped his humming as Wendy quickly examined Cana as she was, not bothering to move her as there really was no need. The blue light from Wendy's palms lingered over Cana's face for a moment or so before Wendy withdrew her hands and offered Laxus a meek smile.

"She's okay... there are no traces of the ale in her body. You don't need to worry about her. She just got scared and I guess she doesn't normally have to deal with fear so it was a bit too much to handle." Wendy explained, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Wendy." Laxus choked out, his voice thick with emotion. The sky Dragon Slayer nodded and exited the room as quickly as she had come in.

"Fearless, eh? That'd be nice." Laxus muttered, staring down at Cana's sleeping form.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Romeo?" Wendy called softly upon exiting the infirmary. The violet haired boy was instantly at her side.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered nervously, a light blush adorning his cheeks. "It Cana okay?" When Wendy nodded Romeo let out a sigh of relief and glanced up to see her staring intently at him.

"What is it?" He blurted out then, his blush darkening heavily. Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Romeo froze as she did so and his breathing became quick and heavy.

"I... I was so scared. When Mira ran up screaming about Cana and the ale and you and the purple mist-" Her voice cracked then and Romeo felt her arms tighten their grip on him as he finally wrapped his arms around her in return.

"... I... I thought I'd lost you." Romeo froze as the words left her mouth and felt a sense of joy. It wasn't right for him to feel happiness about the fact that she'd mourn his death but he did feel happiness. While everyone in Fairy Tail cared about one another everyone liked to move on and not live in the past so that they wouldn't feel burdened. To think that she'd go beyond everybody's concern for him... well... he wasn't sure what to think.

Almost as though he was moving by instinct Romeo felt his one arm wrap tightly around her waist while the other stroked her hair. "It's okay Wendy." He whispered soothingly, thankful for the second time that day that the guild was in a brawl to keep their minds off the attack and therefore were busy and didn't notice him and Wendy.

Wendy's breathing was erratic from her sobs and she kept blowing hot puffs of air on Romeo's neck as he attempted to calm her down.

"It's alright Wendy. Don't cry, I'm here." He tried again and Wendy sucked in a breath harshly.

"But what if you weren't?!" She cried hysterically, shaking precariously back and forth as her knees threatened to give out on her.

"No what ifs. I'm here and that's all that matters." He murmured softly, moving his hand that was stroking her hair to her chin and pulling up her face so he could see her eyes. Eyes, he thought, were an amazing thing. They showed your emotions and they hid your emotions while they also allowed you to see things and allowed others to see much more than your body showed. They allowed people to see your soul which, Romeo thought, was a wonderful thing. It let you understand much more about a person then they could ever tell you.

Right now Wendy's eyes were rimmed in red from crying and still filled with unshed tears yet they held many emotions other than fright and worry. There was relief, gratefulness, concern and... love?

Wendy in turn, was looking into his eyes and noticing all sorts of things about Romeo that she hadn't noticed before. There was the burning need to be accepted as Romeo, not as a kid, not as Macao's son, not as a mage, but as Romeo. There was also a certain protectiveness about him and yet a need to be protected at the same time. As for his emotions, well, Wendy didn't know where to start. There was a certain calmness but at the same time fear was evident while there was worry and concern as well as protectiveness and love.

"Romeo... I-"

"It's alright Wendy, I'm okay." Romeo cut off her hesitant words, smiling bravely. Wendy allowed a smile of her own to bloom and she slowly released him from her grip, backing up in embarrassment. Romeo smiled at her behaviour and reached out, grasping her hand in his own. Wendy let out a little gasp and attempted to hide her face as it lit up but Romeo just laughed and pulled her closer.

Kissing her cheek lightly Romeo let go of her hand and smiled abashedly. Blushing heavily Wendy let out a little squeak before dashing off to find Charle.

Twining his hands together Romeo placed them behind his head and returned to his father, sitting down and hoping that all of these attacks on his Nakama would stop.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

When Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily arrived at the guild Makarov was sitting at the counter and attempting to gain everyone's attention.

"Shut yer faces!" Gajeel bellowed, making his way over to the bar with Levy in tow.

"Thank you Gajeel... now, as I was trying to say, I have an announcement." Everyone who hadn't shut up after Gajeel's initial bellow now quieted down and Makarov brought himself to his full height, which wasn't much, clearing his throat for emphasis.

"As of today, Fairy Tail will no longer have Dragon Slayers." Everyone froze as the Dragon Slayers turned to stare at Makarov in shock. Nodding at each Slayer in turn Makarov uttered a final sentence before making his way to his office.

"The time has come so go now."

* * *

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Too OOC? Let me know in a review! So this was more of a filler I suppose but not really at the same time. The action will be starting up again in the next chapter, somewhat at least, so be ready. Also, again I hope you were okay with my mate choices for Laxus and Wendy, I felt as though the scene with Romeo and Wendy wasn't as good as it could have been but then again they are younger so I worked with what I had. Hope it worked for you and again, please review~!**_


	17. The New 'Mages' of Raven Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I know what you're all thinking and I'm so sorry! My computer crashed a few weeks ago and I didn't get it back until early this morning but then I had to leave for school. I hope this update is worth the wait. :$**

* * *

As the four Dragon Slayers walked silently down the path to their future guild a lone wolf howled in the distance causing Wendy to jump in fear. Natsu and Laxus were walking behind Wendy and gently placed their hands on her shoulders for comfort while Gajeel stoically took up the lead.

While they had all known they would have to go and that as time stretched on Ivan would become more annoyed and angry with them they had hoped to have a little longer back at home. Makarov's announcement had ended with angry cries but was quickly followed up by tearful goodbyes. Everyone had gotten a chance to say goodbye but it still didn't seem like enough to the Dragon Slayers. Not only had they been forced to leave but they couldn't bring their respective mates or their exceeds.

It seemed as though they all needed at least one more night as Fairy Tail wizards but that silent plea would be left unanswered. Another animal grunted somewhere ahead on the path and Gajeel let out a low growl to which the creature responded to with a squeal of fright and a quick scampering of paws as it dashed away.

Wendy allowed a tiny smile to curl the corners of her lips. As unhappy as they all were with this situation at least they were together. She would be safe as long as she remained with the other three.

"Gajeel... how much farther is it?" She asked timidly, squeaking as another animal let out a shrill screech.

"Not far. If I remember right it's-"

"Right here. Welcome everyone." Ivan interrupted Gajeel with Raven Tail suddenly appearing from the mist ahead. The four Dragon Slayers instantly froze and Gajeel ground out a stiff greeting.

"Oh come now Gajeel, is that any way to greet the Master you love so dearly?" Ivan drawled, his voice dripping with malice.

"Probably not. But my loved Master shouldn't fuck with shit that doesn't concern him." Gajeel snarled, crossing his arms across his chest to stop himself from attacking right then and there.

"Oh Gajeel, have you not figured it out? Everything there is to be concerned about concerns me. Especially that little fairy's life." Gajeel glared heatedly at Ivan, snorting contemptuously.

"Of course it does, forgive me. I brought the others." Gajeel finally spat, gesturing to the three behind him who had, thankfully, remained silent throughout his conversation with Ivan.

"So you have. It's appreciated greatly. I suppose the small one can live a little longer yet." Ivan said with a sincere face but his sarcastic tone let Gajeel believe otherwise.

"Don't fucking touch her." Gajeel growled, his voice acquiring an animalistic edge. Wendy quickly stepped forwards, ignoring Laxus and Natsu's hold on her, and hugged Gajeel's arm tightly.

"Please calm down Gajeel." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear with tears brimming in her milky brown eyes. Gajeel's eyes softened somewhat and he took a step backwards, pushing her behind him.

Ivan, who had watched the exchange with interest, clapped loudly and declared, "What a fine show of tight bonds. Shall we test them?" The three male Dragon Slayers immediately stiffened and surrounded Wendy while glaring at Ivan.

"Lovely. Now, let's get everyone situated, shall we?" Ivan asked suddenly, turning around and walking swiftly towards his guild. The Dragon Slayers had no choice but to follow and did so begrudgingly, all while keeping Wendy completely surrounded by their bodies.

None of them noticed the dark smirk covering Ivan's features.

"Welcome home, son." He whispered softly. Laxus jerked his head upwards and glared at the back of his father's head while the other Dragon Slayers seemed oblivious to the exchange. Deciding to deal with his father later Laxus made sure to keep his pace steady and his heartbeat even so as not to attract the attention of the others. _You'll pay. Mom never should've died._

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Wendy!" Natsu cried, shooting his arm out to catch the young mage as she fainted from exhaustion. It was the third time that day already and the male Dragon Slayers were reaching the point of insanity from having to watch her faint again and again.

It was nearing the end of their fourth day at Raven Tail and nobody was enjoying themselves.

Upon arriving at the guild Ivan had given them each a stamp on their ankles and made them all change into an outfit he deemed appropriate for their upcoming task.

Wendy got a black, knee-length dress and a blue strip of cloth wound tightly around her right arm while Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel each got a pair of black pants similar to Natsu's regular ones and a strip of cloth of their element's colour wrapped around their right biceps.

Then Ivan had brought them up to a large room with a power draining lacrima in the center. He quickly left the room and locked it behind him shouting that they could leave when the lacrima was filled completely.

Wendy had taken his words to heart and constantly gave power to the lacrima, completely ignoring her fellow Dragon Slayers pleas for her to stop.

They were only given one meal a day and Wendy had quickly deteriorated and began to faint every couple of hours. Thankfully, over the four days they had been here they'd managed to get a grasp on the basic schedule of the guild. Using the information they had gathered they began planning when and how the best way to escape and destroy the guild would be.

When placing them in the room Gajeel guessed Ivan wasn't really thinking since the door was made of thick sheets of iron so Gajeel could just eat it when they finally did decide to escape. The only reason they were still there was for Fairy Tail's sake. They couldn't very well break out when everyone was awake since many of Raven Tail's members would escape and head for Fairy Tail.

For now though they planned on leaving the next day around sunset. They figured if they could overtake Ivan then the rest of the guild would be disheartened. But they couldn't leave if Wendy was unconscious or close to fainting. They needed all the help they could get and since there were no reinforcements coming they had to depend on themselves so Wendy had to be in top condition.

"Mavis, Wendy. You have to stop this..." Natsu mumbled, cradling Wendy in his arms.

"Here." Laxus muttered, gesturing to the thin blankets covering a patch of the cold flooring beside him. They had each been given a blanket for sleeping but the males had quickly given Wendy their blankets, despite her protests.

Natsu gently lowered Wendy onto the blankets and wrapped the loose ends around her now frail body. A resounding clang suddenly echoed through the room and Natsu glanced up to see Gajeel with his fist firmly planted in the door.

"Dammit... why won't she listen?" Gajeel growled, slumping down wearily to rest against the door. While the males didn't give their power voluntarily like Wendy they had quickly discovered that the lacrima was slowly but surely draining bits of their power as time went on. Granted, it wasn't enough to hinder them but it was just enough to tire them out even after doing nothing all day.

"Because she thinks she's helping us escape. She always sees the good in people, even if there isn't any there." Laxus growled, thinking of his father. Natsu exchanged a glance with Gajeel who just shrugged his shoulders. Neither knew why Laxus had been so tightly wound since their arrival. While they knew him to be a rude and arrogant guy both of them had strong connections with him because of their magic. It didn't bother them that he was only a Dragon Slayer because of the lacrima Ivan had given him. He was just one of them. Simple as that.

However, being Dragon Slayers themselves they knew he was upset over something but wouldn't dare question him for fear of wounding his pride. Laxus looked up then and smirked slightly.

"What do you guys think about Ivan?" He asked suddenly, his eyes showing that he was genuinely curious.

"He's a bastard. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He hurt Lucy dammit and I'll make him pay." Natsu growled, showing anger for the first time since they had arrived. Gajeel nodded his head in agreement.

"He should fucking die. He's heartless and threatened Levy. He doesn't deserve to lead a guild." Laxus nodded slowly at their words and stared up at the ceiling.

"What would you say if I told you he wasn't always like that?" Natsu and Gajeel snapped their heads in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel questioned, moving over to sit on the other side of Wendy. Natsu, also intrigued, sat at Wendy's feet and placed his hands on the floor to warm up the area.

"You know how he's my father and that we had a falling out, right?" Laxus questioned. At the nod of agreement Laxus continued.

"We didn't exactly have a falling out. He and my mother were both mages and they both loved me greatly... one day my father went on a solo mission and didn't come back when he said he would which was actually highly unusual. When he finally did come back he was different and cut all ties with his family, including my mother. He then left with a woman none of us had seen before and the only time he showed his face was at my mother's funeral but he was quickly sent away by grieving family members. The only time he showed interest in me after that was when I turned eighteen and suddenly he wanted me in his guild... he's not my father anymore than I'm a real Dragon Slayer. To me he is just the man who killed my mother and betrayed his family."

Natsu and Gajeel were shaking with suppressed rage. How could someone do that to their mate? It was different for non-Dragon Slayers but the concept was still the same. A silence overcame the three males until a small sob broke it.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked, peering down at the lump in the blankets.

"Laxus, I'm sorry your father did that to you. I won't give him anymore power and I'll help you fight. I'm sorry!" Wendy wailed, flinging herself at the blond with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay Wendy... it's not your fault." Laxus mumbled, wrapping his muscled arms around Wendy's shaking frame. Natsu and Gajeel each sent Laxus a look that showed their resolve. Ivan was Laxus' battle, not theirs. It didn't matter that he had hurt more than just Laxus, Laxus would be the only one to attack Ivan, no questions asked.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Cana glanced down at the full mug in her hands. Since she had woken up not a drop of liquor had passed her lips. She acted as though it was because she was worried it could have a trace of the poison but most of her guild mates knew it was because Laxus had left.

Nobody was really the same. Without the constant battle 'invitations' from Natsu and Gajeel nobody really brawled anymore, even though Elfman tried to get them to by saying it was manly to brawl. He didn't yell anymore either though so nobody really listened to him anyways.

Mira hadn't needed to wash any dishes for the past couple of days either as nobody really ate anymore. She sighed in boredom as she watched her fellow nakama. A few had gone out on missions to get away from the depressed atmosphere that seemed to be hanging around the guild lately so there weren't many around for her to relieve her boredom with.

"Hey Lisanna..." She called out suddenly, picking up a clean glass and absently wiping the gleaming surface with an old rag.

"What's up sis?" Lisanna chirped, appearing at her sister's side.

"How do you manage to stay happy?" Mirajane asked, glancing at her sister's glowing eyes.

"Because I trust them and believe they'll come back." She answered firmly, smiling brightly.

"I guess I should too, huh?" Mira breathed with a slight chuckle. At Lisanna's quick nod Mirajane allowed a smile to grace her features and called a guild meeting.

"What's up Mira?" Gray questioned from his spot beside Cana at the bar.

"We've all been sitting around like lazy lumps recently and I think it's about time we go back to normal. If Lisanna can believe in people she has known for a shorter time than us then I think we're slipping. We should trust those four to come back safely. So therefore I think we should have a fun day planned for when they get back. Everybody will be participating so no complaints, okay?" Everyone perked up at her speech and nodded enthusiastically.

"Juvia would be delighted." Juvia declared, suddenly popping up behind Gray who let out a squeak of surprise and fell off his chair.

"Me too Mira." Gray announced from his new position on the floor. Cana called an agreement as well and pulled Gray off the floor.

Slowly a chorus of agreements rose from the guild and Mira watched as the atmosphere changed into a light, hopeful one.

"I say we have a day full of swimming!" Lisanna called from the Rajinshuu's table. Bixlow agreed with her saying his babies would love it while Evergreen pointed out how lovely it would be to get a tan. Immediately ideas and plans started flying around the guild and Mira watched happily from her position behind the bar counter.

"Good job Mira." Makarov grinned, climbing up onto the bar. "You've done a good job... I hope our Dragons do too."

Levy and Lucy, who had been sitting quietly at the far end of the bar, smiled softly. "Yeah Mira, good idea... we hope they do a good job too... and that they come home okay."

* * *

**A/N:**** So was it worth the wait? Didja love it? Hate it? Please let me know. I have more chapters written and ready so you will be able to read more on Friday. Also, I'm kind of worried the characters were a bit OOC and Wendy might be portrayed as really young in my writings. What do you guys think? It bothers me and I want to satisfy you guys as best as possible. Please review, I love y'all!**


	18. Wendy's 'Escape'

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Here you are. Even though it's not quite early in the afternoon it is being updated on Friday so I am happy for that. The reason it's late though is obviously, Black Friday! If you guys went out there today I hope you made it back alive with a good bargain or two. Lol, anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked slowly back to Lucy's apartment, still smiling from Mira's announcement earlier that evening. A day of fun when the Dragon Slayers got back would raise everyone's spirits and it really would be a lot of fun.

"Levy, do you want a shower first tonight?" Lucy asked suddenly, breaking the silence stretching over the sleeping city.

"You go ahead." Levy replied, staring absently up at the moon and wondering if Gajeel could see it where he was now. _Mavis, I'm cheesy... I should probably cut back on those romance novels..._ Levy thought to herself, turning to smile at Lucy.

"Lu-chan..." She called, quickly earning the attention of the blond. "Race you!" Lucy grinned at her friend.

"You're on!" She yelled, breaking out into a run. Levy giggled madly and ran after her friend.

When the two arrived at Lucy's house they were both breathless and pink in the face.

"I... win!" Lucy gasped victoriously, pushing open the door and stumbling to her couch where she flung herself down in exhaustion.

"Nice... one... Lu-Chan." Levy smiled, following her friend to the couch.

"Lushy! Is that you?" Happy suddenly called, flitting over from Lucy's bed while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hi Happy." She greeted, pulling him into her lap and rubbing his head.

Pantherlily padded over from Lucy's bed as well, stifling a yawn.

"Welcome back." He murmured, closing the front door.

"Thanks Lily." Levy yawned from her spot on the couch. Pantherlily smiled warmly and jumped up onto the couch, curling up on her stomach while purring happily.

Lucy jerked up from her spot on the couch and announced that she would be taking her shower now. Levy nodded sleepily and idly rubbed Lily's head while Happy curled up on her feet.

"Hello Levy." Carla sniffed, arching her back contentedly before curling up beside Happy. All of the exceeds had decided to stay with each other but Lily and Happy had wanted to stay with their partners respective mates so they all stayed at Lucy's.

Levy murmured a greeting and carefully rolled over, pulling Pantherlily to her chest and hugging him tightly. Lily purred happily and rubbed his head into her neck. The four stayed in that comfortable silence until Lucy exited the bathroom shouting that the shower was still running.

Levy quickly snapped open her eyes and sat up, carefully picking up the cats and laying them out on the couch cushions where she had lain. Following the sound of Lucy's humming Levy made her way into Lucy's room and snatched two towels from the closet as her friend changed.

Latching the bathroom door shut behind her Levy laid the towels over the edge of the sink and peeled off her clothes, throwing them down onto the floor. She then stepped into the shower and let out a sigh as the hot water cascaded down her body and washed away her worries. Feeling her muscles relax under the constant spray Levy slowly lowered herself to the ground and laid back against the wall, letting the water pour down onto her stomach and thighs.

Grabbing the bar of soap from beside the tap Levy languidly washed her body, blushing as she remembered the first shower she had in Gajeel's house. Shaking her head Levy quickly washed her hair and rinsed her whole body in cool water before turning off the tap and stepping out.

Snatching the towels Levy wrapped one around her body, tucking it in under her arm, and glanced at her reflexion in the mirror. Rivulets of water were travelling downwards from curly strands of hair over her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and her eyes seemed distant. Frowning at herself Levy wondered how Gajeel always thought she was beautiful. Her eyes flitted across her face. Sure, she could be called pretty or cute but beautiful? Nah.

Smiling softly Levy couldn't help but wish Gajeel were there. No matter what she thought of herself Gajeel always showed her how beautiful she really was, or at least made her feel beautiful and that's what really mattered to her.

Grabbing the other towel Levy dried her hair and carefully pulled it back in the bandana Gajeel had given her. Once all the stray pieces had been shoved into the bandana Levy brushed her teeth and completely removed the makeup she had worn that day. Nodding at her appearance, Levy gathered her clothes in her arms and exited the bathroom, dumping the used clothes into the laundry hamper right outside the door and padding down the hall to Lucy's room.

Slipping into her friends darkened room Levy pulled on a pair of pajamas and some slippers Lucy had near her bed. Then she made her way back to the living room where Lucy was working on her daily letter to her mother. As quietly as she could Levy padded to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Standing alone in the darkness Levy slowly sipped her water. A few minutes later she placed the glass in the sink and, turning to leave, glimpsed a shape in the doorway.

"Lu-Chan?" She called softly, taking a hesitant step forwards. When there was no response Levy felt her heart speed up and she took a hasty step backwards and right into something solid. Letting out a squeal of fright Levy whirled around to see a man dressed in all black who was easily three times her size. He raised his hands suddenly, lunging for her.

"Lily!" She screamed, backing up quickly. She had no weapons on her right now and highly doubted any physical attacks she made would actually hurt him.

A large black shape suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her view of her attacker. Not daring to breath Levy squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a ball on the floor. There was a series of thuds and grunts until a loud thump echoed throughout Lucy's kitchen as something heavy hit the floor.

A set of hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and Levy let out a shriek of fear, slapping the hands away. The hands released their grip on her and a pair of furry paws replaced them.

"Lily?" She questioned hesitantly, cracking open her eyes. Before her stood Pantherlily in his regular form and Levy let out a sob as she flung her arms around him, clutching him to her in terror.

"You're okay Levy. He won't hurt you." Lucy's soothing voice sounded from off to her right. Levy glanced up through teary eyes and noticed her best friend sitting beside her with a chagrined smile. "Guess I shouldn't have tried to touch you, eh?" She questioned softly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Was that you Lu-Chan? I'm sorry, I was so scared. I... I thought-" She broke off with a loud sob and Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.

"It's not your fault. Don't be scared, okay? You have Lily and I watching out for you, right?" Lucy soothed, rubbing Levy's back consolingly.

"R-right." Levy hiccupped, wiping her eyes. Lucy smiled softly and stood up, offering a hand to Levy. Levy gratefully took it and let herself be pulled up.

"Lily and I will deal with him." Lucy said, jerking her head towards the man on her kitchen floor. "You go lay down in my room with Happy and Carla, we'll be there in a moment." Levy nodded briefly and relinquished her hold on Pantherlily. Lucy then gave Levy a firm push and Levy quickly darted down the hall, diving under the covers on Lucy's bed. Happy and Carla followed soon after and Carla curled up on her pillow while Happy curled into the small of her back.

Taking deep breaths Levy attempted to slow her heart rate down and listened while Lucy and Lily talked quietly in the other room. She couldn't make out what they were saying but the conversation ended right then and she focused on the sounds of their footsteps. She heard a thud as Lily changed into his battle form and heard Lucy's lighter steps make their way down the hall towards her bedroom.

The door opened soundlessly and Levy listened to Lucy's sock covered feet pad over to the bed. The bed moved slightly as Lucy climbed under the covers and the warmth on her back from Happy was replaced with Lucy's back as she took Happy to cuddle.

"Lu-Chan? Where's Lily?" She asked shakily, replaying the scene of seeing the man over and over again.

"He's taking the man to the guild. A Raven Tail member most likely... Lily will be back in a few minutes, try to fall asleep, okay?" Lucy murmured, yawning slightly.

"Okay... sorry to cause so much trouble Lu-Chan..." Levy mumbled, trying not to break down crying.

"You're not trouble. Besides, with you here that means I have Pantherlily for protection too. You're more of a bonus than a burden. And anyways, what are best friends for?" Lucy turned to face Levy and rolled Levy over as well so she could look her in the eye. Levy looked up at Lucy and gave her a shaky but grateful smile as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you Lu-Chan." She murmured, pulling away to nestle into her side of the bed. Lucy brushed off the thanks and shifted slightly so that Happy could be more comfortable.

A silence that was neither worried or relaxed fell over the two girls and was only broken when Happy suddenly poked his head up.

"Lucy... I miss Natsu." He whispered, pushing his face into her arm.

"I know Happy... I do too." Lucy replied, her eyes brimming with tears. Levy reached out a hand and patted Lucy's arm comfortingly.

"I miss Gajeel too." She whispered and for a moment the two girls shared a look off understanding and longing before Lucy turned her attention back to Happy and wrapped her arms around the sniffling ball of blue fur.

"He'll be back, he promised." Lucy reassured, patting Happy's head consolingly. Happy pushed his head into Lucy's stomach and curled up while Lucy kept her arms wrapped tightly around his small body. Carla, who had remained silent throughout most of the night suddenly stood up from Levy's pillow and nudged Lucy's arms with her nose. Lucy quickly raised her arms and Carla slipped in beside Happy, pushing close to his body. Happy shifted himself slightly so that Carla could curl into his side and turned his head so that his muzzle was pressed to her muzzle. Lucy then pulled the blanket up to her chest and laid an arm over the two cats at her stomach.

Levy smiled softly at the two cats and couldn't help but wish that she was in Carla's position with Gajeel in Happy's. Her ears suddenly twitched as she heard the front door click shut and the locks slide into place. Light footsteps sounded down the hall and the bedroom door was pushed shut as the newcomer entered the bedroom.

"Levy?" A voice called from the foot of the bed. Levy recognized Pantherlily's voice and patted the bed softly. Pantherlily hopped up to the end of the bed and stepped over Levy's legs, silently making his way to Levy's head. "Good night." He murmured, touching his nose to hers before pushing under the blanket and curling up by Levy's chest. Levy quickly wrapped her arms around his small body and hugged him close to her.

"Good night..." _Gajeel..._

**(^.^) (^.^)**

The large iron door to the Dragon Slayers chamber squealed in protest as it opened and Ivan stepped inside, glancing briefly at each Slayer in return. They were all lounging against the far wall and watched through heavily lidded eyes as Ivan walked a few steps closer to them.

"Good morning." Ivan greeted brightly, smirking as none of them made a move to attack. "Tired already? Why's that? It's only ten in the morning..." Ivan laughed, earning himself annoyed glares.

"Morning father." Laxus spat angrily, coming dangerously close to moving from his position.

Last night the Dragon Slayers had come up with two main plans. One was to wait until evening and escape and the other was to wait and see if anyone came and opened their door since then they could knock the person out and slip out virtually unnoticed.

"Oh come now son. You're not still mourning your mother, are you?" Ivan drawled, smiling sadistically at the rage flaring in his son's eyes.

"Oh please Laxus. She may have been nice but that was all she had going for her. Even you should know that." A woman's voice suddenly laughed and a beautiful young woman stepped into the room behind Ivan. She had long red hair tied in a braid that hung over her shoulder and a short, form fitting black dress that was coyly clinging to her more than ample curves.

"Cecilia?" Laxus growled, lurching to his feet.

"That's right my dear. Goodness, if only your mother could see you now. Trapped like an animal and forced into slavery. Do you think she'd be proud?" Cecilia laughed sadistically, slowly walking over to Laxus in bright red heels. Laxus growled angrily at her, his whole body shaking with barely contained rage.

"You're pathetic." Cecilia snarled, slapping him forcefully. Laxus' eyes burned with hatred and he lunged at Cecilia but was thrown backwards as Ivan protected Cecilia from the attack.

"Don't touch her." Ivan whispered threateningly. Laxus picked himself up of the floor and faced his father, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't touch her?" He shouted angrily. "You expect me not to avenge mom's death? Do you still remember her? You loved her, I know you did!" His anger reached a new height as the air around them crackled with lightening. "That doesn't matter now though, does it? You are one sick son of a bitch! What about mom dammit? What about her?" He was snarling now and Ivan's eyes flashed with pain. Laxus raised his fist to strike but was stopped suddenly as small arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Please stop Gajeel, please." Wendy whispered through her sobs. Laxus' eyes softened slightly and he laid a hand on her head, turning to glare at his father.

"Leave me the fuck alone. You never deserved mom." Ivan flinched at the words but took a step backwards, motioning for Cecilia to follow. As the duo reached the door Cecilia glanced back at Laxus and smirked sadistically.

"It was nice that she died though. Saved me a lot of work." Then the door shut behind them and Laxus slumped to the floor, tears misting in his eyes. Wendy wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Laxus..." She murmured, tears dripping onto his shoulder from her quivering chin. Laxus wordlessly patted her head, closing his eyes slowly.

"I guess we'll go at night. Sorry everyone." He mumbled, hanging his head. Natsu and Gajeel shrugged from where they sat.

"At least we have a basic idea of what we're up against now." Gajeel murmured, trying not to break down the door in his fury. You don't treat your fucking mate like that. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind as he pictured himself as Ivan and Levy as Laxus' mother. Shaking his head roughly Gajeel reassured himself that that would never happen.

Natsu clapped his shoulder in a gesture showing he understood and agreed with Gajeel, his body shaking in rage and disgust.

Laxus pulled Wendy's arms from around his neck and stood up, his eyes burning with fierce determination.

"We're leaving tonight. Any objections?" Laxus declared firmly, not leaving space for objections. The other Dragon Slayers nodded in agreement while Laxus walked to the center of the room, launching his roar at the ceiling and watching as it cracked and crumbled away to nothing.

Wendy smirked at Laxus and used her magic to shoot herself upwards, hovering just above the room before floating back down.

"I can go get reinforcements if you'd like." Wendy offered shyly, tracing the tile of the floor.

Laxus nodded at her suggestion and motioned for her to come towards him. She did so quickly, stopping in front of him and peering curiously up at him.

"Be careful, okay? I don't like how easy it is to escape." Wendy nodded solemnly and Gajeel and Natsu both exchanged a glance. It did seem rather concerning, especially after what happened between Ivan and Laxus' mother. Did the man have a death wish?

"I'll be back!" Wendy reassured them, bursting through the hole in the roof and zipping away faster than they thought she could go.

"You better be squirt." Gajeel grunted, walking over to the door and peeling off a strip. Taking a bite out of the thick metal Gajeel smirked. "That bastard is really retarded."

Natsu watched with wide eyes as Gajeel's power spiked with the single bite and hurried to stop Gajeel.

"Wait! If you eat that little by little you'll give the lacrima way too much power and wear yourself out!" Gajeel froze and glanced at Laxus.

The blond was leaning against the wall for support with his eyes shut. His legs were shaking from fatigue and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Sorry..." Natsu mumbled, approaching the blond and knocking him out with a swift punch to the stomach. Gajeel watched as Laxus slumped forwards onto Natsu's waiting shoulder. "He'll thank me later." Gajeel quickly jumped up and helped Natsu carry Laxus over to the thin pile of blankets.

After laying Laxus down Gajeel and Natsu sat down beside him, absently staring at the clouds as they scudded by. They now had no choice but to wait until Laxus woke up to begin their escape. Hopefully Wendy would be back with people by then...

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Air screamed as it shot past Wendy's face, flinging her hair every which way and obscuring her vision. There was a thundering noise behind her and Wendy refused to look back, picking up speed and darting past trees as though they were blades of grass.

A blast of heat suddenly enveloped her and Wendy let out a gasp of shock as the breath was ripped from her lungs. Her hands faltered with fear and she went flying towards the ground. Attempting to soften the landing Wendy put an air pocket below her but it exploded on impact and she slammed into a tree.

Her chest heaving painfully Wendy pushed herself of the ground, gripping the tree for support. She had a gash on her right calf that was bleeding profusely but when she tried to put weight on it she let out a cry of pain and collapsed, shaking as tremors of searing pain shot down her leg.

Gritting her teeth Wendy pulled herself up, limping as quickly as she could and using every possible support. She heard shouts behind her and glanced back, her eyes going wide in terror as she saw two males who appeared older than Laxus chasing her. They were gaining on her quite easily and Wendy ripped the cloth off her arm, trying it tightly around her leg to staunch the flow of blood.

The blue cloth was rapidly turning purple but Wendy set her eyes determinedly and starting running, limping horribly as her leg threatened to give way with each step. Grabbing a tree near her Wendy pushed herself forwards, screaming when the tree caught fire and burned her hand.

Glancing backwards once again she noticed that one of them had their hands raised, poised for an attack. Turning sharply she veered through the trees, choking back her fear as, one by one, the trees caught fire.

She listened as the fire roared and crackled, looming around her as though it would consume her. Sucking in a breath of the smoke-filled air Wendy strained her eyes to see through the film covering her eyes. The air quickly turned foul and Wendy hunched over, hobbling though the burning forest as best as she could. Her eyes started watering and she stumbled over a root, smashing into the ground.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a wet cloth pressed against her mouth and nose. Shutting her eyes against the burning sensation Wendy felt the ground shake beneath the person holding her and froze in fear. Was she done for already? How could she have failed the others?

"Hey, open your eyes." A hoarse voice commanded and Wendy forced herself to open her burning eyes, coughing harshly into the cloth. "You're not safe yet. Can you run?" The person holding her asked. Wendy looked up to see a younger man watching her and she nodded hesitantly. His eyes softening in concern, the man gently lowered her to the ground and removed the rag over her face.

"Th-thank you." Wendy choked, the fresh air grating against her raw throat.

"Don't worry about it, now get out of here. Hurry!" He growled, shoving her towards Fairy Tail. Wendy blinked in confusion but did as he said when she noticed the sorrow burning in his gaze.

Kicking her legs as fast as she could Wendy ran past the flaming trees, ignoring her body's cries of pain with each jarring movement of her bare feet hitting the earth. "Thank you..." She whispered, tears streaming down her sooty face.

The man watched her go, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. At least he managed to save someone in his lifetime.

"Nikolai! Why'd you let her go?" A man's voice shouted in aggravation. Nikolai turned to the voice.

"It was something that had to be done." He murmured, gazing steadily at the large man before him.

"Well then, I guess this is also something that has to be done." The man grunted, swinging his fist at Nikolai. Dodging the blow Nikolai fought bravely, despite knowing this was a battle he couldn't win.

Minutes of painful fighting went by until Nikolai finally fell backwards, a large gash across his chest making it hard to breath.

"You shouldn't have let her go." The man above him spat, stalking back to Raven Tail. Nikolai nodded slowly, ignoring the shock waves of pain that rippled throughout his body at the motion.

"You're right, I shouldn't have let her go... I'm glad I did though." He whispered laboriously as his eyes slid shut. His chest heaved mightily for a minute but then his body gave a jarring shudder and all movement stopped as his heart finally gave out. _Forgive me, Camilla..._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a heartless jerk... but in all fairness when writing this I had just learned that my uncle who's struggling with cancer won't make it. I guess my mood rubbed off on my story writing abilities but I hope it didn't ruin it... and on that note****, did you love it? Hate it? Have no opinion either way? You should still review! Stay tuned for next week my lovely readers! Until then, ~Kitty-San!**


	19. Never fail Fariy Tail

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I realize it's late and yet on time at the same time. Sorry guys, it's snowing like crazy here in Canada and I had to go shovel my grandma's driveway and sidewalk and then salt it. It only took two hours after school but then I got invited to dinner with her. I only just got home so I hope it's worth the wait.**

**And... chapter begin!**

* * *

Levy's body shuddered as her stomach squeezed painfully and, with a final heave, deposited some of her breakfast into Lucy's toilet. Letting out a moan of pain Levy crumpled to the cold tile floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach. Her forehead shone with a thin layer of perspiration and her whole body was racked with shivers.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door and Levy groaned in answer. "Are you okay?" Lucy's worried voice called, muffled by the thick wood. Levy just moaned and jerked upright, her stomach heaving a final time as it emptied itself.

Lucy called again but the sound barely registered in Levy's mind as she collapsed onto the floor once more, her eyes flickering with exhaustion. She was aware of a dull ringing sound and a pair of warm hands grabbing at her arms. Lucy's face, dim and out of focus, appeared in her line of sight and she offered a small moan of recognition.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy screamed repetitively, trying to get through to her friend. Levy's eyes just rolled back in her head as her body went limp. Instinctively Lucy felt for a pulse and breathed a small sigh of relief when she found it.

"Lily!" She called, her voice cracking with the strain of not breaking down. The small cat suddenly appeared, rubbing his paws over Levy's arms to get rid of the goosebumps that had arisen.

"Get her dressed, we have to get her to the guild." He ordered, popping out his wings and flying to the living room.

Lucy nodded numbly, carefully picking up her tiny friend and hugging her cold body close. Entering her room, Lucy gently laid Levy on her bed, thankful that her friend was already wearing undergarments. Grabbing the first dress she found Lucy carefully pulled it over Levy's head, afraid of injuring her unconscious friend. Then she wrapped a thick blanket around Levy's shoulders and summoned Loke.

"Can you carry her to the guild for me please?" Loke nodded, carefully gathering Levy into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, cradling Levy's head to his shoulder.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy muttered. "She was fine last night." Loke nodded in understanding and nudged Lucy towards the front door.

"Come on princess, we'll make sure she's okay." Lucy looked up at him with anguished eyes and nodded, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Loke." Loke smiled gently in response, opening the front door and allowing Lucy and the exceeds to exit before him.

The walk to the guild was short and silent, nobody dared to talk for some reason. Upon arriving at the guild the group kept their silence going, ignoring the shocked stares of their guild mates. Mira hurried off to get Porlyusica after ushering Lucy and the lion spirit into the infirmary.

When the door closed behind Mira Lucy let out a shaky breath of air. Loke gently laid Levy out on one of the pristine cots and made sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around her before walking over to Lucy and opening his arms invitingly. Lucy let out a sob and flung herself at him, pressing her face into his chest.

"Levy will be just fine. Porlyusica will take care of her." Loke murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know, but I'm still worried." She whispered fearfully, resting her head against his shoulder. Loke sighed and moved one hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Natsu's one lucky guy." Loke mumbled into his master's golden locks. Lucy smiled, blushing lightly.

"Whatever Loke, you should probably go now." Loke nodded, releasing his hold on her and taking a step back.

"Until next time, my princess." He whispered, winking seductively before disappearing in a puff of orange stardust.

Lucy shook her head at her spirits behaviour and hesitantly made her way to Levy's side. Her friend's wavy blue locks were stuck to her forehead with sweat but her body shook from the cold and her pale face was contorted in a grimace of pain. Lucy sat on the bed beside Levy and gently stroked her cheek, smiling slightly when Levy grasped her hand firmly, her mouth parting in a silent sigh.

"Nhg... Gha... Gajeel..." Levy breathed, her face relaxing into a small smile as she curled in on herself and clutched Lucy's hand tightly.

"I've got Porlyusica-San!" Mirajane gasped, exploding into the infirmary with a flurry of skirts.

"All of you, get out." Porlyusica barked, shooing out the two women.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in fear and pain as Lucy's hand left hers, her face screwing up as she thrashed about. Mirajane's eyes widened in fear as Lucy raced back to her friends side, grabbing her hand and lightly stroking her cheek. Levy let out a whimper and closed her fingers over Lucy's in a vice-like grip.

"Shh, it's okay." Lucy whispered, turning her gaze to Porlyusica and clearing asking what she should do.

"You, go." She sighed, pointing to Mirajane. Mira nodded quickly and left the room, closing the door behind her. "I guess you have to stay..." Lucy shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her eyes downcast.

"It doesn't matter... she needs you. But you're not Gajeel... where is that thick-headed brute?" Porlyusica questioned, coming around the bed to lay her hand on Levy's forehead.

"He's, uhm, busy..." Lucy murmured, unsure if she should tell Porlyusica the truth. The pink haired woman glanced up at her suddenly and her eyes burned with an intensity Lucy hadn't seen before.

"What's her relationship with Gajeel?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at the question.

"Well, they're close. They live together now. I haven't had a chance to ask Levy recently but I believe they are mates now." She squeaked, uncomfortable about spewing facts about her best friend and probable mate. Porlyusica nodded briefly at Lucy's response and cast a calculating glance at Levy's inert form.

"When did Gajeel leave?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"A little over four days ago." Lucy replied, her eyes darkening sadly as she was reminded of Natsu.

"And how has Levy acted throughout his absence?" Lucy tilted her head, trying to remember.

"She's always hungry or tired and is quite... depressed almost. At the moment she's quite stressed and worried as well since she was attacked last night." Porlyusica shot a withering glare at Lucy.

"Was she harmed?" She barked, her red eyes gleaming with anger.

"N-no!" Lucy squeaked, shrinking down beneath the woman's withering glare.

"That's good then I suppose." Porlyusica muttered, running a hand over Levy's arms and legs.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked quietly, squeezing her friend's hand. Porlyusica didn't answer and instead rubbed her temples tiredly. Lucy watched Porlyusica continue her examination, scanning the elder's face for some sign of Levy's condition.

"I think she'll be okay." Porlyusica finally sighed, pulling the blanket up to Levy's chin.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy demanded, annoyed that Porlyusica was being so secretive. The pink haired woman sent Lucy a withering glare and the blond shied away. "Please Porlyusica-San, I just want to know that she'll be alright."

Porlyusica turned her gaze to the worried spirit mage and sighed. "At this point I'm not entirely sure but I believe she's pregnant." Lucy gasped, turning to stare down at her petite friend.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, glancing up at the healer.

"No! I just said I wasn't!" Porlyusica scolded, a vein popping in her forehead.

"Of course, forgive me." Lucy apologized, carefully pulling her hand out of Levy's grip. "Thank you for everything Porlyusica-San." Porlyusica nodded curtly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Lucy nodded, hurrying to get the door. The pink haired healer left the guild quietly, refusing to acknowledge anybody's questioning stares.

Mirajane hurried to the infirmary, bringing Pantherlily with her. "Lucy, it's Mira, can I come in?" The barmaid asked softly, her eyes flicking nervously from the door to her feet.

"Of course." Lucy replied, opening the thick wooden door. Mira stepped in quietly and Pantherlily flew over to Levy, curling up into her stomach. Levy immediately latched onto his tiny body, clutching it tightly.

"Is she okay?" Mirajane asked softly, cautiously padding over to the blunette's side.

"She's fine Mira, don't worry." Lucy soothed, beckoning for the barmaid to come closer.

"She gave me quite a scare earlier. Coming in unconscious and then screaming like she'd been branded." Mira choked, placing a hand on her chest to slow her pounding heart.

Lucy pulled herself off of the bed beside Levy and carefully laid an arm over the elder Strauss' shoulders. "I know, she scared me too. At least you didn't walk in to my bathroom earlier. She was passed out on the floor, sweating profusely but blue from cold and had completely emptied her stomach into my toilet."

Mira gasped in horror and snapped her gaze to Levy's petite form under the thick blanket.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lucy nodded.

"She'll be fine as soon as Gajeel's back." Mira sighed, gently stroking Levy's hair.

"I hope they're all okay." She murmured softly, her eyes showing her worry. Lucy nodded silently, removing her arm from Mira's shoulders and moving to sit beside Levy once again.

"You should probably go and let everyone know that she's okay. Make them happy somehow... bring up that pool party thing again." Lucy murmured softly, gently pressing a damp cloth to Levy's brow. Mira nodded and left quietly, the door thudding closed behind her. "Please wake up soon."

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Laxus groaned loudly, pressing a hand to his temple as he sat up. Blinking against the bright sunlight pouring in from the roof Laxus peered down at his stomach. There was a light purple mark where Natsu hit him.

"Damn you, flame breath." He growled, pulling himself to his feet. Natsu glanced up from the doorway to the room where he and Gajeel were inspecting the door.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. At least you feel better." Natsu apologized sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Laxus scowled at Natsu and braced his hand on the wall for support.

"My stomach is bruised and I have a headache. How is this me feeling better?" Gajeel laughed loudly for the first time in days and walked over to Laxus, clapping him on the back. Cringing at the jarring movement the slap caused Laxus couldn't help the smirk that inched onto his face.

As pissed off as his pain was making him Laxus could tell the Natsu had tried to help and he did, to some extent. The bruise was really goddamn annoying though.

"You'd probably feel a lot better if you had something to eat." Gajeel commented randomly, motioning to their daily rations. Laxus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure that slop won't help." He muttered, glancing up at the darkening sky. Gajeel shrugged and picked up a decent looking apple, finishing it in three seconds and tossing the core out of the hole in the roof.

"Your element would help but how on earthland do we do that?" Natsu mumbled, shooting a look at the iron door.

Laxus shrugged. "You want something to eat instead?" He offered, stifling a sigh of annoyance. Natsu looked up at him, his eyes shining with hunger. Taking Natsu's look as a yes, Laxus wandered over to a pile of debris from the roof and made a small pile in the center of the room.

"Laxus, I'm not eating roof bits." Natsu declared, taking a step backwards.

"Suit yourself." Gajeel mumbled around a mouthful of screws. Laxus rolled his eyes at the two before hitting the chunks of wood and who-knows-what-else with a lightening bolt and smiling as the debris ignited into a decent sized bonfire.

"I take back what I said earlier." Natsu mumbled, glaring at Gajeel as the iron mage laughed loudly. "Shut it." He growled, shoving a fistful of flames into his mouth.

The three males sat quietly, the only noises coming from Natsu and Gajeel as they ate, until water started dripping down on them from the open sky above.

"Damn." Gajeel grunted in annoyance, shaking his head to dislodge the drops of water. "Rain really screws with my voice." Natsu chuckled then, glancing up from the flames to quirk a brow at Gajeel.

"Since when do you care what you sound like?" Laxus asked breezily, edging away from the rain.

"Since it became fucking annoying... why are you inching away?" Gajeel countered, smirking at Laxus.

"Well I figured I'd move away from open air so I don't attract lightening and fry you two idiots to death." Natsu and Gajeel glared halfheartedly at him.

"Well gee, thanks Laxus..." Natsu mumbled sarcastically, turning back to his 'food' so he could finish it before the rain did.

"Want me to move back to the center? Don't complain when you die though. Oh wait, you'll be dead." Laxus shrugged in indifference.

"Considering lightening isn't normally my friend I'll let you stay where you are." Gajeel grumbled, crouching down beside the metal door so the lightening would hit it and not him should there be any, or at least that what he hoped.

"I humbly express my thanks." Laxus bowed dramatically, his voice edged with sarcasm and annoyance. Natsu smirked, wiping his mouth as he stood up from the sizzling debris.

"Did you guys see notice anything odd while I was eating?" He questioned, glancing absently around the room. Gajeel and Laxus turned to him questioningly.

"Whaddya talkin' bout?" Gajeel mumbled, still pressing close to the door.

"I just ate all that fire and I'm not tired. I'm more fired up than anything..." Laxus' eyes widened and he turned to stare at the large lacrima. There was no noise coming from it nor did it look damaged but Laxus could see a slight trail of smoke rising from it, blending with the smoke from the extinguished fire.

"I think the rain short circuited the lacrima... Gajeel! Eat that door!" Gajeel glared at Laxus in annoyance.

"Don't tell me what to do, Blondie." He growled but quickly pulled a strip of the door and shoved it into his mouth. Laxus' mouth twitched in amusement but quickly transformed into a somber line.

"Let's get ready for the attack. I have a feeling that, with or without Wendy and the others, we'll have to fight for our lives soon, and if that does happen we can forget about our freedom." He told the others, staring up at the darkened sky in apprehension.

"Tch, they got nothing on us!" Natsu scoffed, poking around at the back of the lacrima until it sparked and quickly shoving some semi-dry wood underneath it for more fire.

Laxus sighed inwardly. Figures these two hard heads wouldn't understand. Oh well, at least he knew they'd fight well and, for the most part, never fail Fairy Tail.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Wendy gasped as the rain pelted down on her, tormenting her bruised and bloody body.

"Don't worry Wendy, you can do it, it's just a little rain." She mumbled to herself through gritted teeth, cringing as the wind changed and the rain followed, pelting her face. The one blessing in this downpour was that it was rinsing away all the blood and dirt that accumulated on her body during her long walk back.

A loud honk sounded from above her and she glanced up in surprise. Surely nothing would be out flying in this weather. A lone flying fish flapped above her, luxuriating in the cool drops. Wendy smiled slightly, forcing her legs to continue their journey as he eyes followed the fish until it disappeared from sight.

Pulling her gaze back to the path in from of her, she let out as squeak of surprise before smashing into a wall, unable to stop herself in time.

"Ouch." She whimpered, pulling herself off the ground. Turning to glare at the wall she walked into Wendy realized she was on the edge of a town. "Strange... I don't remember there being a town between Magnolia and Raven Tail." She muttered uncertainly, beginning to panic at the thought of being lost. Quickly limping around the building she saw a familiar place, the bakery where she always gets Erza cake from. She had finally arrived in Magnolia!

* * *

**A/N:**** So? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? You should still review. Were they too OOC? Do I have any errors or things you did/didn't like? Please tell me and I'll fix it for you, for the most part. Anyways, here is chapter 19! One more to go and I'm at 20! Woot! I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next chapter. Who's itching for the battle? Or possibly the fluffy moment when the couples are reunited? Huh, huh? I know I am (but mostly cuz I haven't written them yet soo... lol). See you next time~!**


	20. It Starts Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_**...**_

_**Please don't kill me. Late November my uncle sadly passed away and I have to admit that I actually forgot completely about writing my stories. So I know it's months late but here is the update, and it may be off or OOC, so I'm terribly sorry. I have the next few chapters already written though so I think it's fair to have one update a week after this. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

Levy groaned and rolled over in the cot, smushing her face into the pillow.

"Gajeel..." She whined. "My stomach hurts." Slowly sticking out an arm she felt around for Gajeel, stopping and sitting up when she remembered that he'd left.

"Dammit!" She growled, clamping her small heads to her head as it swayed with the movement of her sitting up. Glancing sleepily around the room Levy noticed that she wasn't in Lucy's apartment anymore. In fact, she was in the guild's infirmary and Lucy was passed out in a chair beside her.

"Oh? Are you awake now?" A voice sounded from beside her. Letting out a squeak of panic Levy shuffled backwards, staring at the lump in her blankets.

"L-lily?" She stuttered fearfully, gasping as the lump moved.

"Of course, who else would be in your bed? Er, don't answer that." Lily mumbled, poking his head out from the blankets and blinking against the light. Levy sighed in relief and pulled the cat into a hug.

"Don't scare me Lily!" She chided, snuggling into her pillow with Lily clutched in her arms.

Lily laughed and rubbed his head into her chin apologetically, freezing and turning to face the door as he heard footsteps outside.

"Lucy?" Mirajane's voice called through the thick wooden door. "I brought food, is Levy awake yet? Jet and Droy are really worried about her." The door creaked open slowly and Mirajane padded in, squealing in surprise and dropping the tray at her feet.

"Levy! You're finally awake!" She cried joyously, lunging forwards and crushing the small mage in her arms.

"H-hai! Can't b-breathe!" Levy choked, pushing blindly at Mira's arms.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just..." Mirajane trailed off sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled away. "You gave us all quite the scare." She whispered, turning her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Mira, I didn't mean it." Levy apologized, opening her arms for another hug.

Mira jumped forwards again, hurriedly accepting the hug as Lily quickly darted out of harms way. In his mad dash Lily didn't realize he'd bumped Levy's pillow and it fell off the bed, landing silently on Lucy's sleeping form.

Lucy let out a scream of fright and jumped up from her chair, freezing when she saw Mira.

"Mira... when did you get here? And, uhm, what exactly are you doing?" Mirajane glanced up at the startled blonde and offered a slight smile.

"Levy's awake?" She offered by way of explanation. Levy poked her head out from behind the barmaid and smiled sheepishly.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy gasped, throwing herself at her best friend. "Mira, can we have a moment?" Mira opened her mouth to say no but thought otherwise when she saw Lucy's face.

"Of course, I'll inform everyone that you're okay, Levy." She murmured, picking up the tray and food before exiting quietly.

The two best friends glanced at each other and started speaking at the same time.

"Sorry Lu-Chan. You go." Levy mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Well, when you fainted yesterday Lily and I brought you to the guild and got Porlyusica-San to come and, ahh, examine you." Lucy explained, dropping her gaze to her hands as they fiddled with the loose threads on Levy's thin blanket. Levy sucked in a breath, tensing immediately.

"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

"You... uhm, Porlyusica-San says that, ah... you're..." Lucy began, fidgeting awkwardly on the thin cot. Lily hopped up from his perch on the chair then, startling both mages.

"Lily? I thought you left with Mira." Levy greeted, pulling the cat onto her lap.

"No... I'll stay with you until Gajeel gets back." He told her, glancing at Lucy. "Lucy-San... why don't you just tell Levy. I'm sure she already knows somehow anyways." Lucy started at the mention of her name and nodded hastily.

"Of course. Ahem... Levy... you're pregnant." Lucy whispered, quieting down as she reached the end of the sentence. Levy froze. Gajeel and Ivan were right. This means Ivan wanted to get her for her unborn child.

"Lu-Chan... I know..." Levy whispered, tears sliding slowly down her cheeks.

"Levy-Chan! What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, gathering her shaking friend into her arms.

"Gajeel s-said that I-ivan knew I w-was pregnant... I automatically a-assumed I was a-after that." Levy sobbed, clutching Lucy's shirt.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Shouldn't you be happy? Or is it that Gajeel doesn't want the child?" Levy shook her head, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"G-gajeel is h-happy." She whispered, sobs still racking her body.

"Then what's wrong?" Lucy cried, nearing hysterics.

"Ivan wants it!" Levy sobbed, curling in on herself. Lucy gasped, releasing her friend in her shock. Lily pushed his head into Levy's stomach, grunting as she crushed his small body in her thin arms.

"Ivan wants my baby." She whispered, burying her face in the blankets. Lucy stared down at her friend, pulling the blankets over her petite frame and gently stroking her hair.

"Shh... don't cry Levy-Chan. Everything will be alright." She whispered soothingly, wiping vainly at the tears that streamed down her own face.

"I just want Gajeel." Levy whispered brokenly before passing out. Lucy gasped, feeling for a heartbeat. When she found one, fast but steady, she released a breath and turned to Pantherlily.

"Lily, you watch her, I'm going to have a talk with the Master." Lucy declared, hurrying out of the room without waiting for an agreement. Lily sighed, turning to lick Levy's nose comfortingly.

"Hurry up you stubborn-headed freak." Lily mumbled, glancing in the direction of Raven Tail.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Meanwhile, Wendy was struggling through the muddy streets of Magnolia, losing her footing every now and then and each time plummeting into a fairly deep mud puddle.

"Almost there Wendy." She murmured to herself, stumbling blindly through the rain. She had been walking for an hour, she should be at Fairy Tail by now. Slowly, fat tears started cascading down her cheeks mixing and mingling with the rain. She was lost, she was sure of it, and now she had failed everyone. "Gomensai, minna." Crumpling to the muddy street below, Wendy cried her heart out, mad at herself.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A boy's voice broke through her sobs and she abruptly quieted, glancing around her.

"Who is that?" She cried, hoping she hadn't imagined the voice after all.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt, a Fairy Tail mage and son of Macao Conbolt. Who are you and are you okay?" The boy answered and Wendy felt her heart leap.

"Romeo!" She cried, pulling herself to her feet and wincing at the pain caused by merely standing. "It's me!"

"Wendy?" Romeo called, suddenly appearing before her. "What happened?" He gasped, taking in her appearance.

"I need to get to the guild." She shivered, brushing off his question. Romeo nodded, stepping forwards and draping his jacket over her soaked frame. Wendy leaned into the heat of the jacket and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Wendy, don't fall asleep. C'mon now, I'll get you to the guild." Romeo told her, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and holding her close to his warmer than average body.

"O-okay." Wendy chattered, forcing her eyes open against the torrents of rain.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of the large wooden doors and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We made it." She whispered, smiling gratefully. Romeo nodded.

"Yup, now let's get you inside." He took a step forwards and Wendy followed suit but let out a cry of alarm when her injured leg gave way.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted, throwing himself forwards so he could cushion her fall.

"Ah!" Wendy shuddered, clutching her leg and pushing her forehead into Romeo's shoulder.

"What happened?" Romeo questioned anxiously, pulling himself up so he was sitting. Wendy grunted in pain, motioning to her leg. Romeo's eyes lit up in understanding and he carefully placed a hand over the blood soaked cloth, pushing gently on her calf. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Romeo, it hurts." She whispered, turning her pained gaze on him.

"I know, Mira will get Porlyusica-San to fix it." He murmured softly, taking off his scarf and winding it tightly around the wound. Wendy gasped, her hands flying to his as he tied it off.

"Sorry." He mumbled in apology, turning his head away.

"It's okay... thank you Romeo-Kun." Romeo blushed, immediately turning to gape at her. Chuckling softly Wendy held out her hands, prompting Romeo to stand up and help her. As soon as they were both on their feet, Romeo wrapped an arm around her waist while Wendy's arm hung loosely over his shoulders.

"Mira-San! Wendy's here!" Romeo bellowed, kicking open the doors and carefully pulling Wendy inside with him.

"Wendy! What happened to you? Jet, go get Porlyusica!" Mira cried, hurrying over to their youngest mages.

"Hold on Mira, let's get her sitting down first." Romeo said firmly, moving his body between Mira and the sky mage. Mira nodded, her mind having a fierce battle over whether or not she should cry in happiness over Romeo's protectiveness or listen to what he said. Choosing option two she quickly pulled a bench over to the doors and Romeo adjusted his grip on Wendy, grasping her hip lightly and swiftly half-carrying her over to the bench.

"Here Wendy." Romeo murmured, gently placing her on the bench and sitting down beside her. Mira quickly sat on the other side of Wendy and began wiping away all the mud on Wendy's legs.

"No!" Wendy gasped, pulling away from the warm cloth. "It hurts." Mira nodded, placing the cloth behind her and out of sight.

"I'm sorry. Please Wendy, tell me what happened." Wendy nodded, twisting her body so she could face Mirajane. Romeo slid behind her for support, she was visibly swaying at this point.

"When we arrived Ivan put us in a room with a power draining lacrima. We spent a couple days sitting around until the guys were sure that they understood the basic pattern of the guild. Then Laxus made a hole in the roof and I came here." Wendy said in a rush, leaning back into Romeo's chest. Mirajane nodded slowly, processing the information.

"So the others are still back there then?" She questioned, raising a pale eyebrow. Wendy nodded, her eyelids drooping as she struggled to stay awake. "Why did you leave and how were you hurt?"

"I was injured while escaping, the Raven Tail members didn't want me to leave I guess." Wendy replied, smirking ruefully. "I came here to get you all. Laxus is preparing to attack tonight." Mira's eyes widened.

"But it's already three in the afternoon! We have to go now!" Mira cried, darting off to inform Makarov. Wendy sighed, twisting around so she faced Romeo.

"I can't stay awake much longer." She whispered, falling towards him.

"Please, just until Porlyusica-San arrives." Wendy yawned, her eyes closing as she cuddled into his shoulder. "Wendy, please. Don't fall asleep!" Romeo begged, shaking her gently. Wendy shook her head, pushing his arms away weakly.

"Romeo... I'm so tired." She whimpered, turning her pleading eyes to him.

"No, Wendy. You've lost too much blood. If you fall asleep now you might not wake up." Romeo stated firmly, pushing her into a sitting position.

"I know... but I..." Wendy sighed, flopping forwards onto his chest. "Can't... stay... awake." She yawned, pressing into his chest. Fighting back his blush, Romeo stood up, pulling Wendy with him, and carried her over to the infirmary.

Suddenly, the guild doors burst open and an annoyed looking pinkette hurried into the guild.

"What now?" Porlyusica grumbled, glaring at Romeo.

"Wendy's hurt." Romeo stuttered, motioning to the girl in his arms.

"I can see that." Porlyusica sneered, stalking forwards with a gleam in her eyes. Romeo quickly made his way into the infirmary with Porlyusica right on his heels, smiling softly when he realized Porlyusica really was concerned.

"Out with you! She'll be fine in a few minutes if she stays awake and behaves." Porlyusica barked, shooing Romeo out the door once he laid the Sky Maiden on a vacant cot. Romeo nodded and quickly obliged, silently begging Wendy to be okay.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Master!" Mira cried, shooting into the small office. "Wendy's back and she says Laxus plans on attacking tonight. Apparently they need our help." Makarov glanced up at the trembling barmaid.

"Funny that you should say that... Lucy just suggested we join them tonight, too." Makarov murmured, motioning to the blonde at his right while tapping his cane softly against the desk. Mirajane snapped her gaze to the stellar mage, pausing in thought. Suddenly, Makarov's gaze met Mira's and they both turned to stare at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked defensively, shrinking back beneath their stares.

"You have a spirit that could get us into the Dragon Slayers holding area, right?" Mira questioned, urgency evident in her voice.

"Yes, Virgo can dig us a tunnel." Lucy responded, stepping forwards in interest as the two elder mages began devising a plan.

"Charle and Pantherlily can fly Warren and Wendy back to Laxus so that we know where to end the tunnel." Mirajane offered, pulling out a pad of paper.

"Of course, and we can have Happy fly Lucy up to the front doors to distract Ivan..." Makarov mumbled in agreement, grabbing a pen and motioning for Mira to sketch a layout of the area.

"What? Why me?" Lucy wailed in fright, curling up in a ball of terror and disgust as the two mages ignored her.

"We can have Gray and Juvia go in with the Dragon Slayers and start on the inside while everyone else starts on the outside, forcing the Raven Tail members into the center." Mirajane beamed, getting excited at the prospect of getting their members back.

"Very well, Lucy, go see if Wendy will be ready. Mirajane, inform everyone of our plan. We leave in less than an hour so I suggest you prepare yourselves." Makarov sighed, jumping off his desk and heading towards his window, silently dismissing the two girls. Mirajane nodded and stepped out, closing the door silently as soon as Lucy picked herself up and left as well. Makarov sighed heavily, running a hand over his aged face._ We're coming, Ivan._

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Porlyusica glanced up from her tray of remedies and studied the young mage in front of her.

"I think you'll be fine for now... just stay with the others and get a good night's sleep when all is said and done." She muttered in annoyance. Young girls shouldn't be able to get themselves as beat up as Wendy had. "Now shoo, you're just a bother right now."

Wendy nodded, sliding off the table and darting towards the door. "Thanks Grandine-San!" She called gratefully, slipping out of the room before Porlyusica's well aimed cane could smack her.

"Stupid humans." The elder pinkette grumbled, packing up her various items and sighing as she realized she couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

Levy rolled over in her sleep on the next bed over and Porlyusica offered a small "shush" but otherwise ignored the bluenette. She'd be fine anyways, no sense fussing over her.

Mirajane poked her head in then, interrupting Porlyusica as she sorted through the numerous bottles of elixirs and such that she owned.

"What do you need now?" Porlyusica snapped, glaring at the barmaid with burning eyes.

"Nothing, just letting you know that most of us are leaving soon so you'll be left alone." Mira smiled sweetly, ignoring the red eyes. Gajeel glared at her all the time; red eyes equalled no effect whatsoever.

Porlyusica nodded, staring at Mira until she finally turned around and left, offering one last glance at Levy's inert form before she did so. Porlyusica sighed.

"Stupid, simple humans." She muttered once again before resuming her current task at hand.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Romeo!" Wendy called upon exiting the infirmary, limping only slightly with a pristine white bandage wrapped snugly around her wounded calf. Porlyusica's medicine's only went so far, it would take a full nights sleep for the healing potion to come into effect. Wendy didn't mind, the pain from before had faded quickly and she had even gotten a magic booster for the fight. Now she just had to make sure she didn't get seriously injured before tonight.

"Wendy! Are you feeling alright?" Romeo asked in concern, weaving through the mages as they prepared. Wendy nodded, motioning to her leg.

"All better, for now at least." Romeo grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder in the same way Wendy always saw Natsu do with Lucy. Wendy couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face and turned towards the throng of mages, literally feeling the excitement in the air.

"Guess we should get ready, huh?" Romeo mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, but I'm all ready, I'll be fine with you by my side. Make sure you get inside quickly, I don't want to be separated for too long." Wendy admitted, gingerly reaching up and squeezing Romeo's hand as it rested on her shoulder. Romeo sucked in a quick breath, glancing at her in shock before turning away with a blush. Wendy smiled softly, stepping forwards and pressing a brief kiss on Romeo's lips before darting away. Romeo watched in astonishment as she ran to Mira and Warren, immediately getting set up with the exceeds and leaving. Everyone else would be following shortly.

As soon as Wendy was gone, Cana walked up behind him and ruffled his hair, whistling in amazement.

"You did good squirt." She smirked, closing her eyes as she tilted her head and grinned broadly. Romeo blushed and sputtered, pushing at her hands. Cana only laughed, knowing that this may be the last time she could smile for a while.

* * *

**A/N:**** Terribly off or OOC? I literally wrote this yesterday when I saw it in my files when looking for some homework. I feel so bad for forgetting about you guys, I seriously love you all. And your reviews, but especially you for being so loyal and coming back week after week (Or month) to read my updates. I really hope this was up to par and worth it, you can expect the next update on Saturday, which will be my birthday and right after the FT update :) So please review and thanks so much.**


	21. Welcome to Raven Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own my OC's who... are just OC's. Really annoying OC's.**

_So... we can just pretend that this waiting period has really been just a terribly long week, or I can admit I hadn't realised that I said I would update on March Break and then ultimately was too busy over March Break. Then my keyboard broke... guess I use the thing too much, which this chapter can attest to, 4380 words without a/n. So there. Anywho, please enjoy!_

* * *

Levy sat up on the cot, groaning slightly as she stretched. She frowned as she realized that Pantherlily wasn't with her but quickly shook it off. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, a little above the horizon, and the lack of noise, the rest of the guild had left for Raven Tail. Pantherlily would be with Wendy and Warren. They should be there by now.

Levy bit her lip in worry, almost upset that she had to be left behind. Porlyusica had forbidden her leave, explaining that she had never actually witnessed a dragon slayer's child "in the making" and wished to oversee Levy until Gajeel got back just in case something happened.

Glancing around the room, Levy quickly determined that the pink haired healer was elsewhere and gingerly slid off the cot, curling in her toes as they made contact with the cold floorboards. She hissed a breath through her teeth, hurriedly padding over to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Levy stepped onto the plush mat in front of the sink, shivering as it curled between her toes. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Her cheeks didn't seem as soft or round as they once were, her eyes were wide and sad-looking with dark circles below them. Her lips were cracked and dry and she had a feeling that the rest of her body looked about the same. She resolved to have a shower and then eat. She had better take care of herself if she really was pregnant.

That thought pushed her into action and she quickly shed her clothes, turning on the water and stepping under the steady stream. The warm water cascaded over her body and she sighed, revelling in the heat. Her body slowly relaxed under the constant pounding of the water and she found herself stretching out and examining her body.

She had bruises along her arms and legs in places, faint ones, but bruises none the less. Her breath caught in her throat and she slowly felt along her neck, prodding at the tender spots. She hadn't noticed them in the mirror but they were obviously there. A blush slowly spread across her features as she remembered that night almost a week ago, a warmth immediately spreading through her body.

A light knock sounded on the door then and Levy squeaked, she had completely forgotten about Porlyusica.

"Yes?" She called, staring at the tile wall in front of her to try to derail her thoughts. Porlyusica may not be a mind reader but she was one hell of a mind guesser. Although, Levy reminded herself, she needed to see their face for the most part. Still, Levy wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm coming in." The crisp voice informed Levy and she hurriedly checked that the curtains were completely closed. She heard the door as it opened and then closed with a faint click.

"Have you gotten word from Master?" Levy questioned, her tone conveying her concern even through the thick curtains.

"Not yet." Porlyusica replied and Levy imagined her standing by the sink, her posture rigid and her face blank while her eyes burned with their usual annoyance with the human world.

"Oh..." The word ghosted past Levy's lips and she tensed in worry. What if Gajeel was hurt right now? She frowned, he wouldn't go down so easily. The shower curtain shook slightly and Levy gasped, throwing herself completely under the stream of water so it could cover her better. Porlyusica poked her head in, obviously not concerned by Levy's lack of clothing.

"Turn around." Porlyusica demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in Levy's pale bruised skin and thin frame. Levy did as she was told, turning to face the wall. She inhaled sharply as Porlyusica gently moved her fingers across Levy's bruised shoulders and back, flinching slightly as the elder mage brushed a particularly tender spot.

"Are you done?" Porlyusica suddenly asked, gesturing towards the shower. Levy nodded, despite wanting to stay in the shower and enjoy the water a little longer. The curtain slid back into place as Porlyusica stepped back, shuffling around for a moment before calling Levy out. She reluctantly did so, firmly shutting off the water flow and stepping into the chilled air. A large towel was immediately wrapped around her shaking frame as Porlyusica pulled her back into the infirmary.

"Dry yourself off, I'll go make you something to eat." Porlyusica grumbled, leaving Levy alone as she stalked off to the kitchen. Levy nodded, though more to herself than to Porlyusica's retreating form. She stepped in front of a full length mirror, slowly sliding the towel off her shoulders and taking in the sight of her body. She really was thin, aside from her stomach which had actually rounded out quite a bit to her surprise. Her pale skin was also more accentuated by the faint purple bruises. Her hands came down to gently cradle her stomach, and she realized with a start that her stomach was warm, really warm. Her eyes widened in wonderment and she quickly wrapped the towel around herself once more, making her way to her cot where she slipped one of Gajeel's shirts over her head.

Lucy had brought a fair amount of clothes for Levy, but she had to go back to grab some of Gajeel's shirts for Levy to sleep in because otherwise the blunette couldn't sleep. Levy fondly brushed the hem of the shirt, smirking lightly as she noticed it hung just below her knees. She then picked up the towel, hanging it over the bathroom door so it could dry.

Just as she was returning to her cot Porlyusica stepped back in, a tray with a steaming bowl of something propped in her aged hand. She motioned for Levy to get ready for bed and laid the tray across Levy's knees once she was settled.

"Thank you." Levy murmured, her eyes focused on the meal in front of her; a steaming bowl of soup, probably chicken, a large buttered roll and a glass of warm milk. Porlyusica nodded wearily and sat down in the chair beside Levy's cot, her eyes shining with barely hidden relief as she watched Levy gratefully eat the food. Eventually, Levy finished and laid the tray on the small nightstand, her eyelids drooping as she slid down into the mattress and her body curled into a tight ball.

Porlyusica smiled gently, and in one of her rare displays of affection, stroked Levy's cheek once before drifting off herself.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Gajeel grunted in annoyance, swinging his arm as it changed into a sword to guard himself. A shallow cut above his eye was bleeding profusely, the hot blood dripping down and leaving him to rely on the sight of one eye and his hearing.

The attack was supposed to start at midnight but the guild found out about Wendy's disappearance fairly quick. Ivan had sent out most of his guild as guards against any incoming help for the Dragon Slayers while his strongest members stayed with him for the most part. He had made sure six of his strongest went to the Slayers and they had to admit, his strongest were pretty strong.

Gajeel glared at his opponent, he had managed to send the other one through the roof already. His opponent, a tall but not so muscular man, grinned sadistically as he wiped his sword affectionately. The sword was short but changed length to cover the distance between it's owner and it's victim. It glowed a light orange and occasionally, when it whizzed by Gajeel's face, made him really want to sleep.

Natsu was swinging his fists around and yelling like crazy as he happily lunged at his two attackers. They were female, both with purple hair and strange markings all up their arms. Gajeel assumed they were twins of some sort as they both had the same power and looked the same. Their power seemed to be teleportation, but they could only do it when their hands were connected. Even so, they were holding out pretty well against the flaming man.

On the other side, Laxus was backed into a corner by a man and a woman. The man was of average height, but exceptionally muscled and with short dark hair that somehow made the room darker while the girl was shorter, with glowing green eyes and a head of yellow hair that seemed to literally spark with electricity. Gajeel wasn't concerned about Laxus however since he could just eat some of the girls magic to help himself if it came down to it. Plus, the mans magic of making the area darker didn't really seem to help since the bright sparks coming off the two mages beside him nullified it. Either way, the two Laxus was against seemed like the most powerful of the six.

The one Gajeel had already defeated was a short, pudgy man whose magic was to soften the ground and make people sink in. Gajeel got fed up with him pretty quick and socked him, a perfect KO.

"I'd pay attention if I were you." The man Gajeel was facing growled, slashing the sword at Gajeel again. Gajeel smirked, wiping away the blood from his cheek.

"And I wouldn't tell my opponent I was coming if I were you. But I'm not you, so I can do this without any worries." Gajeel retorted, his arm changing into a pole as he swung it towards the mans legs. The man smirked, jumping up and slashing at Gajeel's arm. Gajeel simply raised his arm, knocking into the mans legs as they left the ground, while the sword bounced harmlessly off and sent a jarring impact down the mans arm.

He yelped in pain, clutching at his arm as he scrabbled to his feet, glaring at Gajeel in anger. Gajeel glared back, swinging back his arm to hit again. As he did so, however, a cry from above him made him step back. Was that fat bastard still kicking? Nope, the cry belonged to a small girl with blue hair who cried out in alarm as the male Laxus was fighting flew out of the room, his dark hair smoking and his eyes rolled back.

"Wendy!" Natsu called happily, keeping his attention focused on the two women in front of him.

"Stay there!" Laxus ordered as he ducked away from his opponents fist. Carla barked something about being tired and said they should hurry up. The three males waved their hands at Carla but otherwise ignored her annoyed comment.

"All of you, move to the edges of the room." Wendy murmured, just loud enough for the Slayers to hear. They quickly did as the were told and the two women Natsu was fighting cried out in surprise, linking hands and disappearing with a loud pop as the ground beneath them trembled and gave way.

"Damn Flame Brain, this is one... special room." Gray's voice called in amusement as he launched himself upwards and landed lightly beside Natsu. There was another loud pop and the women appeared again, this time right in front of Gray. They squeaked as they started slipping forwards and Gray quickly grabbed them, pulling them back to safety. Juvia jumped up right as he grabbed them and her eyes narrowed in pure murderous intent.

"Love rivals." She hissed, her eyes now just slits as she whipped sizzling hot water slicers at them. Gray put up a wall of ice to block himself and Natsu watched in astonishment as the ice slowly melted under the stream of water. The water wasn't hot for him so he didn't mind but nothing melted Gray's ice, nothing.

"Back away slowly." Gray whispered, inching away from the battling trio. Natsu, surprisingly, did as Gray said and backed up immediately, tripping over Gajeel's injured opponent in the process. He grunted in pain but otherwise stayed silent, watching Juvia with an expression of pure incredulity. Gray glanced down at the man and growled in annoyance.

"Eyes to yourself, buddy."

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Mira-San, please don't make me do this." Lucy pleaded, her eyes staring in disbelief at the outfit the barmaid had squeezed her into. It consisted of a hot pink tank top that dipped threateningly low and a pair of butt-hugging shorts. Now, Lucy supposed she wore clothes like this fairly often, but knowing she was dressed like this purely for reasons of seduction made her feel very slutty.

"You must Lucy. We have to buy the others some time." Mirajane smiled, appearing completely at ease with the situation. Raising her dainty hands, Mira pinched both of Lucy's cheeks between her fingers, grinning as a dark red bloom appeared on each. Inhaling sharply, Lucy slapped her hands to her cheeks in pain. Sadly for her, this just made them throb more.

"Perfect." Mirajane smiled, a hint of sadistic pleasure in her voice. Lucy stared at Mira in shock but the woman just smiled sweetly and wished Lucy luck, her voice completely clear of any evil pleasure it sported a moment ago. Dropping her eyes to her feet, Lucy winced at the blow this would inflict upon her pride.

"Happy," Lucy whispered, silently hoping everything goes well and she doesn't get sexually harassed. At Happy's answering cry of, "Aye sir!" she continued. "Let's go."

Wrapping his tail around Lucy's midsection, Happy took off. They had already walked most of the way and Lucy and Happy just had to fly for a short while to reach the guild's building. Lucy thanked the stars that Mira had at least given her a shirt that covered her midsection otherwise she'd be laughing her head off right now. Her midsection was especially sensitive, as both Natsu and Happy knew. Seeming to sense her thoughts, Happy brushed the top of his tail against Lucy's thin tank and she shivered.

"Happy, I swear, if you tickle me, I will skin you alive." Lucy hissed threateningly, her eyes burning with violent intent. Happy grinned.

"Natsu will save me, aye sir!"

"Natsu won't be there." Lucy growled, swatting at Happy's tail as he made another go. Happy immediately froze, his tail curling behind Lucy's body as he whimpered.

"Please don't kill me Lushy!" Lucy rolled her eyes and lightly pinched his tail, a move which Happy understood as 'shut up'. Mumbling about 'mean Lucy' under his breath, Happy kept a steady pace towards the guild and Lucy felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach.

"Happy, you'll protect me, right?" Lucy whispered, feeling completely vulnerable. If she wasn't so worried she probably would've thought twice about asking a pint-sized cat to help but at the same time, hey, at least he had wings.

Her question startled the small blue feline and there was a slight jolt as his wings faltered for a moment.

"Of course, Lucy. I'll protect you for Natsu!" Happy declared bravely and Lucy craned her neck to see that his eyes burned in determination.

"Thanks Happy." She smiled, the knot loosening somewhat, that is until they broke the tree line and the guild suddenly came into view. Lucy cringed at the sight of the menacing building, her eyes darkening in apprehension.

"Set me down now, it's probably best if you act like a simple cat for a little while." Lucy whispered, her throat tight with fear. Her whole body was on red alert, every nerve sending signals to her brain that screamed "Get out of here!" but she braced herself, mentally envisioning herself back at the guild with a happy and safe Levy.

"I'll protect you, Levy." She whispered, just softly enough that Happy didn't catch it as he gently lowered her onto the packed dirt road. Her toes dug into the dirt, momentarily anchoring her. She briefly wondered why Mira hadn't given her shoes but shook off the thought as she started idly winding down the path. Happy trailed silently behind her, his tail wrapped loosely around her left ankle.

"What do we have here, Akia?" A male voice suddenly shouted and Lucy blinked in confusion. There wasn't anybody on the path around her, was there? Glancing around, Lucy quickly confirmed that she was alone.

"A blond babe, Ritou. Are you that slow already?"Another voice replied, deeper than the last. "Think she's here for the Master? Or can we take her?" Lucy stiffened at the words 'babe' and 'take' but she immediately stopped despite her qualms.

"Show yourselves. I am here to inquire about a position in the guild and would like to speak directly to your Master Ivan if you wouldn't mind." Lucy stated boldly, surprising herself when her voice didn't shake.

At her feet there was a slight rumbling as the ground shook and two pillars of dirt separated themselves from the earth. They grew until they were both roughly a foot or two taller than Lucy before bursting apart to reveal two identical men. The ground stopped shaking and the two men stared at her with uncovered lust. In some part of her mind Lucy realized that they could've seen up her skirt had she been wearing one and was glad she wasn't. Though, she supposed the shorts weren't much better.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded, once again surprised as her voice came out strong and firm.

"I think the real question is who are you, but since you asked first, I am Akia." The one to her left replied. The men were quite different in appearance, aside from their stature and build. Akia looked to be the eldest and very in charge, with a light tan, stunning bronze coloured hair and dark green eyes. Meanwhile, the one called Ritou seemed to be quite young and fairly laid back and lazy. His hair was a wild, tangled mass of brown, his skin was the colour of chocolate and his eyes glowed an eerie light blue.

Ritou introduced himself then, his blue eyes trailing down her figure as he spoke with a lazy drawl that hadn't been evident earlier.

"We are the guardians of Raven Tail. And you two are?" Akia finished, seeming to notice Happy for the first time.

"Lucy and Happy, uh, mate and cat of Natsu Dragneel and former mages of Fairy Tail." Lucy declared, cursing her slight stumble. She had rehearsed this with Mirajane earlier, she shouldn't have stumbled at all. However, it didn't seem the affect the men. They stared at her in shock and slight suspicion.

"What's the mate of the Salamander doing wandering around these parts?" Ritou questioned, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I already told you, so I can join this guild." Lucy explained slowly, her tone hinting at her exasperation.

"You sure it wasn't so you could sleep around without him knowing?" Ritou laughed, smirking at her in a way that showed his desire to get inside her pants. Lucy shuddered. Natsu hadn't gotten even close to there yet, no way she was letting another man in.

"Enough." Akia growled, throwing a glare of annoyance at his partner. "Why do you want to join Raven Tail? Better yet, why'd you leave Fairy Tail?" Lucy was at a loss for words for a second. Did they not know that Natsu was in their guild? Surely they would've found out by now, right? Suddenly, she knew exactly what to say, without giving Natsu away.

"Raven Tail has the potential to become the top guild, however, it seems that Fairy Tail has that place. The more mages that leave Fairy Tail, the better chance Raven Tail stands and why not give them as many members as we can in the process, right? As for why I left Fairy Tail, well, I assume you both know that your master has bad blood with Fairy Tail's master? Either way, he had right cause to. Fairy Tail's master is too soft. I need a master who has a backbone."

The men seemed impressed by Lucy and Ritou took a step forwards, wrapping a strong hand around her forearm while Akia disappeared into the earth once again. Happy mewed in distrust, his fur raised as he moved to the other side of Lucy.

Using her free arm, Lucy scooped up the angry ball of blue fur and tucked him into the crook of her arm. His glared at Ritou with murderous intent as the mage slowly pulled Lucy towards the guild. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay in character and Happy literally had to bite his tongue to keep himself from warning the man away.

Keeping her head held high and her back straight, Lucy stared dead ahead, her eyes locked onto the large double doors.

When they were about twenty feet away the doors swung open to reveal Akia and Ivan with a woman Lucy had never seen before. Ritou released her and went to join Akia while Ivan and the woman walked out to meet Lucy.

"Akia tells me you wish to join?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in her appearance. Lucy nodded, not daring to say anything just yet. "Also that you come from Fairy Tail?" Again Lucy nodded, but this time placed Happy on the ground and folded her hands in front of her, squeezing slightly to enhance her chest.

"I really would like to be a part of your guild." Lucy bowed, keeping her hands knotted in front of her stomach.

"So it would appear... you aren't the little blue one... nor are you pregnant... but you might do." Lucy saw Akia and Ritou widen their eyes in slight surprise at Ivan's statement. The woman, meanwhile, snorted in anger and what Lucy thought to be jealousy.

"Please, Ivan dear, can't you tell she's just a little slut that can't wait to be at your hands?" The woman purred, trailing an expertly manicured nail down Ivan's chest. Lucy reddened in anger and was about to say something when the woman continued. "You should just turn her away."

Ivan narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Cecelia, why would I turn a perfectly good mage away?" Ivan questioned, his tone laced with venom. "Lucy, why don't you prove your worth by giving us a little show?" Ivan suggested, his eyes locking onto her more private areas. Lucy almost growled at the implications but smiled slightly anyway.

"Is there anyone I could possibly battle?" Lucy asked instead, immediately regretting doing so. Ivan's eyes lit up momentarily and he turned to Cecelia.

"Of course, Cecelia, would you be so kind?" At first, Cecelia looked utterly shocked at his offer but then her eyes narrowed in cruel delight and she dipped her head in acceptance. Lucy gently moved Happy away from the path and told him to stay there and act like a normal cat, even if she got hurt. Happy mewed in acknowledgement, his big eyes staring at her in worry. Lucy smiled and straightened up, turning to face Cecelia.

"Begin when you are ready." Ivan called, already back at the safety of the guild doors. Cecelia smirked and lunged at Lucy, running fast despite wearing heels. Lucy hurriedly sidestepped and whipped out Loke's key, summoning him as Cecelia whirled around and prepared an attack. Loke arrived just in time to pull Lucy out of the way.

A smoking ball of ash flew by Lucy's head and she coughed, blinking her eyes quickly to dislodge the bits of ash in her eyes. Loke disintegrated the next ball before it could come near Lucy and by the time a third ball was being created Lucy could see again and used her whip to jerk Cecelia's arm. The ball jerked off to the right and Lucy smirked in satisfaction as the ball exploded right in front of the guild. Cecelia growled angrily, her eyes flashing.

"You bitch." She snarled, folding her arms together and then quickly jerking them apart. A thin trail of smoke emerged from the ground at her feet and Loke shot a regulus blast at Cecelia while Lucy whipped her arm back, slashing the heart-shaped tip across Cecelia's cheek as she squealed in pain. The smoke by her feet darted forwards and wrapped around Lucy, making it difficult to see and breath.

Despite her handicaps, Lucy surged forwards, wrapping her whip around Cecelia's right forearm and forcefully jerking her to the side. Loke quickly darted behind Cecelia, kicking out a leg and knocking her off-balance. Her head smacked off the hard packed dirt as she slammed down and she coughed, clutching an arm to her ribcage.

Lucy then summoned Gemini and the spirit turned into Lucy. They then linked hands, prepared to use Urania Metria. Ivan had been at the Grand Magic Games and knew very well what Lucy was capable of but he just watched silently from the doors as Cecelia cowered in fear.

"You little bitch, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hurt a lady?" Cecelia rasped, licking her lips.

"Don't ever talk about my mother!" Lucy snarled, looking as though she would like nothing better than to kill Cecelia. Cecelia shrank back in fear, shooting a pleading glance towards Ivan as Lucy began to chant. Ivan sighed in annoyance but called Lucy off, declaring a draw. Lucy glared at him incredulously. A draw!?

Instead of voicing her objection Lucy just watched in silence as Ivan slowly walked over to help Cecelia up. Meanwhile, she was finding it harder and harder to breath as Cecelia still hadn't lifted her spell. Lucy dismissed her two spirits and fell to her knees as she began to choke.

Seeming to finally notice her discomfort Ivan glanced back and told Cecelia to stop already. She didn't right away and Lucy wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes burned. Ivan instantly slapped Cecelia and her eyes hardened in anger but she released her spell and Lucy flopped onto her hands and knees, choking violently.

Happy darted over to her side, anxiously licking at her face. Lucy raised a hand to pet him and wiped her eyes, dragging herself unsteadily to her feet. Once standing again Lucy slowly made her way over to Ivan and he grinned.

"Welcome to Raven Tail."

* * *

_A/N: Soo, was it any good? Was it worth the wait? Tell me! Tell me anything, even your favourite muffin flavour. Or, if you aren't a fan of muffins, what's your favourite colour? Idk, I just love reviews, so please do~! I really hope you enjoyed it! This time, the next update will be within the next two weeks, I have yet to write that chapter. But make sure you come back to read it! And for all of my reviewers who have been around for a while, thank you so much for everything. Even if it is just a "yay" or "good job" I really do appreciate you guys~!_


End file.
